All the things that make me love you
by rousey
Summary: Tony and Steve one-shots! Warning slash! I take requests! Rated T for cursing and possible sexual themes, knowing them. Other Avengers shall appear and take part in these mini stories! Read and Review! I take all into consideration!
1. Chapter 1

_1) Mysterious blankets_

Tony didn't even know where Steve got them from. Tony didn't even know he _had_ them. They were all different patterns and stitching, varying in many different types of fabric and thickness.

All he knew was that one always ended up over his shoulders after he had passed out from a crazed working session or lack of coffee (usually both).

Tony liked Steve. _Really_ liked Steve.

The man wasn't only attractive, smart and sometimes even witty, he was also thoughtful and a bunch of other adjectives Tony associated too much with feelings (somewhere he doesn't like to dabble too much).

But back to thoughtful...

Tony knew Steve didn't exactly _like_ his habit of burying himself away in that cave of a lab, running on pots of black coffee and pure insanity. Of course, Steve would usher him out to actually socialize with real people (call Pepper and tell her he's still alive) and maybe shower, and if the soldier is lucky, get Tony to eat. Tony would bitch and groan about how he could be making something that Steve couldn't comprehend and the blonde would simply reply with,

"Shut up and eat your toast."

But back to the point...

When the shorter brunette got immersed in one of his projects, or was on the verge of figuring something out, he would most likely end up passed out, draped over his work.

Steve, being the doting super soldier as always, came down to check on him like usual, practically every night. Tony liked to begin where he left off, which is annoying and quite hard to do if he has to go through the process of waking up in a bed and walking down all of those stairs.

So Steve just simply wraps the genius's shoulders up in a warm blanket and laughs to himself. He then leaves telling Jarvis to lower the music (yes Tony claims Black Sabbath and ACDC are like lullabies to his beautifully half deaf ears).

Steve is so thoughtful, and Tony loves him for it, because he knows for a fact that veteran hates his unhealthy habits.

It doesn't come as a shock when Steve strides into the lab again, at some ungodly hour, frowning, but amusement in his blue eyes. Tony's collapsed over his work bench out cold and shivering slightly.

It is, however, a shock when Steve places the blanket over the brunette's shoulders, and a hand flings out and grabs his wrist, pausing his actions.

"You're awake," Steve says, sounding like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hello," Tony murmurs, half asleep. He pulls himself up, the blanket falling slowly, and wraps his arms around much taller soldier's neck. He murmurs something too softly about tall people and something about taking over the world before remembering there indeed is another person in the room he happens to be leaning on.

"You me, bed, no sex right now," he mumbles into Steve's toned neck. The blonde blinks and wraps an arm around the billionaire's narrow waist, knowing all of Tony's support was on him. He wonders, vaguely, if Tony is sick, because he can't _possibly_ want to sleep in bed without sex first.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

Tony's grip tightens.

"Very sure, Mr. Blanket Giver. Now pick me up because you can and I'm too low on coffee to walk and my face _hurts_ from leaning against that _wrench_," Tony rambles softly, rubbing aimlessly at his cheek. Steve rolls his eyes at the silly name and picks him up. They travel up to the room they share and he lays Tony down on the bed. The genius grips Steve's arm and the soldier smiles and lies down. The smaller snuggles close, yawning and smacking his lips. Steve tugs off the goofy red goggles that the man never took off. He laughs and Tony presses closer curling up.

He loves Steve's laugh.

His damn thoughtfulness.

How he doesn't understand technology.

How he signs his art.

His imploring blue eyes and wandering hands.

He loves Steve.

And Tony really wants to thoroughly thank Steve through and through for putting up with him (and taking care of him) without asking for anything in return.

"Thanks for the blankets," he settles on murmuring into Steve's neck.

Steve seems to get it though.

"My pleasure."

_Authors Note: I was going for that fluffy domestic vibe… I hope you liked it and if you have any problems just message me Cheerio!_


	2. Chapter 2

_2) Morning calls_

"You sound like you're in a bad mood," Steve chuckles weakly. He can practically hear the genius on the other end bristling with annoyance.

"No, not angry, angry is too nice of a way to put it," Tony snaps, and Steve remains calm because he knows it's not him who Tony is upset with.

"What happened?" Steve asks, turning over in bed. He yawns and glances at the clock to see its 4:30 in the morning. It probably like, 9 or something in London where Tony is on business.

"Everything," Tony snarled. Steve hears car horns and rushes of air.

"Are you outside?"

"Yea, I left the meeting on a bathroom break," Tony grumbles. By him, it's light out and quite busy, and the genius is dressed in a suit, walking down the street.

"So tell me what happened," Steve murmured as he rubbed at his face. He woke up to the tunes _of 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'_ (Darcy's doing) and groaning as he picked it up.

"Wait, what time is it by you?"

Tony is just remembering the time difference. The stupid ass. Steve roles his foggy eyes.

"4:34," the blonde mumbled continuing to rub at his bleary eyes. He's staring at the ceiling that's slowly becoming brighter.

"You're lucky I even answered, I was two seconds away from throwing the thing against the wall," Steve adds. He hears Tony gasp.

"Steve! Not my babies! These phones are the newest generation, not that throwing them against the wall, in fact it'd probably dent the wall, but still! It's like throwing a baby at the wall, a small helpless little baby, who does stuff for you," Tony rambles in mock exasperation. He just does it so he doesn't have to say sorry for waking him up. He also does it so he doesn't have to thank Steve (Tony doesn't like that word) for talking to him because very few people would, especially at this hour.

"Tony I'm losing whatever patience I woke up with for you, so start talking, or I'm hanging up."

"Touchy, alright fine," Tony sighs heavily before continuing.

"I fell out of bed this morning, like it was like being thrown from it by Thor, and hit my head which wasn't fun considering I then had to sit through a very boring meeting, in which I got a bad head ache, but that could be the hangover, and I went to the bathroom-"

"To get out of the meeting-"

"Right yes, smart Stevie, smart. So I was washing my hands and I forgot to flush and tried to do it with my foot and it slipped off and fell, well, in! It got stuck in there! Stuck! Steve they are my favorite ones! They're the ones that have the phone built into the bottom! Like to be a cooler Agent than Coulson? What was I thinki- Oh! I made them when I was drunk on that weird alien gas and they're so pretty- or at least they were- not anymore, but-"

"Where do you even breathe?" Steve should really be used to this by now. But he's not.

"Through my mouth, nose, you know the usual."

"Are you walking around outside without shoes on?" Steve asks once his tired brain catches up with Tony. His normal non-foggy brain sometimes even had trouble with Tony's jumbles of sentences.

"Well yea, I'm rich though so people can't say shit."

Steve snorts at that and roles over on to his side. He's a bit sore from a mission yesterday that was a little hectic, but nothing terribly bad happened.

"You are one of a kind Tony Stark," Steve mumbles scratching his head.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" he snorts.

"Maybe it was because people were telling me that you are some kind of genius even though you were talking to yourself and ran into the wall the day I met you."

Tony laughs at that for a while and Steve feels his face flush. He loves Tony's laugh, his actual laugh. And his actual smile. He knows that Tony was using his blue tooth and he wasn't actually talking to himself, but as for the wall... Well Tony is a little weird.

"Ah man, that's, that was what I needed, so glad I called you," Tony says gasping. "People are staring at me," Tony adds bursting into another fit of giggles. Steve chuckles as he listens to the insane laugh. "They probably think I'm planning to turn Big Ben into a rocket ship or something, not that I couldn't because I totally can but, well, Pepper would get angry-"

"So would I-"

"You would be amused!"

Yes, but only because the only thing stopping Tony is _Pepper_.

"Perhaps, but also angry," Steve sighs gently.

He pulls himself out of bed and gracefully trips on a balled up shirt and thuds to the floor. His elbow takes the fall.

"Damn it, ouch," he curses sharply.

"What happened?" Tony says, and his voice is just a little bit edgy. His heart beat sped up ever so slightly at the thud and then even more so at the curse. Steve never cursed, or at least tried not to. Steve scrambles for the phone and grabs it. "Steve?"

"Sorry, I'm here, I tripped," he says, face flushing.

"Huh."

"What?"

Steve pulls himself up off the floor and sits at his desk chair.

"I didn't think Captain America was capable of clumsiness."

Steve laughs at that because he has always been the clumsiest person; the serum just got rid of most of it.

"You don't know me then."

"I know you a lot better than you think," Tony says evilly.

"What? Planning to secretly kill me and take my place?"

"Man, sarcasm too? You've been hanging out with Barton too much, and no to the second, because really you're the only one who looks good wrapped in an American flag, and you've got to be polite and all the jazz and _ugh_- I like being the awesome me," Tony points out.

Steve snorts and picks up a pencil to balance it on his finger. He's quiet for a moment, and Tony's steady breaths on the other side of the phone are comforting in a way. The businessman on the other end has relaxed and is happier now.

"Go back to work Tony."

"I don't wanna," he whines in annoyance.

"Just get it over with and you can come home sooner."

"Why does someone miss me?"

"No."

"You're cruel."

"I try," Steve says dryly. Tony snorts and lets out a sigh.

"Yea your right, like always- what the hell am I saying! I'm usually the right one, your just, well okay. I should go. See ya spangles," Tony smiles into the phone. He's beginning to walk up the steps to the building he's working in. He stubs his toe and wishes Steve would stay on the phone longer.

"Good bye Tony," Steve says laughing as he shakes his head. Tony makes a noise and hesitates before murmuring,

"I love you."

He quickly hangs up.

Steve smiles.

_Authors Notes: So here's the second! I tried to keep them in check, because I'm relatively new at writing this particular group. I'll take advice if anyone's willing to give! I'd like to think, as a team, I'm able to write them pretty well. For more, well, intimate or social situations, perhaps I can practice! Cheerio!_


	3. Chapter 3

_3) Jealousy _

There was a thing about Tony Stark and his possessions. Like the time when they found other people attempting to build an Iron Man suit (not that they succeeded) but, Tony was _really_ pissed off. His things, his ideas, and sometimes even his friends were his, and he did not like to share.

So, could you imagine how he got when Steve was being flirted with? Tony can flirt with any one, because that's who he is, it's like breathing. But if someone flirts with Steve? No. _Just no_. Don't even _think_ about it.

"Well what do you expect? He's 6 feet of muscle, good looks and loaded with manners. Someone's bound to go for him," Pepper pointed out. She had much better things to worry about (Stark Industries) then aiding Tony through his crises. He believed it's her way of showing she actually cared.

"But, everyone knows we're together-"

"No. You never actually told the media yet," Pepper reminded. Tony sighed heavily and rubbed at his temple. He's locked away in his lab again.

"Pep, you should have seen the way this women was though. She was clingy, obvious, slutty and was hanging all over him like cheap drapes!"

"So everything you used to go for."

"Ouch. Low blow Potts," Tony said feigning hurt. He couldn't deny it though. That was completely and utterly true.

"So what did Steve do?"

"What else could he do? The man can barely keep his head screwed on straight talking to you-"

"Should I feel insulted-?"

"How do you think he acted? He turned beat red and tried to hide behind Thor after politely saying no," Tony said over her. He could just hear Peppers exasperation.

"Then why are we having this discussion, it's not like he flirted _back_!"

"That's not the point!"

Silence. Tony fidgeted ever so slightly.

A small gasp. Tony really began to fidget.

"Oh _my_ god!" Pepper exclaimed in shock. Tony was past fidgeting and was tapping his foot with something similar to patience.

"What-"

"I can't believe it, this is too much! I have to text Natasha-"

"_What_?" Tony snapped annoyed now. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it ever so slightly. A habit he picked up after meeting Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"Tony Stark is jealous!" she laughed.

Said genius choked.

"Nope," he squawks, "Not possible, I have nothing to be jealous of-"

"Steve."

Tony huffed.

"Pepper-"

"I have solved this case. Good day Mr. Holmes," Pepper said laughing. With that she hung up.

"Of no use, Watson," he grumbled under his breath. Steve walked into the lab, Dummy whirring behind him like a robotic dog. Steve smiled patting the robot feebly before it squealed and disappeared deeper into the lab.

"Hey," Steve said striding up to the billionaire.

"Hi," Tony said flatly. He was still trying to figure out if he actually just talked to Pepper or if he was going nuts. Also why in the hell does it seem like _his_ robot has a crush on _his_ Steve? The man even attracted robots!

"We were all watching a movie soon, wanna head upstairs?"

Tony thought about that for a moment. Movie nights always ended up as creepy super hero slumber parties where they ate food and watched the news that was just gossip and complete lies about themselves. He pushed himself into Steve's arms slowly.

"Why not? You're gonna force me to come up there with those evil puppy eyes anyway- those!" he snapped as Steve's eyes widened and his bottom lip popped out ever so slightly.

"Like you don't pout."

"See! You don't even deny it!"

"Deny what?" Steve asked innocently. Tony snorted and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "I love you," Steve sighed into the brunette's soft hair. It smelt nice since they had just gotten back from some fancy dinner for Tony's company. He was required to shower and actually comb his hair.

Tony smiled and tightened his hold on the super soldier.

"Love you too also, Mr. USA! Come on," he said even though he made no move to leave the lab. Steve kissed the top of his head and led them to the elevator. They did indeed end up reading and watching the rumors on the news scarfing down pizza with the other avengers.

The next day when they were bombarded by reporters after a mission, the usual alien invasion; a few women hung on Tony quite obtrusively.

Steve noticed.

He tugged Tony close who literally _squeaked_, in front of _press_, (he momentarily had his like, third mid-life crisis because he's Tony Stark! You don't just fall head over heels- ahem, yes _heels_- for someone because they tug you close) and kissed him similar to one of those old fashion movies. It was full of passion, full of love, and framing Tony's face with his hands. They pulled apart with a soft sound. The (ex) playboy's face was red and he was gaping like an idiot.

"Sorry, I'm afraid he's taken ladies," Steve said smiling; a bit ticked off, but still kept a calm demeanor. Tony, who was still staring dreamily at the captain, began to smirk.

Yeah.

He was possessive.

But Steve could be _a lot_ worse.

_Authors Note: So I figured Tony would be possessive of his beloved Captain… I mean right? Tony's possessive about EVERYTHING. I hope you enjoyed! I'm also gonna say a big THANK YOU (yes literally) to all of you who have favorite and alerted my story already! They aren't reviews but I find just as much support in them, so THANK YOU! Cheerio!_


	4. Chapter 4

_4) Nightmares _

He remembers the grubby hands around his neck, bruising his skin, as they shoved him underneath water. He remembers what it was like to scream and struggle, and yet not be able to get away. He knows what it's like to take in a breath only to have your mouth and lungs fill with water.

He remembers clearly, the rapid language they yelled at him, nudging guns at him, as he cried out that he could not understand. He spoke many languages but he did not speak theirs. He quickly had learned afterwards, however.

He remembers the soreness in his chest he sometimes can still feel. The undeniably hollow feeling he felt in his chest was sometimes still there.

Because it _was_, in a way.

Past and present mesh together in his dreams, and he fears who will show up next. Who will be in Yinsen's spot instead?

Someone he can't save.

"Stop," he murmurs. His head rolls to the side on his work bench. A blanket on his shoulders slowly slides off.

"No- Wake up!" he cries out. His eyes snap open and he tumbles out of his chair. He hits the floor, a wrench and several other tools thrown to the floor with him. He's shaking as he reaches for the table to pull himself up. He gets to his feet and rubs at his face suddenly not wanting to be alone. Waking up alone always depressed him.

He dialed Rhodey.

He didn't answer.

He tossed the phone on the couch and headed towards the elevator. He dozed off on the way up and awoke with a start at the sounds of gunshots as the elevators doors opened. He walked by the living room to see Clint watching an action movie with Bruce. He swallowed and headed down the hall to his room. He opened the door to find Steve sprawled out on the bed, the light still on, and a sketch book to his right, where Tony normally slept. He smiled softly and rubbed at his gritty, greasy cheek.

Hands. _Gritty_ hands. He gasps and leans against the wall for support. He shakes his head and stumbles over to the bathroom. He washes his face and when he looks up there's Yinsen behind him. He whips around managing to knock over the cup that he used earlier that day to rinse out his mouth. It shatters as it hits the bathroom tiles.

He hears shuffling and expects someone with a gun to show up in the door way.

Steve shows up instead, concern knotting his brow, sleep darkening his blue eyes.

His eyes take in the glass on the floor, Tony's swaying form, and he steps closer to the (so very broken) man.

"Come here."

Tony obeys because Steve's hands aren't cold, callused or greasy. They're soft, warm and gentle. Steve is familiar, comforting and understanding. His face is loving and caring, not the disappointed and hard faces he has grown accustomed to.

"Want to talk?"

Tony shakes his head, refusing to close his eyes. He lets out a shuddery breath. Darkness and the memories flood back.

He loves Steve so much, because Steve gets it and never forces anything on him. He knows what it's like to be shaking to the core by memories that turn into horrid dreams.

_Steve_ _understands everything._

The blonde nods and leads him out of the bathroom, squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

"Change," he says softly. Tony tugs off his dirty wife beater and kicked off his stained jeans. He tugs on a long sleeved shirt that happens to be way too big because it's Steve's, but it's comfortable and smells nice. He crawls into bed, Steve clicking off the lamp and climbing in beside him. Tony scoots closer and shudders softly as he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to _see_ their faces, _hear_ their voices, but he _does_.

"PTSD is a bitch," he murmurs quietly, because he knows this is all just in his head. He doesn't need the reminder that he's screwed up inside.

It still all feels real though.

"I agree, but you're with me, so relax and just sleep, okay. I've got you," Steve says into Tony's messy hair. The genius smiles weakly but nods as he moves to get closer. He feels a well-muscled arm drop around his waist.

He's safe in Steve's arms. The Captain always shields away all the terrors that try to pry into Tony's chaotic mind. He lets his body relax, tension melting away as Steve's nimble fingers rub in between his soldier blades. He focuses on the smooth circles being kneaded into him, as they erase the memories (not permanently) but for the time being. That's all he needs to fall asleep anyway, and Steve.

Steve will protect him, like he sometimes protects Steve.

He always does, and Steve always will.

_Authors Notes: My feels! Damn, I haven't written angst in like a billion years. Hope I did okay? Oh man! You guys reviewed! I was not expecting such wonderful feedback from you all! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're all enjoying the stories. I intend to keep going as the ideas form. Remember; I take REQUESTS! I still have a ton of ideas at the moment, but I'll always accept more! Thanks again for all of the positive reviews! Cheerio! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Request 1) The talk._

_Requested by Redshirt137: Give me some overprotective Logan!_

Logan had been the first to know. No matter what Natasha or Clint claimed, it was Logan who was the first to _actually_ know. Natasha had her suspicions, and Clint was betting on it with Bruce, but Logan was the first to have legitimate proof.

"I can't believe you!" Steve snapped. He crossed his arms, standing in _parade_ _rest_, watching Tony who was tinkering away with his latest armor design. He was trying to keep it sturdy and durable, but with less metal, because he was beginning to think the thing was way too bulky.

"What'd I do now?" he murmured never looking up from his work. Pepper had this habit of yelling at him for a few minutes and when he finally got his two cents in, he told her he had no idea what she was talking about. Steve was picking up Pepper's habits. The blonde stared at the back of the billionaires head, the brown hair matted with grease and knotted from tugging at it in frustration and determination.

"Tony, it's _Thursday_," Steve said, letting out a breath. He needed to calm down; yelling wasn't going to solve anything.

"Point? Cap, I'm kinda busy," he sighed turning around in his chair. He stared at the blonde, wondering what on Earth he was upset about now. "Is it something stupid, or is it actually important?"

Stuff Steve said was never really stupid, at all. It always held some purpose.

"No, no, your health isn't important at all."

Weird. Tony didn't know Steve was capable of sarcasm.

"Look, I think we've established I can-"

"The doctor said you needed rest, Tony! _Rest_! Not, 'Alright yes sure I'm ignoring you because I don't wanna hear it' crap! He told you Tuesday!"

Steve's nostrils flared and Tony stood, walking by to collect a few things from the table behind Steve. He was still limping.

"So he told me I needed rest, I got rest. And who cares if it was Tuesday, what did I miss someone's birthday day or something, boo-hoo, I'll buy them a car they'll get over it."

"Tony you've been down here since we've got home Tuesday morning. You are not resting, you aren't eating, and you aren't even relaxing! Just-"

"Look, Cap, you aren't my mother as much as you want to be on a daily basis okay? Quit bothering me, my leg doesn't even hurt anymore, and another thing? Why the hell do you even think I'm working on my armor? The only reason I got hurt was because the thing didn't hold up!"

Steve opened his mouth and then shut it. Emotions like anger and hurt were swirling in his eyes, his jaw clenching ever so slightly. Tony watched him, fiddling with the tools in his hands. Steve wasn't supposed to be quiet for so long. Tony huffed and strode by him, brushing his shoulder. His leg _did_ hurt, but he wasn't going to tell Steve that.

"Fine."

Tony turned, raising an eyebrow in question. Steve began to walk away.

"_Fine_, what?"

"Does it matter? You aren't going to listen anyway."

With that the soldier left, never turning around to look at Tony. Said genius tossed a screw driver on the table and placed his head in his hands. He just screwed up, and he knew it.

You see, this fight wouldn't have been such a big deal, if they hadn't been fighting all week. They were little quarrels that just ended up with them sleeping in different rooms, or not speaking to each other. Mostly it had been Tony ignoring Cap (That's how he got hurt in the first place) and each time Tony got more annoyed. He knew Steve was right, he knew he should be resting, and he knew Steve was just trying to help, but it was pissing him off.

About an hour later, when it was around midnight, Tony awoke, shivers racking his body.

There was no blanket on his shoulders.

Shit.

Tony ascended the stairs and found himself in the kitchen. His brain was shrieking for sleep, but he replaced the nagging with coffee instead.

"How long?"

Tony thought it actually might be possible to jump out of your skin at the point in time. He swung around, clutching at his arc reactor that got a little bit brighter. There, sitting at the far end of the kitchen table was no other then Logan himself.

"Way to warn a guy! Not everyone can smell out a person from a mile away," Tony growled letting go of his ticker. He turned back to his coffee machine that was just about finishing up filling his cup.

"You should be resting."

"You too? Jesus, what is this? Baby Tony Day? I'm fine," he snapped. He clicked on a light, and got a better view of Logan, who was wearing the normal wife beater and jeans. There was a glint in his eyes that made Tony rather uncomfortable.

"You and Steve were fighting."

"Eavesdropping? How rude and emptying my liquor supply again?" There was a bottle of Tony's best whiskey sitting on the table, half empty, a tumbler half filled.

"Over hearing, not eavesdropping. And I'm just helping you out with your drinking problem," Logan shrugged, bringing the glass to his lips.

"Not to be- actually, yeah, I am gonna be rude. Why the hell are you here?"

The mutant tossed the glass back, swallowing the liquid, and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He leant back, and put his booted feet on the table. Tony opened his mouth, but shut it again.

"How long have you and Steve been a, a thing?"

Tony spluttered, nearing choking on his coffee and placed a hand on the counter.

"Excuse me? We are not a _thing_!"

"Right, so I don't just happen to smell you all over him?"

Tony's mouth clicked shut and he crossed his arms, finding the floor interesting.

"Alright, you caught us, secrets out. What do you want me to say? We've been a thing, as you so politely put it, for about a month and a half now."

Logan stood, causing Tony to jump.

"I've heard you two have been disagreeing all week," Logan said placing the cup in the sink. Tony watched him put the whiskey back in the cabinet and shut it slowly.

"So?"

"So, if you hurt him, or piss him off anymore, that injured leg of yours won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about."

Tony swallowed, but kept on the air of nonchalant casualness. He knew Wolverine and Cap were old war buddies. Steve had been happy to meet Logan, and it was probably the first time he had ever seen Logan smile without the reason of wanting to watch somebody make an ass of themselves.

"I'm not worrying about my leg, and care to elaborate? Or is that too big of a word?"

_Whoa_. Logan moved fast. Tony stood, straight as a rod, as the black haired man stared down at him, eyes searing with annoyance and anger. He swallowed again, trying to take a small step back, but Logan was so much better and his kitchen betrayed him by placing a counter right behind him.

"Don't get smart with me Stark. This is a _warning_. I don't want to see him upset. He doesn't deserve it, and if you think it's in his nature to stand by while one of his friends are hurt, then you're wrong. I think you of all people should know he's as stubborn as an ox, and will fight till the very end trying to do everything in his power to make sure things are better."

Tony watched as those metal claws slowly crept out of his knuckles as the man neared the end of his speech. Logan glanced down and they shot back in. When he met the mutant's eyes, there was a mixture of animalistic pleasure at seeing the world's most respected man quivering light a kicked dog, and anger that this man has upset one of his closest friends.

"Got it?" he asked stepping back.

Tony let out a shaky breath, unaware he had been holding it.

"Got it."

"See you later Stark, enjoy yourself," he grinned pulling the whiskey from the cabinet. He disappeared down the hallway (hopefully leaving) humming a gentle tune under his breath.

Tony scrambled up the stairs, coffee forgotten (If that didn't say something to Steve then Tony was _really_ in trouble) and went to find his boyfriend.

He opened their bedroom door to find Steve asleep, back to the door. Tony ran and leapt on to the bed, jumping on top of Steve.

He laughed as Steve squirmed and struggled and then stared up at him dubiously. He looked as disoriented as ever.

"Tony? What the hell? What?" he asked pushing the genius off of him. Tony clung back to him, wrapping his arms around him, making weird noises as he laughed. "Tony?"

"So I'm pretty sure Logan just gave me that over protective big brother talk, about us, he knows Steve. He knows about us!" Tony laughed falling back on to the bed. Slowly Steve caught up to Tony's words and his eyes widened. Why was Logan here?

"Logan? He _threatened_ you?"

"Yep! I've never gotten one before! It's a new experience in itself!" he snorted squirming around on the pillows and blankets beneath him. Steve thought for a moment before chuckling at Tony's giggling form on the bed.

"You're over tired," he chuckled quietly.

"Did you know Bruce and Clint were betting on us? Bruce said he was going to be the first one to know, but Clint said he'd figure it out first! They both lost! Logan won!" he exclaimed shaking Steve's shoulders. He couldn't express in words how happy that made him; that both those assholes lost!

"They were betting on us?"

Tony nodded frantically. Steve grabbed his face and slowed down the geniuses shaking head and Tony grinned, free and wild.

"Sleep?

Tony nodded again and pulled Steve down on top of him, beginning to grind his hips up in lewd circles. Steve squawked; face turning red exclaiming Tony's name in alarm.

"Tire me out soldier. Give Logan something to _really_ smell."

_Authors notes: My first request! I hope I did well! I had to go back and re-watch the X-men movies to see how Logan behaved, and look up some stuff on his character. I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! Cheerio!_


	6. Chapter 6

_5) Trains _

Steve wasn't overly fond of trains. He had a bad history with them.

The day before the train ride him and Tony had to take was not fun.

"Wake up!" Tony shouted. Steve's eyes shot open and he tumbled from the bed managing to hit his head on the side table. He sat up groaning rubbing at his head. Tony reached out but paused and placed his hand back in his lap. "Bad dream?" he asked quietly.

Steve nodded and got up and collapsed back onto the bed. He buried his face into the pillows and groaned quietly.

"What's wrong Steve," Tony asked. The super soldier sighed into the pillow and turned his head away. Tony rubbed at his temples and got up. He walked towards the mini bar (they said he had a drinking problem, he just doesn't see it) and took ice from the ice box, wrapping it in a towel. He ordered Steve to sit up. The soldier pulled himself up and sat gripping his head where a small bump was. Tony eased the ice on it and Steve sighed. He looked exhausted in the lowlight of the arc reactor.

"I'm fine, Tony, thanks," he said taking the ice from the billionaire's hands. Tony stared at him, taking in the weary eyes and shaking hands.

"Was it about crashing?" he asked. Steve usually shivered when those dreams occurred though. Steve shook his head and leant back against the head board.

"It was, nothing. It was nothing," he smiled feebly. Tony pushed closer and sat next to him. The sun was beginning to shine through the windows, bathing the ceiling in sunlight.

"Might as well go back to sleep, we have to get up in a few hours," Tony murmured lacing his fingers with Steve's free hand.

"Your right," Steve smiled as he placed the ice down. Tony pushed back his hair and ran his finger over the small bump.

"It'll be gone by the time we wake up," Tony laughed, quite amused.

"Yea," Steve agreed. They laid back down, and Tony noticed that Steve was clutching him rather tightly and closer. Not that he minded because Steve was always so comfortable. It made him wonder what the hell Steve had dreamt about.

The morning was chaotic as usual, Steve trying to get Tony out of bed. He resorted to pouring water on the genius's face, who then cursed and sputtered.

"I can't find my shoes!" Tony snapped when Pepper yelled at him over the phone.

"You have 30 other pairs! Pick something different!"

"I want those!"

"Quit acting like a child," Steve laughed pulling out a pair that matched. He was in a casual long sleeved V-neck and low waist jeans with a faded belt and boots. Tony had gotten him into more modern fashions, and really the man looked great in anything. Tony grumbled as he tied them. His scowl turned into a grin when Steve handed him another cup of coffee.

"Come on," Steve laughed pushing him down the stairs.

"I'm going," he mumbled. He gulped down the coffee and they headed down to the garage.

"Ferrari or Audi?" Tony asked. Steve snorted and they took the Audi and sped to the train station.

They met Pepper there who was annoyed that they were late, as usual.

"You really should be used to it by now," Tony shrugged as they boarded the train.

"I shouldn't have to be used to it! If it wasn't for Steve you probably wouldn't have showed up!"

Pepper was flushed in the face and annoyed. Tony would buy her some new shoes. He'd tell Jarvis to pick out a nice pair for her. Shoes fixed everything.

"You know he poured water on me?"

Pepper laughed and looked at Steve who was nodding amused. Tony being scolded like a child was actually kind of fun to watch.

"Thanks again, Steve, he's such a hassle," she laughed. He shrugged and looked out the window.

"We had a long night-"

"I don't need to know!" Pepper interrupted Tony.

"Oh relax, you'd just go and ask Natasha, but that isn't what I meant," he laughed, noting Steve hadn't even blushed. He was staring out the window still.

"Why are we taking a public train? I hate public stuff," he said squirming in his seat. He pulled his feet up and sat cross legged.

"Because you don't own a private train-"

"Jarvis note that, I need to get one, oh and get Pepper a new pair of heels?"

"-Yet. Besides some publicity should be good for you you're too locked up inside that tower again."

Steve snorted and agreed. Jarvis accepted Tony's order, like always, and the genius put his phone away. Steve found it amusing that they also bickered like brother and sister; Tony being the younger annoying immature brother.

"Hey you're supposed to be with me on this!"

"Well I can't argue with her if she is right," Steve pointed out.

"I feel betrayed."

"Good."

"What happened to the man I knew?" Tony exclaimed dramatically. A few people glanced over and murmurs were heard. "Oh! Wanna kiss? We can be on the cover of _People_ magazine again!" Tony said tugging on Steve's arm.

"When we get close to the airport," Steve promised with a blush on his face. Pepper rolled her eyes and leant back in the trains seats. The train lurched and the air horn sounded and they were off.

"Why couldn't we take a car again?" Steve asked watching the buildings pass by.

"I knew Tony was going to be late and there is no traffic when you're on the train," Pepper explained. Tony gasped.

"Look at that car!" he exclaimed.

He climbed over practically in Steve's lap to press his face against the glass.

"Tony!" Steve said not knowing where to put his hands. He settled on one on the brunette's calf and the other on his back.

"That's so nice," he moaned watching it pass by. They weren't going all too fast yet.

"Get off of Steve now Tony," Pepper laughed. Tony pushed back and fell into his seat with a thud. People had their cell phones out and were taking pictures.

"I'm going to the bathroom, behave," Pepper said pointing to Tony.

"What about Steve?"

"You aren't seriously asking that question are you?"

Tony pouted and Pepper laughed as she strode away. Steve jumped when the train bumped slightly.

"What are you so tense for?"

Steve glanced at Tony and let go of the arm rest. He was surprised his finger prints weren't imbedded into it. He let his shoulders drop.

"I'm not tense."

"Oh shut up," Tony snorted.

A few minutes passed and Pepper came back sitting down. She was on the phone so Tony played footsie with Steve.

"I hate train rides," Tony moaned banging his head into Steve's shoulder. "Ow," he moaned afterwards. Steve chuckled and let Tony press his face into his shoulder. "Wanna go outside?" Tony asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't think-"

"They aren't gonna say no, Pep, I'm Tony Stark!" Tony laughed. He tugged Steve down the aisle and they opened the train door to the wind rushing by.

"Kind of loud!" Tony shouted over it. Steve nodded and watched him lean against the railing and look down. The train bumped and Steve made a struggled noise and grabbed Tony's wrist tugging him back. Tony blinked still trying to process what just happened. He turned around slowly in the soldiers arms and began to worry seeing Steve's face pale. He blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you scared of trains?" Tony asked incredulously.

Steve looked away pulling them farther from the railing. "Let's go inside," Steve mumbled. They walked in and Tony fixed Steve's hair waiting for him to talk.

"So...?"

Steve cleared his throat and swallowed.

"My friend, Bucky? He kind of died on a train," Steve mumbled looking anywhere but Tony. Tony thought for a moment. Bucky, Bucky, where had he- oh.

"Barnes, right? He was your best friend," Tony said quietly. Steve nodded. "I didn't know."

"How could you?"

Tony sighed a bit annoyed and leant up to kiss his lips.

"I'm not him Steve-"

"I know that! It's just well, he was really important to me and it always seems... Like they're the ones I lose, and you are so important to me," Steve rambled. Tony smiled feeling his heart flutter at that.

"It takes a lot to take me down," Tony reminded. Steve nodded kissing his forehead.

"I know," Steve's hand wandered over to the center of the billionaire's chest, cupping the arc reactor in his palm gently, "It's just, I'm not fond of trains," he sighed looking around.

"I know and I-"

"Excuse me," A man walked up in a security outfit, "You aren't allowed to be down here."

"We're having a moment here!" Tony snapped.

"Excuse him, we were just leaving, come on Tony," Steve said tugging on his hand. Tony grumbled as they walked away, Steve shaking his head, amused.

"Just tell me if you get uncomfortable okay?" Tony asked as they got to their seats.

"Sure thing," Steve smiled squeezing his hand slightly.

"Are we almost there yet Pepper?" Tony whined unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Yea, yea," she said not looking up from her phone.

The rest of the train ride was comfortable as Tony explained (or at least tried to) how to use a cell phone for things other than calling. Steve still found it amazing and unbelievable, and became flustered (adorably) when Tony asked him so repeat something he did. Tony didn't notice as many signs of discomfort from his lover from then on.

The quick car ride to the airport was boring and full of loud music (Tony's doing).

They got out and there stood Tony's plane shiny and as flashy as his personality.

"Hello my pretty," he grinned waving. Steve snorted and that reminded Tony. "Get over here! You owe me a kiss!"

Steve wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and pressed his lips to Tony's who buried his hands in his hair. They heard a few cameras and to really ensure a spot on the cover of _People_, Tony pushed his hand up the back of Steve's shirt and rubbed at the skin there. They pulled away and Tony gave him a tight hug, arms looped around the blonde's neck.

"Have fun in London?" Steve asked innocently into his hair.

"My hand and I are going to get lonely Steve," he whispered into Steve's ear. The soldier blushed and smacked a kiss to his forehead whispering I love you before pulling away.

"Love you too Cap," he grinned boyishly.

"Good bye, Pepper," Steve waved. Pepper nodded kissing his cheek and ushered Tony away onto the plane.

"Home then, Mr. Rogers?" Happy asked.

"Yes, thank you," he said getting into the car.

The cover of People did end up being their airport smooch.

_Authors Notes: So, I was thinking about Bucky all night because he turns into Cap eventually right? I love the guy and I hate the fact that they make Steve go through so much even though it turns out Bucky is alive! Kind of unfair, if you ask me (but nobody really is sooo..) yeah. I hope you enjoyed! It 3 in the morning by me right now, so I'm totally tired and sorry if this stinks… Thanks for reading! Cheerio!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Request 2) A love-struck merc with a mouth_

_Requested by rebelwilla: A jealous Tony, a love-struck Deadpool, and an oblivious Steve _

"Why the hell is _Wade_ sitting on our couch bothering Bruce?" Tony questioned.

Steve looked up from the cup of coffee he had been making for the said billionaire who complained that his feet hurt and didn't want to get up. He would have asked Pepper to go and do it, but she was sitting comfortably (relaxing for once in her life) on the couch next to Natasha giggling about _something_.

It was movie night in the Avengers household, and really it's become a pattern. Go kick some ass, have a near death experience, de-brief (most of the time) and go watch some random movie. The only way they didn't end up watching one was if someone was seriously injured, mentally or physically, or they were all just way too tired. They were watching some horror sci-fi movie that was too close to Bruce's work with gamma radiation, but he didn't mind. He thought it was funny.

"One, I am never letting you convince me into doing something you're just too lazy to do, and two, he's here because he helped out today," Steve explained, pushing the hot mug into Tony's hands. Tony opened his mouth, stopped, took a large gulp of the heaven steaming in his way too big mug, and swallowed before speaking.

"Steve, no one _likes_ him!"

Steve raised an eyebrow (Tony's pretty sure Natasha showed him how to do that) and frowns clearly wondering what on Earth the genius had meant. The man seemed nice enough. He had quite a mouth, but other than that, he wasn't all too bad.

"That isn't very nice," Steve said walking past him. Tony scrambled after him as they headed into the living room.

"Really, this movie? It isn't even scary, it's actually kind of stupid, they all-"

"Some people haven't seen it yet, Wade," Natasha cut him off before he could finish. He looked ready to snap and say 'bitch please' but Clint added,

"And shut up."

He pouted and leant back in his seat on the couch grumbling stupidity under his breath about how they would want to hear what he had to say so they didn't waste and hour and half of their life on a really bad movie. That's when Tony noticed that he was in his spot that happened to be next to Steve's spot. He felt his eyebrow twitch and annoyance flared within him.

Steve sat down next to Wade smiling politely and the younger man looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Thanks for inviting me over again, Cap," he grinned crossing his legs on the couches soft cushions. Steve was aware of the few death glares tossed his way casually, but he ignored them and smiled right back nodding his head.

"You're in my spot," Tony pointed out, a firm grip on his voice. Wade looked up, his brown eyes staring at the billionaire.

"Strange. There's no sign reading Tony's Spot anywhere, unless my vision is getting bad," the merc pointed out holding up a finger. Just as Tony was about to strangle the man who could very well kill him, easily, Pepper spoke.

"Tony, just sit somewhere else, it isn't a big deal."

Natasha had this smile on her face that Tony really wanted to wipe off, except Natasha could murder him with the remote controller with her eyes closed and her arms tied behind her back. Now that he thought about it, it seemed everyone was taking Wade's side. This was very bad considering he was in a room full of people he has pissed of many times and who could all kill him in one quick motion. Maybe not Pepper, but she could certainly end his life with some embarrassing stories and or voicemails he had left her.

"Fine, let's not point out this is _my_ house, or _my_ TV that we are watching the movie one, that we are using _my_ money to rent, or the fact that _NO ONE LIKES WADE_."

He sat down next to Bruce on the floor who gently rubbed his back in a semi-comforting manner. The billionaire was sulking.

"I like me," Wade laughed, grabbing a handful of popcorn. He managed to shove it all in his mouth and munch on it rather loudly.

"Can we start the movie now?" Clint whined, before being slapped by Natasha.

"Yes I wish to see the adventurous tale!" Thor boomed like the demi-god he is. Everyone agreed with Thor's words and Tony snapped at Jarvis to turn on the movie.

"Man I got to take a piss," Wade said standing up as the beginning of the movie's music starts.

"No one cares!" Clint exclaimed.

"I think you would in a few seconds, oh god I have to go, keep my spot warm Steve?" he purred. With lightning fast speed he disappeared down the hall.

Everyone enjoyed the few minutes of silence that they were spared.

_Maybe_ Tony wouldn't hate Wade so much if he wasn't constantly throwing himself at Steve. He swore that the Deadpool had some sort of stalker-ish crush on their captain (ahem _his_ boyfriend) and had some obsessive thing going on. He seemed to know everything about Steve when they first met (he still is) and he was all doe-eyed and flirtatious with him (he still is).

When Wade came back in and jumped on the couch, managing to fall against Steve slightly, Tony was proud of himself for not chucking his hot cup of coffee at the swordsman's head. He laughed and said sorry to Steve who grinned and said it was fine.

"The CGI in this movie is horrible."

"Who wrote this story, five year olds?"

"Couldn't we have watched something with less gross slime and more sexy women?"

"Guys, we're almost out of popcorn, what's a movie without popcorn?"

"Who even looks that perfect while they're sleeping? I sure as hell don't, I actually look like utter shit when I wake up."

_Wade. Would not. Shut. Up. _

Everyone tried to ignore it, but they just couldn't manage to drown out his annoying comments.

"Steve, does it take a long time for your hair to go like that? Or does it just do it by itself now? It's like, perfect," Wade whispered to the super soldier. Steve blinked, and Tony managed to blow several blood vessels.

"Thanks, Wade," he said quietly. Pepper is watching Tony, amused by the situation at hand. Natasha is finding Tony's display of jealously more interesting than the actual film.

"By the time this movie is over I'll be old enough to date Steve," Wade whined at a particularly quieter part of the movie.

Clint laughed at Tony's outrageous scowl and buried his head into a pillow when the merc bent over for some popcorn and his boxers showed. They were covered in small Captain America shields. Tony looked ready and _willing_ to commit murder.

For the rest of movie, Wade would jump and hide in Steve's shoulder despite the fact it wasn't all that scary, and he's seen this movie twice already. Tony sent the merc dirty looks and Steve just smiled in sympathy thinking that Wilson's fright was real.

When the movie was over, and the team, including Pepper, realized how _right_ Wade had been about it sucking so bad, they felt like punching him in the face even more.

"You do realize one of your arms, are like one of my legs, right?" the brown haired 'soldier' asked poking the captains arms.

"You can thank Stark for that," Steve snorted. He was confused as to why Tony was suddenly so pissed off. It couldn't still be about the couch spot situation could it? It hadn't even been that big of a deal.

"Don't you have to get home Wade?" Tony asked sharply. Steve sent him a look that clearly said 'That was rude, don't say that' and the swordsmen shrugged.

"No. Not really."

A sensible and smart person would realize that that was an invitation to get the fuck out.

"Tis been a long and hard day, my sword wielding friend, perhaps Stark is correct. You should seek rest," Thor said, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

Tony decided Thor was his new favourite friend.

"I guess so," he murmured. He glanced at Cap who clearly looked unhappy that they were all suggesting he should leave. That made him smile slightly and he jumped up to hug the good captain goodbye.

"I'll miss you! It's been a pleasure, really!" he shouted tightening his arms. Tony began to pry the idiot away from his boyfriend spewing profanity _like it was his god damned job. _

"Get out!" he snapped in anger.

"Alright, Stark, Jesus don't get any more grey hairs over me, I was just saying goodbye," he exclaimed holding up his hands.

"Get. Out," Tony seethed, his fist clenching.

"Ba-bye now! Try not to miss me too much!"

With that, the man left. Tony turned to look at Steve who looked beyond confused, and probably a little horrified. The other avengers (and Pepper) stood their awkwardly. Tony looked around and then growled as he fled to his bedroom upstairs.

"What just happened?" Bruce snorted quietly.

"Shit hit the fan," Clint mumbled slowly leaving the room.

Steve ignored them and headed after Tony. He jiggled the doorknob to find it locked.

"Tony open up," he ordered.

Tony, locked away in his room, (their room) ignored him and hugged the pillow tighter to his chest. He imagined it was Wilson's neck, and kept squeezing it tighter and tighter.

"I can break the door down, it's not hard."

Tony scowled and got up undoing the lock, and there stood Steve, looking confused and slightly worried. He swung around and walked back to the bed to resume breaking a fake Wade Wilson's neck.

"What is it?"

Tony looked up at him and stared, his mouth opening and closing like he was some stupid fish.

"You don't even know? Do you?"

"Not really?" Steve asked sounding slightly scared.

"Steve, he was all over you! How do you _not_ notice that? That little ass spewed enough bullshit to make even _you_ realize he was flirting! But, apparently not I guess, because you _didn't_!"

Steve stood there, still incredibly confused, and now blushing, making it hard for Tony to stay mad.

"He was?"

"Yes. He was. That's all he ever does!"

Steve walked over to the bed and crawled across it to Tony who was inching backwards, trying to keep a safe distance. He tugged the pillow away from Tony and tugged him, rather roughly, to his chest. Tony breathed in his scent of some aftershave and America.

"I'm still mad at you."

"No you aren't."

"How did you not notice? Everyone noticed!"

Tony liked that Steve's blush reached down his neck in an adorable way.

"Tony, in relationships, there are things called, trust, loyalty and stupidity. Who cares if he was flirting-"

"Not if, Spangles, he _was_-"

"Hush, let me finish," Steve paused running his hand over Tony's scratchy facial hair, "I only look at you, Tony, remember that, and no one's gonna change that."

Tony huffed in annoyance and leant up to kiss his lover's lips. Steve decided a bashful Tony Stark is indeed a beautifully adorable one. His tan skin combined with a flush made Steve's heart ache and his stomach do wonderfully weird things. He was tempted to ask Steve if he actually had grey hair, but then Steve would bring that up as blackmail later when they were fighting about god knows what.

"Why are you so perfect? How the hell do you even manage to see the good in what is Wade Wilson?" Tony chuckles at the little wrinkle Steve gets in between his eyebrows when he's amused or confused. "You know what, don't tell me, because I don't want to have a reason to start liking the little asshole," he muttered against Steve's grinning lips.

_Authors Notes: And within a year, Deadpool would go from loving America's hero, to loving an orphan with an amazing ass and magical spider powers._

_Lol._

_So here you go! I hope you enjoyed, and I never really wrote Wade before, so he's a new subject to me. He's got an interesting story though. Thank you so much for all of those who are reviewing, alerting, and favourting my stories! It brings me such happiness! _


	8. Chapter 8

_6) Like a Folgers Commercial _

"You know, I really want to draw you," Steve said one morning at breakfast. Tony looked up from his tablet, a warm cup of coffee in his hand.

"Really? Because that involves being really still and I'm not really all that good at that particular, activity," Tony responds. It's one of those rare mornings where Tony has actually woken up in bed with Steve and is eating an actual breakfast. Though these morning are becoming more frequent due to the soldiers mothering tendencies.

"Well, what about when you're working?" Steve asked fiddling a pencil in his hand. He was really itching to draw Tony up close and really observe the details and blemishes that made up the billionaire. He was tired of trying to do so from memory.

"I guess, if you don't mind me moving every now and again," Tony shrugged. He took a long sip of his coffee and placed it down on the table. Steve grinned.

"My god, this looks like a Folgers's commercial," Clint grumbled as he walked in. He retrieved a bowl from the cabinet and proceeded to empty the rest of the frosted flakes box into it. His hair is sticking up and he's got rings under his eyes. He looks exhausted and well, completely out of it.

"Caw caw motherfuckers," he mumbled as he backed out of the room into the dark hallway.

Clearly someone had had a long night.

"He forgot milk," Steve pointed out as he got up. Tony shook his head still laughing quietly.

"The idiot will figure it out."

They both stopped and watched Bruce walk in, grab the milk from the fridge, and walk out of the kitchen mumbling something about bitching birds.

Tony burst out laughing and Steve wished he could take a picture because he loved it when Tony let his walls down completely. He wished he could draw a laughing Tony Stark. A working one was second best though.

"What?" he asked, laughter dying down. Steve blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing," he responded slipping his arms around Tony's waist. The engineer pouted and turned his head away when Steve leant in to kiss him. The soldier got the brunettes cheek instead.

"Tony," Steve grumbled.

"You always look so, captivated for lack of a better fucking word, when I laugh. What's the deal? Don't I do it often enough? I have the old man lines around my eyes to prove it-"

"You're not old-"

"I didn't _say_ I was."

Steve huffed out a breath of annoyance and grabbed Tony's face for a kiss. The genius tensed before relaxing and kissing back.

"Get a room," Natasha mumbled as she walked by scratching at her very bad bed head. They broke apart and Tony hissed in her direction.

"_Get your own house!_"

"Tony!" Steve laughed.

Tony pouted. He began to draw shapes with the pad of his finger against Steve's chest. Thor would be in any minute to break the toaster and demand Tony's assistance so he could make perfectly toasted pop tarts. Tony swore he spent more time fixing the toaster than he did his own suit. Maybe he should consider making a Thor-proof (possibly Hulk-proof) toaster, with more than four slots. Seriously only four slots? What is wrong with people? Every American eats more than four pieces of god damned toast. That's why everyone is so god damn _fat_.

"Seriously though, what's up?" Tony asked after his silent (Steve should be thankful) musings.

Steve smiled softly and played with the hair at the nape of the shorter man's neck. He contemplated kissing at the stubbly tan skin but decided against it. Tony always got too rowdy when he was kissed there.

"I just wish I could draw you when you laugh, I know I could take a picture, but the real thing is so much better and-"

"I beg to differ. I have cameras in the works that make you think the person in the camera is the actual thing-"

"You just make me really happy when you laugh."

Tony smiled at that. He was glad that Steve liked it when he was happy. A good heart and soul, that the forties man had. Steve was better than good though. He was really fan-fucking-tabulous. Tony never dissevered someone so great. He knows that, but he ignores the stupid ass annoying little voice in the back of his head, because Steve is rubbing circles in his lower back that feel way too good.

"You've gotten good with that. Has Pepper taught you how to talk over me?" Tony asked amused.

"I simply learn from the best."

"Ouch. You wound me."

"I aim to pop your overly large ego," Steve chuckled kissing his nose. "But seriously, you, me, sketch book, your lab tonight at 7," Steve decided. Tony blinked but nodded watching as Steve left the kitchen.

"What no kiss goodbye?" he called.

"Go kiss a lamppost iron chef," Clint muttered walking by.

"What wake up on the wrong side of the nest?"

"Bite me Stark."

"I prefer beef over poultry, sorry."

Clint walked away and Tony grinned in smug victory. Now to go clean up his lab so Steve won't kill himself walking in for their drawing date that he hopes will turn into sex.

And reprogram Dummy to not grope Steve too.

Because that's _all_ Dummy.

Not Tony.

_Authors Notes: Short but hopefully sweet? I'll admit I got the caw caw motherfucker from _tumblr_! I don't know who started it, but I saw it, and it was hilarious, so I put that in here. You can use your imagination as to why Clint is so tired… I hope you enjoyed a sweet little domestic moment, the next will be more angsty, I hope. Hope you enjoyed! And thanks again for ALL of the wonderful feedback! Cheerio!_


	9. Chapter 9

_7) One life_

Tony had this habit, this horrible, terrible, utterly disastrous habit of disobeying orders. He disobeyed orders even if they were from Captain America, who happened to be his boyfriend for more than 6 months now. 6 months is outstanding, because 1 week and Tony Stark should be handed a trophy. He was self-obsessed, unstable, volatile, and didn't play well with others. Clearly.

_Except he wasn't._

But he was very stupid sometimes, even if he argued with you that he was undeniably smart.

"Iron Man keep an eye on Widow and give assistance to Hawk if needed, Thor stay with me," their loyal Captain barked over the line. He knew there was no use in ordering around the Hulk, who happened to be using a lamppost as an overly large baseball bat, because their favourite green monster would not listen.

"Aye aye Captain," Tony exclaimed already flying in the _opposite_ direction of Hawkeye. Steve however, did not know this, nor did the rest of the team. "Hey guys, I'm figuring I know where this bomb is, I've got a lock on it," Tony explained after a few minutes of plowing down whatever these aliens were with repulsor blasts.

"Where are you? I've already almost been shot twice you tin-can with a shitty ass plan! I thought you were giving me air cover!" Clint snapped, punching some ugly thing in the face. His arm was already bleeding after being grazed by some gun that was shot at him.

"I was, but it got boring, and well, _bomb_. We seemed to forget about that-"

"No one forgot about it Stark, Cap has been informing us for the past 10 minutes but you turned your com off," Natasha replied eerily calm doing one of her insanely awesome death moves. He really wondered where she got them from or if she just made them up as she went along.

"There are two by the way," Steve added, sounding slightly out of breath. He probably just beat the living daylights out of 50 something things though. He gets a free pass and lets be reminded he's only _slightly_ winded.

"Really how'd you figure that?" Tony asked.

"And why are we just hearing about it now?" Clint added, shooting three more arrows.

"Because I just found it," the blonde said, slightly impatient. He thought his team thought better of him. He nailed some alien in the face with his shield keeping them away from it.

Hulk was coming dangerously close to the destructive thing, and Steve was beginning to worry.

"Do us all a favour Stark, get your ass back here, and help out," Natasha growled out. She shot something in between; well it had more than two eyes, but somewhere on its face.

"You like my ass, and are you seriously asking me to forget about a bomb I'm staring at that c-"

"Tony, distract the Hulk now!" Steve snapped, losing his patience for the billionaire's antics.

"But Cap I'm-"

"God damn it Stark, I'm serious!" Steve snapped panic beginning to erode away his clear thoughts. The Hulk was much too close, and Steve was just managing to keep his feet from stepping on the damned thing. When Steve cursed, that was never a good sign.

"I shall assist, my shield brother!"

Thor, thank god, (oh the irony) came crashing down nudging the green bean they all love away from the bomb.

"That could've been messy," Clint muttered jumping down from a perch.

"Tell me about it," Natasha huffed. So clearly, nobody was Happy with Tony at the moment. He had some valuable information he thought might be useful though.

"Guys," he paused to take a few more aliens heading his way, "Guys there's like 45 seconds left."

This bomb, which looked very large, was bolted down to the man-hole cover ticking away. Tony was pretty sure the one Steve was near looked like that same thing.

"You know, I'm really tired of every alien race attacking New York, you think they'd attack like our capital or something," Clint scowled elbowing something that was screeching in the gut. It spit up bluish looking goop and he made a face.

"Now that you said that, I'll make my bet that's where they'll attack next," Natasha snorted swinging around punching and kicking.

"Did nobody hear me?" Tony asked exasperated. He already had JARVIS running through possible ways to shut down the bomb without it blowing up half of Brooklyn.

"45 seconds is a life time during battle, Tony," Steve said seriously, and Tony feels like it should be Memorial Day, but that's not for another couple weeks, and that's around the time Steve gets really depressed.

"Well it's down to 30 now," Tony murmured.

"Then since you're over there, figure something out to stop it, I guess," Steve sighed heavily.

"Is that an order _Cap?"_

"_Get smart with me Stark and you'll be in charge of clean up for a month_," Steve snapped. Tony winced but muttered 'okay' under his breath. JARIVS already figured out which wire to cut.

"Well how bout' that? It isn't the red wire for once," Tony snorted kneeling down. He slowly removed the metal plate and began to sort through the wires, aware there was now only 20 seconds left on the clock.

Dust swirled around them as they fought, following their moves gracefully, as debris crashed down around them and people ran screaming. No one had gotten hurt yet (civilian wise) so they were pretty much doing their job correctly this time.

"Whoever is near the bomb? Yeah the blue wire, the light blue wire, _that is, more like a teal, yeah cut_ _that one," Tony said rushed over the com as he clipped the wire in half. When no one responded, a slight wave of panic kicked in, and Tony felt his heart thud in his chest._

"_Guys?" he asked worriedly. Shit. The coms were down. Not good. Not good. _

"_JARVIS? Run a scan and figure out what's scattering the communicator's feeds? Now," Tony asked worriedly. _

"_Sir, it appears that you're communicator is the only one not working," the smooth British voice informed. Tony's heart was doing that weird thudding thing again. He quickly snapped an order at JARVIS to figure out why and fix it, before shooting off into the sky. _

_15 seconds left. _

_He was aware of Natasha ad Hulks locations, Natasha having shot at him, and well, it's kind of hard to miss Bruce. He saw a flash of Clint before he disappeared somewhere again, not helping Tony's panic attack. _

"_Alright J., pick up the last coordinates of Steve's locations before my communicator went out," Tony said soaring through the streets. _

_Once JARVIS read off locations Tony stopped short and let himself drop on to the street. Steve should've been around somewhere here. His faithful AI informed him that the bomb was just ahead. When he got there, the thing was open, but no wires were cut. He noticed the bomb set up similar to the other one he just disconnected. _

_10_

_He caught a glimpse of something, and as soon as he bent down to cut the wire he heard gun shots. _

_9 _

_Bruce is Bruce, a few feet away, looking battered and bruised, looking around confused and dazed. He's shot down in front of Tony's eyes. _

_8_

_Thor, his hammer forgotten beside him, lay, bathed in liquid the same colour as his cape. By now the light is beginning to fade from his vision, and there is a pounding behind his eyes._

_7_

_Natasha, next to Clint, head wounds covers their pale complexions. They're holding hands. _

_6_

_5_

_4 _

_Captain Americas shield, splattered with blood was thrown inches from him. Tony's breath hitches in his throat and swings around. There he is, face down in the dirt and dust, clutching at his side, more pale than Tony knows is good. His eyes are open. His chest, the biggest, warmest chest in all of America, isn't falling or rising._

_3_

_Tony cuts the wire._

_The world fades to black as a choked sob racks his body._

His eyes pop open and he's clutching at the arc reactor, gulping in air like he was deprived of it for years. He's coughing, shaking and there are tears streaming down his gritty cheeks.

"Tony? Guys he's awake."

His head whips up too fast, and he hears a faint crack, but he ignores the pain because Steve is clutching his hand, his big worried blue eyes staring at him.

"S-, " Tony coughs and clears his throat, "Steve," he whispers tugging at his hand weakly. Steve looks so worried, pain clouded in his eyes, those eyes that are not dull, not blood shot, nor are they glazed over.

They're alive.

"What happened?" he asks shakily, gripping Steve's hand too tightly. The soldier can take it. Steve moves closer and brushes his hair from his eyes, smiling sadly.

"You cut the wrong wire Tony," Steve whispers, kissing his dirty forehead.

_None of it had been real?_

Apologies spew from his lips, looking around at his team with wild eyes, tears still falling out of them.

"Tony, Tony relax. We're all okay," Bruce says smiling. His bottom lips are quivering ever so slightly, but no one says anything, because he's crying _in front_ of them. Something has to be running through his mind that's horrific. He looks at Thor, and wants to give him a giant hug, just because.

"Just," Natasha pauses, a ghost of a smile on her pink lips (are those tears in her eyes?) appears, "Follow orders next time?" Clint is smiling, remaining quiet for once, and standing next to her.

Tony lets out a weak laugh, letting Steve mop of his mess of a face and nods frantically. He stares up at Steve, who looks concentrated, apprehensive, and a billion other things while he wipes away Tony's tears. His hands are so gentle, and steady, and Tony wants to reach out and hold one, but everything is so _sore_.

"Get some sleep Tony, we'll be here when you wake up," Steve mumbles kissing his temple. His chin is stubbly, and Tony wonders how long he has been cooped up in this bed, in a _hospital_ for that matter.

"Aye aye Captain."

_Authors Notes: Oh the angst levels are rising! This is good. How'd I do? This is a little bit of a gift from me, because I just got two requests and I shall write them, but in the meantime, here is this story. Don't worry, it's got a pretty little ribbon on it and is rather shiny. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading, and I love that more and more people are clicking on my little stories and enjoying them! Can you believe I'm only 2 reviews away from 20? EEEEP! I love you guys! Thanks again! Cheerio!_

_~rousey_


	10. Chapter 10

_Request 3) Fondue _

_Requested by Sharkolla: Tony bragging about Fondue with Steve, to the Avengers!_

It was a quiet early morning. It was actually so quiet that you could hear the birds cooing, most likely pigeons. Clint hated pigeons, they shit everywhere, and he believed it always happened to be on him.

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, a shirt that was way too big on his body (totally Steve's) buttoned up half way. A pair of boxers covered his bottom, which had a pleasant ache from last night's activities. He made a bee line for the coffee machine before any people got in his way of him and his baby.

"You have a problem you know, with caffeine," Natasha decided softly. Tony would have jumped, because _no one _was that quiet, but _coffee_.

Once his mug was filled he took two big slurps and wiped at his mouth lazily. He stared at her, opened his mouth to say something, but pushed the mug back to his lips and inhaled some more.

"I rest my case," she chuckled quietly. Her hands were wrapped around something warm, most likely tea, because she didn't drink coffee. Tony didn't understand how exactly she didn't, or how anybody didn't for that matter, because it was like human fuel .

"He has a lot of problems, you should see his work habits," Bruce murmured walking in. Tony would argue, but Bruce knew best. He shrugged and sat down at the table. He ran his finger over the rim of his mug before dipping his finger into the warm liquid.

"That's gross Tony. Don't do that," Steve chided as he strode in. It was all Steve this morning, no Captain America. He wore sweat pants that hung too low and a t-shirt that seemed too small, but Tony decided all of his shirts were, not that he was _complaining_.

Once Clint strode in with bed head bad enough to lose a few things in, they all sat around the table. Bruce and Steve shared the newspaper while Clint and Natasha spoke in hushed tones, maybe not even in English, and Tony was left to his thoughts.

It was _bad_, when Tony was left to his thoughts.

Thor came stumbling through the door, yawing and scratching at his stomach. He went straight to the toaster (modified with 6 slots instead of 4) and popped in his first batch of Pop tarts. He sat down next to the billionaire, a smile of gratitude on his face and leant back in his chair. Tony was amazed he had taught a _god_ how to use a toaster. His life couldn't get any weirder.

Thor sat in comfortable silence.

Tony, still meddling in his own mind, began to smirk.

"You know," Tony paused, dipping his finger into his cup, to make sure Steve was looking his way, "What my favourite thing to do is?" Clint raised an eyebrow, Bruce looked quite amused, because he could name a lot of things that Tony liked to do.

"Dare I ask what?" Clint snorted, clearly intrigued.

"Fondue."

Natasha snickered into her cup when Steve's face slowly heated to a deep red.

"Tony-"

"It's best at night, and pretty much can be done anywhere, and that makes it all the more fun! I mean, it's hot and easy and _so_ good," Tony purred cutting his boyfriend off. Bruce let a small smirk crawl on to his face, but that's all he showed related to amusement. Steve got up but Tony gripped his hand.

"Don't you think so Steve? I think you like it a lot, hey you guys? I really like to fondue with Steve! I think he's the best at it, or the best I've done it-"

"That's enough!" Steve exclaimed giving Tony's hand a firm tug. He pulled the genius up to his feet, who was now babbling about how great it was when they fed each other. By now, Clint, who Natasha suspiciously whispered into his ear moments ago, was hysterically laughing.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Thor said confused. He stared up at Steve who was pushing Tony's cackling form from the room.

"My coffee! _Wait_!" Tony exclaimed trying to pry his way past Steve.

"It's coffee, or the fondue Tony, your choice," Steve said adamantly. Natasha had her face in her hands, giggling like nobody has ever seen, muttering how unbelievably cruel yet hilarious this all was.

"What is this fondue you all speak of?" Thor asked, becoming impatient. Tony opened his mouth but Steve clamped his hand over it. He felt the genius lick and nip at it trying to get free, but Steve kept a steady grip and refused to remove his hand.

"It's what-"

"_Quiet_ Clint! It's just cheese and bread Thor, honestly," Steve said managing to get the squirming engineer out of the kitchen.

"I do not understand. If it isn't of importance, then why is our good Captain ridding the kitchen of Anthony's presence?" Thor questioned, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Because Tony is an ass," Bruce laughed gently.

"I heard that you _traitor_! No more music when we work!" Tony called from the living room. He was sitting there, arm's crossed looking defiant as ever.

"Yea, because that's _so_ upsetting," Bruce murmured rolling his eyes. Natasha smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, watching Steve's face slowly turn back to a semi-normal colour.

"I wish to try this fondue, perhaps with Steven!" Thor exclaimed, a determined grin on his handsome features.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Nuh-uh! _Mine_!" Tony exclaimed sprinting into the kitchen, and right into a blushing Steve. He paused and then placed a hand on his chin, a thoughtful (kind of creepy actually) look crossed his face.

"Actually, a three way sounds-"

"Bedroom, now!" Steve snapped pointing in the general direction. Tony grinned walking out with his hands up leaving Thor still utterly confused.

"So all this talk of fondue has worked up your appetite huh?"

_Authors Notes: Hopefully funny? I tried^^ I slept over a friend's house last night so I'm running on 2 hours and a cup of delicious black coffee! This was a great request! I hope you all enjoyed! And my gosh! I'm past 20 reviews! Thank you all so much who are following my story! Cheerio! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Request 4) Not him, anything but him._

_Requested by Tiili97: A shy awkward Peter tells his parents about the person he's sort of dating._

"What I want to know is why our son has a hickey on his neck," Steve snorted as he sat down on the couch. Tony spit up his coffee a little bit and placed the mug down on the table.

"What do you mean a _hickey_?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what they are when I see them," Steve says crossing his arms, as he brings his legs up on to the couch. They're clicking through the TV channels. They usually watch NCIS: Miami together when they find time to. They just got done fighting robotic bugs in Manhattan and were overly tired.

"So plural, more than one? Not good. He should at least hide them better," Tony sighed closing his lap top. He fell against Steve, a couple of bruises making his body ache.

"Hey, can I go to a friend's house?"

Speak of the little devil. Tony beckoned him closer by waving his hand, and Peter blinked but shuffled forward slowly.

"Is there, anything you want to, tell us, kid?" Tony asked sitting up and wincing.

"Um, no…"

The kid was dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a _nice_ shirt. He was dressed nicer than he was when he went to school! Steve raised an eyebrow and Peter shifted on his feet.

"What's with the, the look?" Peter asked, scratching at the back of his head. Tony couldn't help but smile, he had picked that up from Steve. Actually, Peter did a lot of things that Steve and Tony did, and they always ended up seeing them repeated.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, expecting his son to be honest with him. He hoped he raised Peter well enough.

"We aren't gonna be mad Pete, that is, if there _is_ anything," Tony said throwing his hand up in the air vaguely.

Peter swallowed, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. He looked everywhere but them. The kid was really bad at lying, where'd he pick that up from?

'Steve,' Tony thought with a small snicker.

"Fine!" Peter exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat.

"So? Care to elaborate?" Tony pressed.

"I was the one who broke your welder! Okay?" he asked pouting.

"That's not-"

"You did that? Why didn't you tell me? I booby trapped Clint's room thinking it was him!" Tony burst out. Steve slapped his shoulder and the engineer pouted rubbing at it. Steve felt slightly guilty but returned his attention back to his son who was now laughing quietly, a dorky smile on his face.

"We meant do you have a, girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" Steve asked bluntly. Tony quit worrying about Clint maiming him momentarily and looked at his child.

"Well," he paused, biting at his lip and looking at the window deciding if he could get over there before Steve grabbed him, "Sort of."

"Sort of? So who is it?" Tony asked hopping up.

"Down boy," Steve joked standing up also. Peter took a step back, still staring at the window, but he was sure his dad noticed he was looking there.

"JARVIS lock all windows," Tony ordered.

"Right away sir," the AI said sounding slightly smug.

Peter let out a small whine and Tony grinned evilly.

"He's, kind of difficult, but really nice, and funny," Peter smiled rubbing at his arm. He was running late, he hadn't expected his parents to play 20 questions with him.

"So what's his name?" Steve asked sweetly.

"Wade, Wilson I think is his last… What?"

Steve turned to look at Tony whose face had a look of disgust on it. He flopped down on the couch and buried his face in his hands moaning no repeatedly.

"Oh quit being so dramatic," Steve snorted, "Maybe he's changed?"

"You guys know him?" Peter asked alarmed.

"Yeah, that little merc with a mouth used to flirt with your dad 24/7! Now he's _consuming_ my son with his _stupidity_!" Tony exclaimed shooting up. Peter blinked, his nose wrinkling slightly at the thought of Wade flirting with his father.

"He never said anything…"

"Stay away from him!" Tony exclaimed. At Peter's hurt and slightly annoyed look Steve shook his head.

"He's not bad, Tony. We can't do that."

"Steve! You know how he is!" Tony exclaimed wildly. This was not happening. Peter was not dating that idiot under _Tony's_ watch. It wasn't happening. No sir it was not. He already bothered Tony once and now he would have to see him frequently because his _son_ was dating him? Then he thought about Wade giving Peter a hickey and nearly choked on his spit, making dramatic gross gagging noises.

"Oh my god," Tony said beginning to think of weddings and grandchildren who _never_ shut up. Tony hated children, Peter had been an exception.

"Relax, Peter you go on your date-"

"It's not a date!"

"-And I'll get him to change his mind," Steve said pushing Peter from the room. Peter blinked and stopped before leaving.

"Thanks dad, really," he smiled hugging him quickly before jogging down the hall to the elevator.

"That elevator better be going down and not up!" Steve called a smile on his face. He didn't want Peter swinging from building to building if he didn't have to.

"Sure!" he called ignoring his father's request.

He got _that_ from Tony.

Steve went back to the couch where Tony was face down, a pillow over his head screaming.

"Oh stop it," Steve said tugging the pillow away. He groaned rubbing his face into the cushions as he repeated 'Not Wade' over and over again.

"Steve what if they're gonna have _sex_? We didn't even have The Talk with Peter yet! My dad didn't with me and that's why I turned out the way I did. Oh my god, what if Peter gets pregnant-"

"He can't Tony-

"-Than I'll be a grandfather… EW! Steve I can't be that old already, oh my god Wade is ruining everything!" Tony shrieked.

"Shut up!" Steve said grabbing Tony's still moving head. The billionaire pouted, something that Peter did very well now, and banged his head into Steve collar bone.

"Ouch, your head is hard."

"Don't say that or I'll get turned on."

"Tony!"

"My dad's fault!"

Steve snorted and rubbed at Tony neck gently wanting to litter it with soft kisses.

"Everything will be fine, and if this all ends badly, we can beat the crap out of Wade alright?"

"Without mercy?"

"If that's necessary. Besides, I'm pretty sure Peter can do that if he was angry enough," Steve reminded his husband, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"I hope we trained him well enough to show no mercy."

"You do, I don't. Anyways I'm sure-"

They both jumped when there was a loud thud and a shout from the floor above them.

"Sir, it appears your contraption has worked and Agent Barton is now in a rather compromising position."

A_uthors Notes: Good? I like the idea of the Super Family. It's so cute, and really I picked up things in the Spider Man movie that Peter did that reminded me the way Steve and Tony acted. Not to mention Peter has Tony's unruly hair and Steve's dorky smile and not to mention he gets both their brains and stubbornness. It's so adorable! I hope you enjoyed this! My gosh! I've gotten to many reviews! Almost to 30! I can't believe all of the requests I'm getting either! Thank you all so much! Cheerio! _

_P.S. I might be starting a High School Au for the Avengers soon, I've got some planning done and I'm just waiting to see when I can upload! _

_~rousey_


	12. Chapter 12

_Request 5) The darkest places _

_Requested Nerdyasianchic: Steve!Whump _

_Going under, going under and his first thoughts had been about Bucky. He wondered if James was waiting; wondering if he knew this was all coming, which was why he didn't hold on longer when Steve flung his hand out to grab him. No one would fling out their hand for him right now; he was alone, except for the weeping women on the other end of the radio planning a date in her mind. _

_All hope is gone. _

_All sounds were drowned out, the last sounds being the dull creak of metal meeting ice, and the familiar smash of glass, something he was used to from play baseball in the streets of Brooklyn. He had never played too well, but he could hit pretty well, and broke a few windows. There was the deafening swoosh as the waves crashed through the broken glass and split ice. _

_He held his breath. _

_The whiteness of the ice and the blueness of the sky were torn from his view, as he was plunged into darkness. It was scary, thinking just how deep, just how vast the ocean could be. Thoughts like that never really crossed your mind. _

_He closed his eyes. _

_He was sure he struggled, kicked and made jerked movements with his arms in attempt to swim to the top of the frozen sea. His eyes burned from the salt, even though they were clamped shut in fear. When no one was around, it was alright to give into the fear, let it consume you for the time being. _

_When his lungs became empty, and the familiar burn in the back of his throat surfaced, he opened in his mouth to take a breath, but only water came in through a swirl. It felt as if he had asthma again, and that was somehow comforting. _

_He was still just a kid from Brooklyn. A tiny asthmatic that was too stubborn to quit. He would die as who he was. _

_Who he had always been. _

_It was horrible, knowing, or at least your brain knows, that you aren't going to get air, but you're body does everything to dry to get sweet oxygen. So your body continues to breathe, sucking in the salty water as you begin to feel heavy. _

_You stop thrashing and struggling. You accept nothing is going to save you, so you let your body float. Floating is easy, effortless, and not so painful. _

_He had no dreams, nor did he meet the God his mother taught him to believe in. Once consciousness left him, it didn't come back. _

He gasped awake, tremors making his body ache, muscles strained with fear. He sat up, clutching at his chest, feeling his thudding heart hammering away at his rib cage.

It was dark.

Where was Tony?

He looked around, worried, panicked and lost. Why was it so cold? He gasped and clutched the blankets around him tighter, feeling like he was being suffocated.

He got up, legs wobbling, arms trembling and eyes heavy. He hurried down the hall, blanket trailing behind him. The halls were dark and played tricks on his eyes. He turned and entered the kitchen. His teeth clattered, and felt like his lips were blue. Blue, he needed a soft glowing blue, and warm chocolate brown eyes, and smooth caramel coloured skin.

He crumpled to the cool tile, not helping his freezing form, and curled up in the blanket. His back was digging into the knob on a cabinet, but he was too frightened to move. Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet?

"Steve?"

His head shot up. He tried to form words, but his teeth were chattering too violently.

"JARVIS get Tony," Bruce said hurriedly. Though the doctor's voice was rushed, his actions were slow, and Steve watched with a cautious eye.

"What year is it Steve?"

Steve stared at him, his fist's clenching around soft fabric. He shook his head and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. Bruce slowly knelt next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and hissed like it was burning.

"It's me Steve, it's Bruce," he said quietly, searching the soldiers face for recognition. Cold blue eyes stared at him, darting back and forth in the darkness of the kitchen.

"What's up Brucey-"

Tony blinked, taking in the scene before him. "Jarvis, lights."

The lights flashed on and Steve's head spun around to see Tony, standing there in jeans and a tank top, grease marks on his cheeks and forehead. He looked vexed.

"T-Tony," he shivered. The genius quickly understood. He fell to his knees beside the soldier and placed a hand on his face. Neither of them noticed Banner scampering away.

"Warm, see?" Tony asked, as if talking to a child. The innocence and fear in the soldier's eyes could be mistaken for someone much younger. Tony had realized their captain was only actually 23, the youngest on their team at the moment, which maybe showed how unbalanced their team actually was.

Steve pressed into the slightly sweaty palm and nodded slowly. He lifted a hand and placed it on the glowing arc reactor.

"I w-woke up, and there was no glow," he said, tremors barely subsiding as he spoke. "I thought… I thought," he stopped and let out a quivering breath.

Tony understood _completely_.

"I'm here right now though. You're here too, in 2012, don't worry, no more fast forwarding time," the smaller said rubbing his cheek with a callused thumb. "Okay?"

Steve looked unsure, his mind telling him otherwise, but nodded.

"Stay?"

Tony sat beside him, curling into his side, sharing the warmth of his body. Steve gave everything his all, so why couldn't Tony just this once? He could forget about the hollow suit he left downstairs just this once. Steve let him under the blanket and clutched at the dirty billionaire. Tony knew Steve was messed up a little bit. They all were, physically or mentally, maybe even both.

But the best people are always a little bit screwed up.

"As long as I'm needed Cap."

Later that morning, from Bruce's fair warnings, the Avengers stayed clear of the kitchen, and said nothing when both men awoke.

_Authors Notes: Woot. I like an angsty little Steve. I mean, Tony is usually the angsty one with the daddy issues and the Afghanistan nightmares, but like, Steve lost _everything_. That's gotta screw you up inside. Everyone deserves a bit of mourning, and it doesn't make you weak at all. As much as I love writing happy fluffy stuff, this darker more realistic route is sometimes more fun. _

_So I'm hoping the person who requested this is okay that I didn't actually make Steve hurt, not physically, just mentally. I can do a story where Steve gets injured, I'd be glad to if you aren't happy, but this is how I interrupted this request… Hope that's okay!_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and positive feedback! I love you all! *Hugs*_

_Cheerio!_

_~rousey_


	13. Chapter 13

_Request 4) Too Vague_

_Requested by DorugaruAtisuto: Tony overhears something and makes the wrong assumption!_

Tony didn't like business trips. They had become rare now that Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries, but he still was requested to come every now and again to promote certain things. He also went if he felt Pepper couldn't handle something, or he liked the place where they were travelling. It was the evening when he returned home from a week long business trip in Tokyo.

He was jet lagged and slightly annoyed because Pepper had snapped at him on the plane for flirting with the pretty CEO of the company they were speaking with. 'You're with Steve now,' she had said and he dubbed the flirtatiousness as part of his charisma and a little sweet talk.

He tugged off his tie as he walked in the door, shutting said door in Pepper's face nodding at whatever she had said.

"Daddy's home," he called removing his sleek suit jacket.

"Welcome home sir, coffee is in the kitchen freshly brewed," JARVIS informed quickly. Tony loved his AI he really did.

"You are indeed of many talents Steven!"

That was Thor.

Why was someone panting?

Tony slowly walked towards the kitchen, removing his shoes on the carpet so his lifts wouldn't click against the wood.

"Thanks, I guess," Steve responded. He sounded out of breath. Tony pressed he back to the wall, listening to the rustling of clothing and snap of a water bottle cap.

"You certainly have stamina and flexibility of no regular mortal," Thor smiled. Tony blinked, licking his lips and narrowing his eyes. "I can see why Anthony always wishes to do this with you and no one else."

What the hell was that?

"I'm tired though," Steve said shyly.

"Perhaps later than, Anthony is not due back for another few hours," the bigger blonde said happily.

So, he had gotten home a few hours early. It was 4, and he was due back at 9, but he had nagged Pepper enough to go home early. He had missed Steve and wanted to go back to being an awesome super hero.

"That sounds good," Steve chuckled quietly. There was more rustling of clothing and a soft gasp.

"My apologies," Thor said laughing.

There was a clearing of a throat and an embarrassed yeah from Steve.

What the _hell_?

Was Steve cheating on him with Thor? He quickly hurried away, sliding slightly on the wood with his socks. He went straight to his lab ignoring his phone that was with no doubt Pepper calling to yell about something.

"I'm not home till 9, J."

"Of course sir," his AI said sounding amused.

"You know, this makes sense? Sure I'm not as young as I used to be, and well I can't very well compete with a demi-god, but I thought Steve was a bit more loyal. I mean, soldier right? You tell him to spit he spits, you tell him to shut up, he most of the time does! What does-"

"Sir, I hate to interrupt your outstanding deduction skills, but Mr. Rogers is approaching," JARVIS said sounding smug.

"Sassy AI. Too much sass not enough intelligence," he huffed watching Steve punch the code into the box. The door slid open and he stopped.

"So you come down to my lab often? When I'm not here?"

"You left your shoes by the couch," Steve said, a smile on his face. "JARVIS brewed the coffee brand only you drink while Thor and I were in the kitchen."

"Do you find Thor attractive?" Tony asked, ignoring the fact Steve just totally played detective on him. He has got to stop watching CSI.

"Well, I um," Steve's face turned pink, "He's good looking I suppose," Steve said slowly.

"Good enough to sleep with him?"

"What?" Steve squawked face becoming red. He itched at his temple and Tony came closer.

"I, I'm with you, why would I, and Thor is with Jane, Tony how could you say that?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean, wait."

Tony stopped and turned around, staring at himself in the mirror at the far end of his work shop. He turned around to stare at Steve who was shifting on his feet looking confused.

"_What_?"

"What if we did a threesome?"

"Tony!"

"No listen, that's not bad! Two gorgeous blondes with me in bed who are both demanding, Steve I'd love to see you like actually not the dominant one for once! Can you imagine how hot that'd be?"

Steve was walking out of the lab shaking his head.

"Where are you going? Steve!"

"Ok, I can't believe you even asked that and, you need rest. You're jet lagged and have no coffee in your system. Come up when you're talking sense."

"I'm talking sense! Right JARVIS? Sense all sense, nothing I ever say is not, senseful. Is that a word- hey Steve don't leave!" he called. He waved half assed at him and turned around crossing his arms and pouted.

"So no three way then?" he asked to no one.

He checked the video feeds of the kitchen, and Steve's room and Thor's and there was nothing that led him to believe they had sex.

"J. Why can't I have the amazing detective skills Steve has?"

"Sir, I think it might be useful to your knowledge if I informed you that Mr. Roger and Odinson never, proceeded with sexual intercourse-"

"Agh! JARVIS! Don't say that, you make me, ew, ugh just don't," he hissed.

"My apologies Sir," the AI said sounding amused.

"You know what, I'm gonna drink a few cups of coffee, and probably pass out doing something stupid, don't wait up for me honey?"

"I'm sure Mr. Rogers will."

"Shut up."

_Authors Notes: It's kind of short, I know, more of a drabble, but hopefully funny? I want to thank you all so much for the absolutely spectacular feedback! I'm almost to 40 reviews, that's almost like 50 which is half of a hundred. I'm a math genius I know…. LOL. Anyways I've lovely requests that I am just so thrilled to write I can't wait! Thanks so much for this awesome request! Cheerio!_

_~rousey_


	14. Chapter 14

_Request 7) A little bit of the 21__st__ century_

_Requested by GunSniper64: A strip tease out of the suit_

_**Warning! Sexual content! **__ I'd like to keep this rated T so if you don't want to read about the sexy fun they're gonna have, than __**don't **__read this chapter please! Thank you! _

So apparently, the big bad guy actually attacked some place _other_ than New York City. They attacked Washington D.C. which kind of sucked, because hello, there were a lot older and harder to replace buildings there. Not to mention it was farther away. The whole team was exhausted, including Thor this time, who decided to stay in Stark Tower rather than flying to Jane in New Mexico. It was a hostage threat with a few bombs and some people from Hydra asking for money from Tony, which was stupid, because like _that_ was going to happen.

To be honest, adrenaline made Tony kind of horny. Why wouldn't it? He got to see several _very_ nice asses in tight suits (particularly Steve's) and got to watch how the all bent and moved. Why was everyone so damn flexible? So to put it simply, Tony was kind of turned on. Especially when Steve was all sweaty, his hair looking like porn hair (all messy and looking like people had been tugging on it, _god_) and a good few decent tears revealing pale silky smooth skin. He had been shot in the leg, but it was already healing, considering it was just a graze.

Yeah, Tony was flying in the jet with everyone because one of the thrusters on his boot were broken, and like hell was he actually gonna focus on flying home. His suit was pretty banged up too. He was done (and horny). Being in the suit while horny is worse than being in a pair of tight jeans.

The arrived home and everyone dispersed amongst different floors. Steve headed down to the lab with Tony, who was still wearing the suit.

"Why do you have that on still?" Steve asked tapping the tips of his fingers against it. The ridges and grooves from the fight messed up the suit's beauty, but in a way it was still rather beautiful. It still managed to look sleek and futuristic. The paint was chipped and scraped away and slightly rough, so Steve ran his fingers over it, waiting for Tony to respond.

"It's good for my health," Tony muttered still inside the suit.

Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, shifting he weight of his body to his other non-injured leg. Why was the man always so persistent on being an ass? Something clinked and Steve's eyes darted to a rather large dent in the arm Tony's hand was tugging at.

"The suit's too banged up to get off, I'm gonna have to take it off piece by piece," he grumbled, face plate flipping open. He's got a bruise on his cheek bone, and Steve want's to reach out and touch it, but he knows his boyfriend will snap at him for it.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked, watching the metal gauntlet tug at the chest piece. Tony murmured no and continued to tug.

"Actually, sit in that chair. J. lower the lights," Tony said suddenly.

Steve blinked turning around to a stool that was slightly stained with some grease, but sat down slowly. He placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly, watching as Tony turned around. There was a hiss and the helmet popped off and Tony placed it down on a messy table beside him. He walked forward slightly, the movements in the suit making quiet noises.

"Did they have strip teases in the 40's?"

Steve's face heated and he looked away.

"No, but I know they have them now," he admitted quietly. Tony's voice was gruff as he chuckled, stopping in font of Steve. He leant down, the whir of robotic muscles and joints making Steve lean back slightly.

Tony's eyes were dark. He moved so quickly and managed to pick Steve up and carry him over to the wall, pressing him against it.

"Undo me," Tony said into his hear, metal pressing places that drove Steve crazy. Steve brought his hands up and tugged at the chest plate, watching it fall off to the floor. Tony ground his hips into Steve's, the cool metal driving the soldier's heated body wild. Tony nipped at the soft spot at the base of his lover's neck and gave a light suck, loving the way his blonde gasped and twitched. Two strong hands began to fumble as Steve removed pieces of the armor.

Half way through the process, Tony pressed his bare hands to Steve's neck, crashing their lips together. They both struggled for dominance, Tony giving in, and let Steve's tongue caress the inside of his mouth. He tugged at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth (a kink Tony decided he _loved_) and pressed into the hard suit, whining in annoyance low in his throat. He was clearly looking to be able to mold to his lover and feel everything. For someone so innocent, Steve sure was a dirty kisser. The smaller man's hand slipped down Steve's neck across his chest to the bulge growing in his boyfriends sweat pants.

"Ah, Tony," he said breaking away. His lips were red and swollen, slick with spit. Tony palmed the growing erection for a moment kissing at the base of Steve's strong jaw before leaning up to his ear, managing to press his metal thigh into Steve's groin.

"Keep going," he ordered nipped at the side of his ear. Steve's hand ran over the armor, finding buttons and hatches letting the cool metal collect around them on the floor. Steve sunk down to the brunettes legs, pressing soft kisses to the armor as he undid the pieces there. The engineer placed a heavy hand on Steve's still mussed hair and tugged slightly, letting out a soft groan when the metal protecting his crotch fell away.

"Mm tired," Tony murmured gently. Steve let out a huff, letting his hands drag over the curve of his lover's ass teasingly.

"Well now I'm turned on, so no sleep," Steve snarled pulling off more pieces.

Tony wore a tight black suit beneath the armor, similar to a diving one that happened to show everything. The curves of his waist and ass, the muscles in his arms and legs, and the growing bulge Steve reached out to stroke. The fabric was thin, yet durable and smooth to the touch, barely able to make out the stitching.

The billionaire kicked off the rest of the broken thrusters and metal from his feet and scrambled away, loving the way Steve tried to grab at his ass. He dragged the stool over, tripping on a piece of the suit during the process, and cursed slightly. Steve laughed, his face flushed like always. He pushed the stool up against the wall and forced the soldier down to sit (well Steve let him force him down) which the good captain did.

"J. how about something good, but keep it low," Tony said, his voice husky and laced with want. Steve blinked, swallowing air and watched Tony take a few steps back.

JARVIS didn't say a word, just simply turned on a song that Steve didn't know. It didn't sound like people and guitars being murdered though so Steve was okay with it. Tony took a step forward, swinging his hips unnecessarily wide.

He strutted (yes strut) up to Steve, and slunk slowly down Steve's body, rubbing every ounce of his chest and waist against the soldier. He brought his hands up to the blonde's broader soldiers and crushed their lips together, teeth clinking slowly. Tony climbed into his lap and began to grind, rotating his hips in jerked circular motions, drawing a groan from Steve's lips. He stood, and turned around, quickly digging his ass into Steve's crotch, beginning to bounce slightly, his hand sneaking up around the back of the captain's neck. He guided his lovers hand to his crotch and let him feel what was happening in his lower regions, and for that, he was allowed to hear a gasp of breath.

Tony lifted his hand slightly, sliding it from the back of Steve's neck to his hair and began to tug, causing Steve to fondle is growing erection through the black suit. Steve always had a thing for hair tugging, and Tony was so glad he had found it out.

Tony breathed and pulled himself from the inviting hips, fully aroused and so deliciously warm. He took the zipper in between his fingers and zipped it down slowly, running his free hand down his chest to his hip and circling back up again. Steve swallowed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips possessively. Tony unzipped it just enough so he could push it past his shoulders, revealing tan skin lit up by the faint glow of the arc reactor and prominent collar bones. Steve grabbed his waist tugging him forward on to his lap and a surprised noise left Tony's mouth. His head fell back as Steve dove in, licking and nipping at the exposed flesh. He rotated his hips again, gasping and asking for more.

"You know, it seems whenever the fights over, your pouncing on me for sex," Steve says, breath ghosting over overly sensitive skin. Tony let out a huff of laughter, gripping Steve head in his and tilted his head back for a kiss.

The soldier broke away first, slightly breathless and began to tug at the suit. The billionaire quickly grabbed his hands and stood back up, standing close, in between the soldier legs.

"No touching," he whispered, bowing down to hiss the words in the blonde's ear. Tony began to shimmy, letting the tight suit work its way down his chest and stomach until it hung around his waist. He held his hands up, and slid them down Steve's chest, feeling his nipples harden ever so slightly at the lingering touches. He smirked flirtatiously and pressed a kiss over the area where Steve's heart would be.

"You're making it hard for me not to," Steve hissed, bringing a hand up to tug at the back off the suit, revealing the smooth skin of Tony's ass. He slipped his hand inside and Tony groaned pushing closer, they're body melting against one another.

Soon Tony shed Steve of his clothes and the soldier sat there, aroused and completely naked, making Tony's heart thud in his chest.

The music turned off.

"So gorgeous and downright sexy," Tony purred against Steve's lips. "Let me ride you," he whispered nipping at the bottom of Steve's jaw again. Steve nodded frantically, too aroused to from words, and Tony grinned, batting his eyelashes.

Once Steve managed to stretch out the smaller man (there had been a few curses and a small bit of pain) Tony sat back down in his boyfriends lap. He lifted his hips grabbing ahold of Steve's cock and slowly sat down again, his head falling back as he let out an airy moan. Steve clutched at his hips, smoothing his thumbs over the jutting bones, worrying momentarily that he should feed Tony more, and sighed. Tony was still _so_ tight.

"S-so big," Tony gasped clutching at Steve shoulders.

"Need a minute?"

"Need a minute."

Steve was content with kissing the arc reactor and rubbing his thumbs over Tony's nipples, feeling them harden.

"I'm good," Tony hissed finally, and began to move. The soldier's big hands crept up around his waist guiding his movements. Beads of sweat began to roll down the brunette's body glistening on his skin. Steve listened to the panting that left his lover's mouth and groaned, his hips hitching up to meet Tony.

The sounds of sex filled the room, making Steve flush and Tony laugh in pleasure filled delight.

When Tony started to clench slightly tighter around him, Steve took ahold of his cock. He worked his thumb over the head, pre-come smearing and Tony's pace quickened. Tony had long ago found his prostate, focus becoming hard and not letting go even harder. Steve tugged at Tony's cock in sync with the billionaire's frantic movements, and soon it became too much for Tony to bear.

He froze; body tensing as his head fell back, letting out a moan as he released his seed into Steve's hand. The soldier quickly followed him over the edge, the warm heat crashing over within him as he came deep inside him; Tony's hot, silky wet inside clenching around him so wonderfully.

Tony fell against Steve, panting and murmuring something about ending the day with perfect sex.

"This almost doesn't make me annoyed about my suit being so banged up," Tony slurred against his soldier's neck. He smiled into the skin when it vibrated with soft laughter.

"Oh shut up," Steve laughed running his clean hand through dark brown locks. It was always cute when Tony's hair stuck to his face, framing it and sticking up in a billion different directions.

"So, how'd you like your first strip tease/ lap dance?" Tony questioned tracing patterns over Steve's muscled chest.

"I think, we're gonna have to do it again," Steve smiled kissing his boyfriends temple gently.

"Really? I presume our positions will be switched, yeah? Cause I'm starting to get hard thinking about what you'd look like in a slinky thong or maybe a pair of booty shorts."

"Shut up," Steve snorted, feeling his face flush again.

"So that's a yes then, you're just too afraid to say it. It's alright I get it, I mean you are still like innocent in a way, which I don't get because you're with me, and we live with Barton, but-"

"I'd really not like to discuss him while we just got over having sex."

"Well, lap dance and strip tease too, and why not? We could talk about worse things, red headed things that happens to be Russian and probably knows I'm speaking about her because she's a super spy."

"It's just, you know what?" Steve asked softly, pausing too tired to deal with Tony's ramblings. When Tony looked up at him through lidded eyes, and long black eyelashes, Steve pressed a kiss to his fore head. "Promise me to stay out of the lab tonight, and you just might get that little wish of yours sooner."

Tony's breath hitched in his throat and he pressed their lips together, smirking in pure joy. Steve shifted and Tony groaned quietly and pulled himself off Steve, turning around to pick up Steve's shirt. He pulled it over his head, letting it droop to mid-thigh. Steve pulled on his sweat pants and wiped his hand on a cloth he found on the work table.

"Bribing me with sex? You are a smart man Mr. Rogers," Tony murmured, pushing himself into Steve. Steve leant down and kissed him on the lips, cupping his cheek in his large hand. He spoke quiet words against Tony's chapped lips.

"Well I have a smart man of my _own_ to pick things up from."

It might have been Steve's first time seeing Tony blush brighter than him.

_Authors Notes: Oh my god. Is it bad my longest one-shot is __**smut**__? No? Okay. You asked for a strip tease out of the suit so I sort of did that, but made the actual strip tease with the suit Tony wears underneath… I hope that's okay! And I even through in a free lap dance! Haha! Hope you enjoyed! My next request seems like a good one, I can't wait!I'm past 40 reviews and I am ecstatic! I love you all so very much! Thank you so much for all of the support! Cheerio!_

_~rousey_


	15. Chapter 15

_Request 8) The Tie in the Road_

_Requested by Wildfire2: Tony brushes off something misjudging how much danger he's actually in (slightly longer than usual please?)_

"What the hell are you two watching?" Tony asked, drying his hair as he strode in. Bruce simply ignored him and Steve laughed. Natasha and Clint were gone on a mission and Thor happened to be back in Asgard for some super-secret Asgardian business. To put it simply, they all heard a loud voice and Thor jumped out the window a certain hammer in hand.

"Some weird show," Steve chuckled, turning back to the television. Bruce is manning the remote because Steve still hadn't quite got the hang of it yet. He still got up to change the channels (something Tony found incredibly cute) most of the time.

"It's about people with different disorders," Bruce elaborated when he noticed his friend getting ready to reply with a snarky remark. Tony nodded sitting down in between them, one because _his_ house, two _his_ couch and three, the shower left his body chilled.

"JARVIS raise the temperature 3 degrees," Tony called lazily. He was already melting into Steve's side, enjoying the comfort he found there. Bruce rolled his eyes and scooted the opposite way, tucking his feet and legs underneath him. Tony wanted to hug him because suddenly he felt like Bruce might awkwardly feel like the third wheel. Nah, Bruce didn't really bother with those types of things. Tony presumed to lay limp against Steve. A loud crash sounded and Tony jumped whipping around.

"Damn it dummy! Clean it up or no upgrade this week!" Tony snapped at the whirring robot. How the hell had it gotten upstairs? He blamed Steve. Dummy had been on a breaking binge and he just broke two more glasses that were on the counter. Said soldier noticed how tense Tony was and wondered why. He had noticed the engineer had been locking things up more, and shutting doors behind him. He was acting like he was paranoid. Steve just didn't know about what.

"_The patient becomes paranoid, and often feels like there isn't any way out. The world they have created in their mind and people they've made up suddenly become dangerous. Schizophrenic people tend to have a higher rate of suicide than people with any other disorder."_

Or so the fancy British man said in the TV. Tony thought he was schizophrenic once or twice in his younger years (a few times in his older years too) when he heard voice's or saw somebody who wasn't actually there. Like he thought he saw a man in the window the other day, but he played it off as not enough sleep and two much caffeine in his system.

"You look deep in thought," Steve said playing with the hair at the nape of Tony's neck momentarily. He had aimlessly begun to run his fingers through it. The genius needed a haircut; it was getting too long, even if Steve liked it that way.

"You don't have that disorder Tony, you're just nuts," Bruce said leaning against his palm. Tony looked over at him, wondering how the man managed to come to the conclusion, and secretly read his mind. Bruce was tremendously smart, and hell if he had been famous like Tony, he'd get _a lot_ of attention. Steve merely laughed at their scientific interacting.

"_Erotomania is a type of delusion where an affected person believes, usually a celebrity or somebody famous, is in love with them, and sometimes will go to dangerous extents to prove their beliefs."_

"Okay, that's just plain creepy," Tony said after a moment of silence. "I mean, can you imagine some person like walking up to you and kissing you, at random, and being like, hi honey how was your day? You know how mind fucked the other person would be? They'd just stare and then probably kick them." Tony laughed because it was true! People with this disorder managed to create memories of what they wished they had with whoever they believe is in love with them! It was sort of funny in a way; A very creepy funny way.

Bruce rolled his eyes and rubbed at the side of his face.

"I feel bad for people with these disorders," Steve mumbled, watching as a little kid with OCD came up on the screen. Tony could admit he had a little bit of OCD and ADD because hello! He was the eccentric billionaire genius who was _nuts_. Or at least, that's what Bruce had called him. The little girl had to wipe the door knob six times before opening it and then another six times after she closed it.

They all jumped when the elevator dinged and Pepper walked out, looking furious.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Get your ass in a clean suit and put something other than coffee in that body of yours and come downstairs with me right now!" Pepper snarled, placing a hand on her hip. Tony blinked for a moment, wondering what the hell he had forgotten. Oh yea, that board meeting he was supposed to go to. Something about work and being responsible, two things Tony didn't happen to like very much.

"Can't I miss-"Tony's whine was cut off by Pepper's tight 'Not a chance!' He huffed getting up and padded away to his room much like a child.

"What am I going to do with him? I swear! It's like having a damned child instead of a 38 year old man! I have no idea how you put up with him!" she exclaimed scribbling violently on her clip board. She muttered a few things under her breath that made Steve raise an eyebrow. Bruce sat there looking quite amused by the situation.

A couple minutes passed and Tony strode out tying his tie, remarkably well dressed per usual, and his shoe laces untied.

"Let me just-"

"No, we'll get you something to eat on the way there, we've got to go," she hissed tugging him towards the elevator.

"I was gonna say kiss Steve goodbye women! But fine! He can wait till I get back- It's Pep's fault Steve! All Pepper!" Tony called as the doors slid shut. Steve let out a breath and rolled his eyes at Tony antics. Bruce was shaking his head containing his laughter pretty well. Tony sure was a card.

"I can't believe you're making me go, what's the big deal anyways?" he asked once they were in the car. He focused on tying his shoes for a few moments, and when he realized Pepper was on the phone he pouted in frustration.

"So you ignore me now too? What is this- actually you've always ignored me pretty well, Pep, Pepper, pepperoni, answer me babe-"

"_Shut up_!" she snapped. Tony moped and looked out the window. After it got boring he began to play games on his phone. Who knew being a CEO of a company was so hard… Oh wait, _he_ did. Well, it hadn't been that bad with Pepper there, because she did most of the work anyways. Tony glanced over at the redhead who was going through an organizer, probably planning another god awful trip somewhere, somewhere with no Steve, no Bruce to science it up with, or Clint to harass.

They didn't end to stop for food, and the billionaire insisted on complaining about how is stomach would growl at the most awkward quiet times and be made fun of.

"This is a BOE meeting Tony, not a school class room."

"It's still embarrassing!"

They got to the meeting and Tony sulked in beside Pepper, waving lazily when people greeted him excitedly. One man even gave Tony coffee, which happened to be the blend he liked, and thanked him, taking a long sip and groaning.

"Pep? Who is that guy? I wanna give him a raise," Tony murmured as they sat down.

"Just someone on the board," Pepper shrugged.

The meeting was boring, and too long, and held zero interest to Tony. He played a one side game of footsie with Pepper until she kicked him in the shin, and then he began to run through new designs for the iron man armor. After he realized his Rolex wasn't working (he had went to check the time and the seconds arm wasn't moving) he took it off and tossed it on the table, a few people looking his way at the loud clink, which consisted of a scary glare from Pepper.

He hears a soft click as some old stuffy guy began to talk about stocks. He looked around when he heard it again. He ran a hand over his face, trying not to yawn, because he kind of doesn't want to deal with Pepper's reaction.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

'What the hell?' he thought looking around. Now that he thought of it, it was definitely a camera making those noises. He glanced over at the man who had given him coffee and grinned, mouthing 'Thanks' to him. The man beamed. So maybe the guy knew how to play CEO's pet and needed and extra lump sum of cash. Tony could spare 1,000 dollars, maybe. It wasn't that much, but enough for a cup of coffee.

"… As I've come to the conclusion. Thank you," the man finished up at the front. Tony was twirling his pen around on the table. He abruptly stood to shake the man's hand when Pepper nudged his shoulder.

"Thank you," Tony said, wondering what on Earth he was thanking for. The man smiled and nodded though and Tony had a feeling it was fake, because everyone in that room knew he wasn't paying attention. He tugged gently at his CEO's arm.

"I have a few things to discuss Tony, go ahead down to the car, okay?" she asked. He sighed but nodded and left. Little did he know he had left the broken Rolex on the table.

He waited outside, wondering whether he should call Steve and Bruce and ask if he should bring home pizza. He decided not to when he heard that familiar clicking. He looked around, curious as to where it came from. He leant against the railing of the stairs and sighed crossing his arms.

_Click_

"What the hell!" he exclaimed standing up straight. There were no paparazzi around, and the street was relatively calm, save for a few cars going by. He quickly got into his car, ignoring Happy's amused snort. He had obviously heard Tony's outburst.

Tony had felt uneasy all week. He thought it was just nerves from little rest and a lot of work, but clearly it wasn't. He had been noticing a few strange things, like windows were open that he had left closed, and a few different cars following his for a few miles before driving off... Maybe the cars were just coincidental, he supposed, because he was famous after all, and his license plate did happen to read Stark, but the window thing was just weird.

"Where is Pepper, I want to get pizza," he groaned along with his stomach. He jumped when the car door clicked and opened, but relaxed when his friend slipped inside with a sigh of relief.

"Was that so bad?" she asked.

She ignored the face Tony made in disgust.

"Ordering pizza, we can pick it up, we're out anyway," Tony said already calling a pizza joint. Pepper sighed and rested her head back on the seat. She was so tired. She listened to the brunette argue with the man on the phone for not having pepperoni left, and chuckled to herself.

"Alright! Hogan! Usual pizza place!" Tony called to his driver upfront.

"You got it boss," Happy smiled.

When the car rolled to a stop, Tony hopped out and went inside. There were two people in front of him, so he didn't bother pulling the 'I'm a celebrity' card to get to the front. He waited patiently, tapping his foot with a scowl on his face. Okay, so maybe patience wasn't his strong point sometimes. He turned when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're Tony Stark," the man grinned. He looked familiar, but Tony couldn't place his finger on it. He nodded a dazzling smile on his face suddenly.

"Right you are," he smiled holding out a hand to shake. The man took it and gave a nice firm shake.

"I think you are one of the greatest men of all time! Do you think we could take a picture?" the man said, sounding hopeful. The two people in front of him seemed to be taking _long_ so he shrugged.

"Why not?"

The man smiled and held up the camera in front of them, and flashed a picture. When he viewed the screen, Tony unable to see, he frowned.

"It's too dark; I can't see your face. Do you think we can go out back? There are a few tables and some lighting out there. I come here often with my, husband," the man smiled, hesitating slightly. Tony grinned and nodded. He loved taking Steve out on dates too.

"Sure, come on," Tony said. He led the man out back and as soon as he stepped outside he was met with darkness.

"Hey," Tony paused, squinting trying to see, "I thought you said there was-"

He was cut off when something slammed into the back of his head, consciousness quickly escaping him. His last thoughts were something about never getting to eat and wondering if Steve would save him.

…

Pepper tapped her nails against the window, her patience waning away. Unlike Tony, she had the capability of waiting in a mature manner. Why was something so simple taking so long though? By the looks of it, the place wasn't even all that busy! Who went out to get dinner on a Tuesday night anyways? It was late for dinner too, the sky dark due to the time of the year.

She pulled out her phone and sighed deciding to call.

"Hello?"

"Tony?"

"No, I'm afraid he can't come to the phone at the moment, but I can take a message," the voice said. It was deep and gravely sounding. Pepper's heart beat began to become more noticeable and she swallowed.

"Who is this?" she asked. Her eyes met Happy's in the mirror, his frown lines deepening.

"Why Pepper, I'm shocked you don't remember! You were there at the wedding walking Tony down the aisle! It's me," the man laughed. He wasn't being sarcastic at all, in fact, he sounded genuinely _honest_. Pepper became confused, gripping at her head. She was getting too old for this shit.

"Whoever is playing this joke, quit it or I'm calling the police," she snapped. But where was Tony? And who the hell was this?

"There's no need for the police Pep, Tony's just sleeping," the man chuckled sweetly. Pepper's eye twitched and she snapped at Happy. 'Call Steve and Bruce,' she mouthed. He nodded getting out of the car. She watched him dial and went back to the call.

"Really? Sleeping? He just walked into the pizzeria," Pepper said disbelieving. Sleeping can mean a number of things. Hopefully it wasn't the worst one.

"No he didn't! Pepper, are you feeling well? He's been with me all evening, and he finally fell asleep moments ago. Too long in the lab again, finally got him to relax."

"What did you do to him? Where are you?" she asked frantically, trying to keep the tremors from her voice.

"We're home now, I'll call you later, alright?" he asked. He hung up as she screamed protests and Tony's name. She knew she wasn't getting a call back.

Happy got back into the car.

"They're on their way," he said quietly. Pepper nodded and tracked Tony's phone. As soon as she got a location before it disconnected, she scribbled it down on the corner of her clip board and placed the pen down. Her hands were shaking. She placed her face in her hands taking in deep breaths. Why couldn't Tony even get a pizza without getting into trouble? She had to care about him, she just had to. A few minutes passed of horrible waiting and the sickly smell of oil from the pizzeria outside.

They both heard car doors slam and they quickly exited the car. Bruce and Steve strode up to them, uneasiness and distress clear on their faces.

"What happened?" Steve asked hastily.

And Pepper explained.

Bruce's face was emotionless until Pepper mentioned he was speaking like the man had known Tony, and it was clear neither Tony nor Pepper knew him. If Tony was getting married, it'd be to Steve. And Rhodey would probably walk him down the aisle.

"Oh my god, Steve," Bruce said quickly. It all clicked into place.

The blonde's eyes were closed, his arms crossed, a vexed expression on his face. He was nodding rubbing a hand over his face in anxiety. He had realized it already too.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"I think I know why the guy was speaking like that, Steve will explain. Give me the phone and we'll head to the location before it was disconnected," Bruce said quickly. Pepper nodded fumbling for her phone and pulled it from her pocket. They all hurried into the car.

Steve began to explain about the show they watched, about different disorders, and brought up Erotomania. Pepper looked horrified. He rubbed at her shoulder, trying to comfort her. In all honesty he was very worried and very pissed, and he didn't really feel in the comforting mood. His teeth were grinding together, and his face held a stony expression.

"Relax Steve," Bruce said eyeing him from the front seat. Said person let out a breath and removed his hand from Pepper's shoulder.

"This guy thinks Tony's in love with him?!" Pepper cried finally. Steve bowed his head and Bruce exhaled, telling Happy to drive quicker.

…

When Tony came too, he was in a room that looked very much like his own. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust, wondering if he had made it home at first. Everything down to the stitching in the carpets looked the same. The view from the window was different though. He went to move, but found he couldn't. His heart rate increased slightly as he tugged at his bonds. He was tied to an arm chair similar to the one he had in his room. He never really sat in it because he didn't spend a lot of time in his room except other than dressing, showering, and having sex with Steve.

"Hello?" he called quietly. He felt dizzy, and a bit too hot. He sure wasn't hungry anymore. He struggled again, shifting underneath the tight rope and metal hand cuffs. He couldn't slide out of it.

"You're awake," a voice said. His head jerked wildly to the side and saw a man.

It was him.

"You're the guy who gave me coffee at the meeting," Tony said, his voice cracking slightly. When he was offered water he shook his head, turning it to the side. Fingers brushed over his jaw and he pressed farther back into the arm chair. This wasn't good. Not being able to move, trapped by a boring business guy? What did he want?

"Of course sweetie, like I do every day, just how you like it, black with one sugar," the man drawled out quietly. Tony's eyebrows furrowed, jerking his head away when the man went to touch him.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on in that head of yours, but I've never met you in my life, who even are you?" Tony snapped, fingers twitching slightly. The metal of the cuffs were beginning to dig into his wrists.

"You're husband honey, I guess you hit your head harder than I thought," the man smiled warmly, running his hands through Tony's brown locks.

"Stop it," he snapped," I didn't fall, you hit me over the head with something god damn _hard_! I'm not you're husband, and who the _hell_ you are do you think you are!?" Tony yelled frustrated. Suddenly, a hand with strong fingers gripped his jaw, tugging his head straight up.

"Stop yelling, we aren't going to argue again," the man snapped sharply. He let go of Tony's jaw, and the genius moved it around in slight pain. The man frowned and brushed his fingers over it in a loving manner. Tony preferred soft warm hands over sweaty callused ones.

"I'm sorry baby, I was a little too rough," he purred, rubbing at the sore spots. Tony's breath hitched and he clamped his eyes shut. His vision was doubling.

"My head hurts," he slurred slightly. The stranger hummed tracing the bones in the engineer's neck caringly.

"It's pain killers."

Shit. Tony was drugged. Tony was drugged and with some crazy dude, and he couldn't move a muscle. Not good, not good, _so_ not good.

"Don't like it," Tony murmured. He swiveled his head away when the man leant his face in. His breath smelt like cigarettes and his teeth were crooked. He was used to the smell of spearmint, and a perfect Colgate smile.

The man guided Tony's head to his own and pressed their lips together. Tony screamed curses into his mouth tugging violently, feeling the muscles strain in his neck. The opening of his mouth only gave the stalker an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Tony choked, feeling the warm wet digit slip over his own. He breathed heavily though his nose, making sounds of protest as the man suck at his lips.

He pulled away, smiling and brushing hair from brunette's eyes. Tony looked wild, eyes dilated and wide, hair a mess, and a vein in his neck popping out. He was panting, saliva dripping down his chin.

"I haven't kissed you in forever sweet heart, it was nice."

He leant in brushing his lips over Tony nose and stood up straight. "You know, you should really close the blinds when you change? Somebody could be spying," the stalker chuckled quietly.

"Like you?" Tony ground out, wanting to throw up.

"No silly, I see sometimes, but I don't need to spy, because you're all mine. I'm saying somebody _could_," he chuckled. "Like that blonde you're always with. Who is he? I think you cheat on me sometimes," the man growled.

Steve.

Tony jumped when the man slammed his hand beside his head against the couch's back. He watched the man's face melt from anger into something like compassion.

"But, then I remember how sweet you are, and I can't possibly imagine you cheating," he chuckled. Tony swallowed, his throat feeling dry. It was so hard to focus, everything moving slower than usual, a bit blurrier now too.

"I feel weird," Tony whispered brokenly. He didn't know what to do. He had been kidnapped before, but never by some stalker who seemed to know _everything_ about him.

"It's alright," the stranger said, slipping his hand down Tony's waist. He rubbed at his hip and Tony twitched away, trying to make a distance. When he watched the hand, making sure it wasn't going any lower Tony realized he wasn't wearing his sleek grey suit anymore.

"My clothes," he said staring at the jeans and wife beater.

"I know you like these more. They show off you're perfect little body," he chuckled tugging at the low collar of the tank top.

"You changed my clothes?" Tony asked, rolling his head to look at him in alarm, or lazy alarm, because everything felt like so much _effort_. He suddenly felt grimy and scared. What had the man done while he was unconscious? He shivered, the temperature of the room seeming cooler, though it never changed. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had taken advantage of him.

"Well yeah," the man chuckled. His short hair stuck up slightly, the closer Tony looked and he had a beard. He wasn't hideous, but he wasn't attractive either. The creepy glint in his eyes scared Tony beyond all hell anyways.

It was a _knowing_ glint.

"You told me, on our 5th date, that suits were sometimes too stiff," the man smiled, petting Tony's face softly. He looked so caring and so loving, and it was _freaking_ Tony out. He licked his lips and felt his breath quicken.

"Oh!" the stalker said quickly.

He got up and came back holding something in his hands.

"I brought you a new one, because yours broke, remember? You dropped it and the hands stopped moving," he smiled holding up a new watch. Tony's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he wriggled his wrist when the accessory was being clasped to it.

He smiled at the watch, running his finger over it before dragging his hand down Tony's arm. The strangers hand slid faintly off his face and slipped down around his thigh, palming the inside and sliding back up over his hip. Tony watched, his breath coming out wild.

He watched the man's other hand come to rest on his chest over the arc reactor and his breath faltered. Flashes of Obadiah slowly pulling his life away for his personal gain zoomed through his mind. His eyes snapped to the man's.

"What's your name?" Tony probed leaning away from the touch.

"Ryan. Maybe I should give you some more pain killers," 'Ryan' frowned, running his thumb across Tony's bottom lip. The billionaire was tempted to nip at the digit, but it seemed like that'd be too much effort, and a _bad_ idea.

"No, no, that's okay, really, I'm feeling better," Tony smiled tiredly. He ignored the fact everything was slowed down, and melting at the edges. He closed his eyes when this Ryan guy moved away.

"It'll make you feel better," he smiled rubbing his knee. He disappeared out of the door and Tony sighed. He looked around, rolling his head around on his shoulders. He felt the man's fingers on him still, nudging at his skin and tugging at him roughly.

Tony thought of Steve, and how happy he was going to be when he could just be held by solid arms. He looked around struggling again and shook his head trying to clear up his mind. He just _had_ to be tied up. If they would've left him alone in the room, he would've found something or done something to leave. Perhaps the man just knew Tony too well. The glow of the reactor lit up things in his room. JARVIS wasn't in his room, so there was another difference.

Tony shivered and goose bumps swept across his skin. He swallowed nervously, shaking in the cuffs, listening to them clatter.

The thought of someone watching him for god knows how long, is a creepy thought. Imagine, someone peering in your window, or following you, 24/7? They become all knowing, figuring out what you like, what you don't like, and what your weaknesses are, whether they be physical or mental.

Tony wanted Steve. He wanted his big strong arms for a hug, and soft voice to reassure him he'd be okay. He had the best people looking for him, he knew. He'd get out of here. He'd be okay.

Right?

He heard the door knob and Ryan came back in.

"Open up," he smiled, holding out a small blue pill. Tony pressed his lips firmly shut and shook his head. He closed his eyes when the stalker grabbed his jaw in a bone crushing grip crying out in pain. He dug his thumb into the corner of Tony's slick lips and jammed the pill inside. Tony went to spit it out, but he clasped his hand over the genius's lips. He began to scream, muffled by the hand, the pill being held in the side of his cheek.

A glass of water was brought to his mouth and he opened up, spitting the pill into it. The man frowned staring down into the cup at the pill that had the top coat melted off from the spit in the billionaire's mouth.

"It either goes in this way, or the other way, though the other way does sound more fun," he sighed fishing the pill out of the water with his finger.

"Untie me and let's find out," Tony said suddenly. He put on his best flirtatious smirk that he could manage at the moment and bit at his lip. The man hesitated only slightly.

"Just take it honey."

"I'm not your honey! Let me fucking go you sick bastard!" Tony shrieked. He had to be in an apartment building. Someone had to hear. He wanted to get free, leave, _eat_ something for crying out loud!

Ryan shoved his hand into Tony's mouth, ignoring the biting, and forced the pill down to the back. When Tony began to have difficulty breathing he let go, and swallowed gagging it down.

"Good," the man smiled kissing his lips. Tony didn't respond. He sat there limp.

…

"Stop," Steve said suddenly. Happy obeyed and the soldier hopped from the car hurrying over to the side walk. He bent down and his hand tightened around a familiar tie. "It's Tony's," he said looking around at the buildings.

"Should we call SHIELD and get help?" Pepper asked, leaning against the car.

"No, that's gonna make this way bigger than it needs to be. We're talking about an amateur kidnapping," Bruce said. They all knew how much Tony didn't like SHIELD. He didn't like anybody there, well maybe Coulson. Just a little bit.

Bruce took the tie and pulled out his phone.

Steve looked over to see the doctor scanning the tie. He still found the technology of this era outstandingly brilliant and frightening. The device made a soft beep and Bruce grinned.

"I've got some prints on it," he said happily. Steve let out a small relieved sigh, and watched what the doctor did next.

He brought it up to his lips and said a demand.

"Match DNA."

"Why do you have connections to the federal government's archives?" Steve asked alarmed, watching faces and documents blink by on the screen. He wasn't _too_ surprised, because Bruce happened to be incredibly smart.

"Tony."

That was a fair enough explanation. Steve sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Match found. ID number 6453234: Cara, Ryan. Sex, Male. Age, 43," JARVIS' read monotonously.

"Current address, JARVIS?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms. Steve placed a hand on his hip, glancing at Pepper who looked shocked. So when they found Tony, somebody was going to be in trouble for hacking the government files.

Within the next minute, JARVIS read off the address of where this man was last residing.

"That's just down the block," Happy informed. Thank the man for knowing New York City like the back of his hand. Thank god it hadn't been somewhere half way across the country too.

"Let's go. I've got an ass to find," Steve said as they got back into the car. Pepper's eyebrows rose, never quite hearing the man curse before other than damn, even then had he been ashamed.

"Thank you JARVIS, we'll get you back Tony shortly," Bruce said softly. The engineer may not have programmed technical _feelings_ into his AI, but there were definitely some things there.

"I expect nothing less."

Same old JARVIS. Bruce smiled, clicking his phone to lock the screen.

"So are we all going in? What's gonna happen?" Pepper asked quietly, after a minute of silence. Steve glanced at her and that at Bruce in the front seat.

"You'll call the police. Have them there when we bring the guy down to arrest him, alright?" Steve asked, placing a hand on her arm. She thought for a moment, and bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

"You better kick this guy's ass Steve," Pepper alleged quietly, placing her hand over his. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze and grinned.

"He'll be alright," Steve promised, telling that to himself too.

Happy was mentioning they were arriving.

Steve was out of the car before it fully stopped, Bruce's footsteps clicking behind him. They took the stairs, two at a time as they climbed to the 4th floor.

"Room 332B," Bruce murmured quietly.

They strode to the end of the hall, being as quiet as possible. The walls looked stained, and the carpet was ragged and dirty. It wasn't the cleanest of apartment buildings. The hall was dimly lit and shone weakly against the tarnished silver lettering on the door that read their target.

Bruce knocked, and they took a step back. They heard footsteps inside, and hushed voices. The door swung open, the man smiling. It slowly faded away when he realized who it was.

"Ryan Cara?" Bruce asked.

"That'd be me gentlemen, what can I-"

Steve didn't even care if the man's jaw cracked underneath his knuckles (and he was pretty sure it did). All he knew was that this was their guy. This so called Ryan fell back with a thud, and the two stepped over him into the apartment.

"Tony!" Bruce called. They began opening doors and searching the place when no answer sounded.

"Bruce!" Steve called, catching the older man's attention. "It's locked," Steve said tugging at the knob.

"Break it down."

All it took was a simple kick, and the wood split in have and broke away. Steve pushed through and froze, taking in the appearance of the room. His eyes landed on the arm chair.

On Tony's shaking form.

"Tony," Steve said hurrying over. Bruce followed behind him kneeling down to check and see if he was injured.

The billionaires breaths were coming out in frantic gasps, his eyes clamped shut. He looked whitish and clammy, trails of salvia from his lips. Why was he in different clothes?

"Tony, look at me," Steve whispered, fingers expertly undoing the knots binding his boyfriend to the chair.

When his eyes opened, they were glazed over, and his pupils were blown. Steve frowned and tugged at the handcuffs. They snapped with ease under his strength and Tony slid into Steve's arms heavily.

"Did, did you kick him?" Tony asked joking weakly. Steve let out a huff, picking him up, holding him securely.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw."

"Steve he's drugged," Bruce murmured lowly. Tony's head fell against Steve's shoulder and he let out a quivering breath.

"Karma. Karma, is what this is. Stupid TV shows," Tony groaned unable to even grip at Steve's shirt.

Steve nodded at Bruce who looked concerned.

"I'll get the guy, just take Tony to the car," Bruce said quietly. Steve agreed and carried Tony out of the apartment, hating it when his lover gasped and looked away when they passed Ryan.

"His whole face is gonna be one big black and blue," Tony grumbled as the headed down their first flight of stairs. Steve smoothed his hand over Tony's back, soothing the billionaire who was still trembling.

"Pepper and Happy are here," Steve explained, as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah? I never got pizza. I'm so hungry Steve, and tired," he replied looking up at him through lidded eyes.

"We'll get you something to eat when we go home, alright? I'll make it," Steve offered as he pushed through a door to the next stair case.

"Sounds good. Can you make pasta? That sounds good right now, and like not make it too hot, and possibly feed me? I feel heavy," he mumbled trying to shift in the soldiers arms.

"Stay still, you're badly drugged," Steve said softly. Tony didn't argue, so Steve simply gripped him closer and hurried his pace.

Tony was met with a few cops and a smiling Pepper. As soon as he was placed into the car, he passed out, draped across Steve's lap.

…

When he woke up, he was alone in the dark. The bed sheets were warm, and there was the smell of a fire going somewhere in the tower. He scanned the room, and suddenly bolted from the bed. He tugged the blinds down and hurried into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

He went over to the sink and squirting toothpaste into his mouth and swishing around water. He spit into the sink. He repeated this 4 times. He looked up at himself in the mirror, his eyes landing on the bruise marks at the base of his jaw. He pulled his close off, chucking them across the room, afraid that the man was still somehow in them.

He turned the shower on to skin melting and stepped under it wincing. He took the scrub brush and began to brush at his skin.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark is awake and is in the shower," JARVIS informed Steve. He was speaking to Natasha on the phone about what had happened. He was sure SHIELD would find out soon enough, or already know.

"Is he alright?"

"His heart rate is erratic, and he's drawing blood in the shower," JARVIS said, sounding worried. Steve hung up and sprinted up to their room opening the door. He banged on the bathroom door and called Tony.

"Open up!" he shouted.

The water turned off. There was movement on the other side and Steve stepped back when the door knob jiggled.

Tony came out in a robe, hair sticking to his face.

Steve swiftly pulled up the sleeve of Tony's robe and stared at the rough scratches.

"I still feel it," Tony whispered brushing his fingers of it lightly. The patches of raw, red skin ached, and Tony still felt dirty.

"What did he do Tony?" Steve questioned, letting the shorter man walk by.

"He just," Tony paused as he began tugging off the sheets, his clothes (Ryan's clothes) had touched them, "Touched me, and it freaked me out," he said softly. There was a soft clink and Tony was bolting over to the window in an instant. He swung the curtains open and he sighed when it was only a bird. He shut them immediately again.

"Tony, you need to calm down."

The billionaire turned, disgust on his face. Steve winced and took a step back. Uh-oh wrong thing to say.

"Calm down? Go fuck yourself! Telling me to relax, really Steve? You don't even know! He thought I was in _love_ with him. He thought we had a _life_ together! God damn it Steve! Do you understand how fucking _messed up this all is_?" Tony shrieked, swinging around to him. Steve swallowed, eyeing the brunette strangely. "I've been kidnapped before you know, and stalked, but I've never been held captive where I can't even fucking _move_. Fucking tied to a chair and he could have killed me, but no, he wouldn't, because he _loved_ me! No chance, not a single one, and you're telling me to relax?"

His voice was cruel and cold.

He snapped his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose.

The burn behind his eyes became too overwhelming and he began to cry. Hot tears streamed down his face as he collapsed to the floor, legs feeling weak.

Steve walked up to him and knelt down slowly. He gathered the broken man into his arms, and sat beside him, brushing fingers through his hair.

The screams that left the billionaires mouth were inhumane. They were raw, torn from his body, as he gasped and hiccupped. He shrieked, hitting Steve's chest weakly as he thought of all the times his father paid the money instead of looking for him. He sniffed back snot, and rubbed violently at his eyes as another sob ripped from his throat.

When he felt the blonde's arms tighten around him, supporting his weight because he just didn't feel like supporting himself, and he felt guilty. He moaned as he pushed closer, gripping at Steve, needy and wanting to feel needed. His heart pounded as his breaths came out rough across Steve's neck, where his head was tucked.

He screamed again in frustration and anger, because why the hell not? Repented emotions tumbled out from years of drowning himself with liquor and passing out until the pain went away.

It never really had though.

He didn't cry when Jarvis died. He didn't cry when his parent's died. He hadn't cried since he was 14 and he broke his hand playing around with one of his father's tools. He was cursed at and punished for misbehaving. He had to go to hospital, and Howard had missed an important meeting.

Tony didn't know how long he banged feebly at Steve's arms or chest, or how long he had wept. All he knew was that Steve held him, running his fingers through his hair, until Tony was only sniffling, and wiping away snot.

"I'm sorry," Tony gasped hoarsely, looking up at Steve with red irritated eyes.

"Don't you dare Tony," Steve said kissing his head, nose in slightly damp locks, "Don't you dare."

They sat there for a while; Steve humming a soft tune into Tony's ear, as the genius listened, letting himself calm down. The blonde saw more red scrapes at Tony's thigh where he had scrubbed too hard in the shower when the robe bunched up.

"Get dressed? I'll make you some breakfast," Steve suggested.

"It's- what time is it?" Tony asked alarmed.

"Almost noon, so lunch if you want," Steve snorted at the smaller man's confusion. He rubbed his face gently, and it felt nice, because it was Steve's fingers. He had slept off most of the drugs, and didn't have a concussion because he didn't have a headache at the moment. He was embarrassed he had cried, because that's not something he just did. He's only even seen Steve cry once, but that was once. He thought of it as returning the favour now. Yeah, returning a favour.

"Lunch sounds good. Can you, stay in here while I change?"

He looked uncomfortable and ashamed for asking, but Steve simply nodded.

"Of course."

Tony got up slowly, with help from Steve, and walked over to his dresser. He paused, running his fingers over the wood before turning around. He leant his hip against the furniture and crossed his arms.

"I want that arm chair gone, and thanks Steve," he said demandingly.

Only Tony would bark out a thank you.

"Done and done," Steve said looking with displeasure at the chair near the coffee table. Tony turned back around, and only gasped when strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"You stink at thanking," Steve said, kissing his shoulder softly, "But you're welcome."

_Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long, but long enough? (oh the irony) It's my longest one-shot ever and PLEASE no one ever ask me to do a longer one ever again because I'm so worried about posting this. I'm afraid there are mistakes or something doesn't work out, or the time in it isn't right. Just so worried, and longer stories tend to make my head hurt due to the ADD I have. I loved this request so much though! I hope you enjoyed it and I fulfilled all of your wishes and suggestions! ;)_

_This is a true story, or me watching a disorders TV show is, I wasn't kidnapped haha!_

_Oh, and if anybody is confused to why I mentioned Jarvis when Tony was sobbing like a baby, I'd like to think when he was younger he had the butler Jarvis like in the comics, and then named his computer AI after him and dubbed it as Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System "coincidentally". Just clearing that up! _

_Thanks for reading! And thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, faves, and alerts! I love you so much! Cookies for all!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	16. Chapter 16

_Request 9) Just don't expect me to listen_

_Requested by Twilight225: Some really jealous Steve!_

Steve hadn't felt anything like this since Howard and been speaking to Peggy about fondue on the plane. Thinking about that memory, about how they were going to find Bucky, made Steve's heart clench. It had been a successful mission, and he got his friend back. However, the whole time, there had been a nagging thought in the back of his mind that Peggy had a thing for Howard.

How was he supposed to know it was only bread and cheese! The fanciest meal he ever had had to be steak, which was rough to find and quite expensive at the time. He and Bucky had eaten it, when they were about 17, and things were looking up ever so slightly. Steve couldn't finish, being as small as he was, and gave the rest to his friend, but it still had tasted wonderful.

"What do you look so glum for?" Pepper asked crossing her arms. She looked beautiful in the dark green dress that was form fitting. It flared out at the bottom slightly and her heels (as tall as ever) were a sleek design in a shade of black that seemed darker than ever.

"Remembering how I used to be at parties," Steve joked weakly. True, he had never been the center of attention. That was Bucky most of the time. After he had gotten the serum, and joined the army, parties had been more fun. He had more to say, more to share, jokes to tell with newly restored confidence.

"I bet you were a real riot," she chuckled looking around the dimly lit charity event. Tony was speaking to a young man, tall and handsome. He had eyes greener than Pepper's gown and tan skin that made his straight white teeth pop.

He tore his eyes away and smiled shyly at Pepper.

"He doesn't mean anything by it. Flirting is the way he communicates," she sighed, noticing where his eyes had travelled. He always wondered how women knew what men were thinking most of the time. Pepper was a lot like Peggy, demanding, strong, independent, and not to mention beautiful. They probably would have been good friends.

Steve simply nodded, watching the man make Tony laugh. Tony's brown eyes crinkled at the edges, and he grabbed the man's arm saying something, which led the stranger to laugh in return. Steve felt his teeth grind, and the nagging thought came back familiar and strong.

"I mean, he is being a bit of an ass, inviting you and then just walking off with a pretty face," Pepper sighed bringing her wine to her lips. The man, the young man, _was_ a pretty face.

"Tony can do what he likes. I'm not one to hold someone down," Steve chuckled weakly. Wasn't that the truth? He had let everybody walk all over him before he got the serum and finally put his foot down and said _something_. The only down side of the serum was once the muscle came, people believed his brain had disappeared. Ironically, he was smarter than ever, and was getting smarter by the day. Natasha and Clint often assumed he wouldn't remember how to do something, simply because he never learnt, or he was incapable of doing so. He was always surprising them when he sewed up a wound good enough to get back to base, or snuck around impressively quiet. He wasn't stupid, nor was he inexperienced.

"I see that," Pepper said after a moment of watching the Captain thinking. "You don't seem like the type to cling."

"I try not to, everybody does now and again, I suppose," he said scratching at his eyebrow. He leant against the counter. "It's… Natural," he continued softly.

"Tony's really clingy," she said suddenly. He blinked, looking at her strangely. "When I was with him, I mean. I couldn't talk to any other guys or laugh or smile at one without him getting all huffy about it. He was immature about certain things."

"He still is," Steve snorted, getting a laugh out of Pepper. "A few things actually," Steve sighed smiling fondly. Damn the genius for being so likable.

When they glanced over at the billionaire, (ex-playboy) he was explaining something in detail to the person who was nodding, _looking_ interested. Both Pepper and Steve knew he wasn't. Well, he wasn't interested in _that_ anyways.

"He doesn't like being used, and when he gets into his work, he tends to look over certain things," Pepper sighed sadly. That was certainly true.

"Well I'm pretty sure no one likes to be used, especially Tony. He's too good for that anyways," Steve murmured, anger spiking when the younger man placed a hand on Tony's waist grinning. Pepper sighed and walked away. Steve watched her intervene, a small smile on his face. The man looked annoyed, and Steve grinned in smug victory as Pepper explained something making Tony pout.

But then, he leant over and pecked Tony on the lips. Tony smiled and waved as the man walked away. Steve feared he'd break a piece of the expensive looking counter top if he held on to it any longer. Now that he thought about it, Tony flirted with people all the time. Even a few magazines picked up on it, saying Steve was being walked over and used to make Tony look good. Tony made a few crude jokes and tossed it aside.

When a woman tapped his arm, he turned and smiled and began to talk to her. He ignored Tony who was now arguing with Pepper about god knows what.

"You came here with Tony Stark, right?" she asked. It was in that quick second Steve realized this young woman was a reporter. He nodded and excused himself hurrying away. He didn't like reporters too much. They twisted his words and made him ending up looking bad. They twisted the best people's words, though, so he didn't feel any different.

"Where are you running off to?" a voice asked. He stopped and turned to see Tony smiling strangely.

"Outside, it's a bit too crowded," Steve lied quickly. Another thing no one suspected him of doing, because he was too _innocent_, too _nice_, and too _sweet_ to lie.

"May I join you in your adventure outside?" Tony queried mocking the way Thor spoke. It sounded funny, but Steve didn't laugh.

"I'd hate to take you from you're party," Steve said, a step backwards and he was closer to the doors of a balcony.

"They'll do fine without me," Tony laughed grabbing his hand. They walked outside on balcony, familiar to the one where Tony had almost kissed Pepper for the first time. The air was cool, and the stars barely shone through cities pollution of lights and cars. He took in a breath, leaning against the elegantly carved railing and looked down. It was high up, and there were crowds of people down below. He wasn't one for big parties.

"Pepper said I was being rude," Tony said after a minute.

'You were,' Steve thought, thinking of the man's lips brushing slightly against Tony's. He let go of the railing and turned to him.

"I was, I guess. Roy, that guy's name was Roy, wanted to know about my car's engine," Tony explained. Steve wondered why the playboy felt the need to. Steve shrugged, trying to stay indifferent. "He was nice. Plain, but nice."

"That's, great. I have a headache Tony, do you think-"

"Are you alright?"

Steve sighed rubbing at his head, messing up his hair not really caring, and looked out past the buildings. He didn't want to argue, not here. He nodded ignoring Tony who was playing with his tie.

"You were talking to Charlotte, a reporter I, know," Tony paused, and Steve knew that had meant slept with, "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Jealous?" Steve asked, only half joking. So this is what Pepper had meant.

"Well, when someone attractive speaks to my boyfriend, I think jealously is in order," Tony joked stepping closer. He leant up to kiss Steve, but the soldier turned his head to the side, causing Tony's chapped lips to brush his chin. Tony pulled back speedily, hurt washing over his face.

"What?"

"He kissed you," Steve said lowly, upset.

Tony sighed throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. Steve had always noticed that the futurist was a very animated speaker. Howard had been too.

"It meant nothing Steve! You worry over the stupidest things," Tony huffed. Steve crossed his arm's displeasure ridding his appearance of its usual calm and kind attire.

"So, you can get annoyed when I'm just talking to someone, but I can't when someone _kisses_ you?"

Tony's mouth clicked shut and he turned away, a growl escaping his lips. He was muttering something about Pepper too incoherently, or else Steve would've heard it.

"I can't believe you're getting angry over this," Tony groaned finally.

"No, not angry, annoyed, there's a difference."

"Well Captain Sarcasm, you need to take a chill pill and relax, because nothing was going on."

"I never said there was. You're simply denying it."

"Don't manipulate me!" Tony snapped outraged.

"Oh what, that guy wasn't? Wake up Tony," Steve said harshly. He brushed by his boyfriend who grabbed his arm. Steve paused and Tony let go. Steve kept walking, and didn't turn around.

Steve told Pepper he was leaving, to which concern riddled her face. He was sure as soon as she left, she marched to go find Tony and yell at him. This was partly Steve's fault though.

He walked home, despite the distance being 5 miles. He got home and went up to their room and took a nice long and hot shower. He felt like punching the Roy guy in the face. He'd find satisfaction in the bone's that'd surely snap and the blood that'd surely drip.

Tony was _his_. He snarled and punched at the walk weakly, careful not to break it, and got out of the shower. He slipped into a pair of boxers and ran his hand through his hair.

"JARVIS, light's off please, I need sleep," Steve sighed crawling into bed. It smelt like Tony, and Steve growled throwing the man's pillow on the floor. The lights faded off with JARVIS' soft of course and Steve slipped into his mind.

He woke up when he heard the door open, but he made no movement. He knew it was Tony.

"I can't believe you walked home," Tony whispered. He walked up, and sat down on the bed and shook his boyfriends shoulder gently.

"I'm awake," Steve said causing Tony to jump. He rolled over on to his back and stared up at the drunk looking brunette.

"So after Pepper came to rip my balls off and give them to Natasha saying she won, won who knows what, I came home because you're upset," Tony sighed rubbing his shoulder.

"What gave me away?" Steve grunted as he sat up, now Tony having to look up.

"Don't get smart with me," he paused, "But you were right, I was being 'an asshole who doesn't care about anyone', as Pepper so kindly put it," he grumbled. Steve chuckled and licked his dry lips.

"I'm sorry too, I just didn't like him, all over you," Steve murmured brushing hair from Tony's eyes. He was totally a little drunk.

"Well, or course, that's, right. I mean, I am yours," Tony reminded pushing himself closer. Oh! Oh, so Tony was a little bit horny.

"You're mine," Steve growled in his ear.

"You _really_ can't talk like that with no shirt on, me half drunk and aroused," Tony whined quietly. Tony was a lot to handle but he was certainly Steve's. Steve kissed his cheek and Tony pulled him down for a kiss.

"You owed me one."

"Gonna make you forget that man-" Steve said pushing him back on to the bed, already unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Pepper ripped off my balls though, it'll be no fun."

"-In the morning when you aren't drunk," Steve finished, a laugh escaping.

_Authors Notes: As I'm finishing this, I already remember I did a fic where jealously caused a few problems already. Ha ha ha. Oops? I hope you enjoyed it! It was a nice request that was enjoyable to write. _

_My cousins just arrived and I'm so excited! Can't wait to catch up on things with them! _

_Cheers!_

_And thanks to the sudden amount of reviews and messages! We're past 50! AHHH!_

_~rousey _


	17. Chapter 17

_Request 10) You are an idiot. _

_Requested by Wildfire 2) Tony gets sick_

_**Quick**__**Notes**__: I have a few request that have come before this one, but I was flipping through some old stories and found one where Tony is sick, so I decided to edit and update it since I haven't updated in like 4 days. (I am sick ) I'll get right on your requests though! Sorry!_

Tony didn't expect Steve to notice. In fact, the big (not so stupid) blonde _hadn't_ noticed at first. It was only when Tony started _avoiding_ him did the soldier catch on. One of the main reasons Tony was so set against telling his boyfriend that he was indeed ill, was because Steve had been _right_.

Let's rewind to when this all began.

_A week earlier, Sunday_

"Stay in those wet clothes any longer and you'll catch a cold," Steve murmured kissing a tan neck. They had just gotten home from a mission and it was raining harder than ever. True, Tony's suit did protect him from the rain (it was still pouring out) but the walk from the medical wing to the car, from the car and into his beautiful tower he had not been wearing the armor. He shrugged Steve of, already beginning repairs on the suit, because knowing the luck they've had this week, there would be some crazy alien invasion again tomorrow.

"Fine, ignore me," Steve snorted kissing his cheek. He disappeared from the lab and left Tony to his work. The genius proceeded to blast the usual ear shattering music and asked JARVIS to update the new software into the suit.

_Two days after that and it was now Tuesday _

"Fucking hell, who ever said these wind breakers broke wind are _retarded_. I am going to sue," Tony shivered as they walked down the chilly streets of New York City. Steve looked happy as a clam, in a light sweat shirt and a pair of gloves. Tony stared at him in annoyance for about a block and a half before shoving them into the nearest store. The genius was duked out in a scarf, hat, coat, gloves and not to mention he was wearing a heavy sweater over another shirt.

"You're too skinny, that's why you're cold," Steve snorted rubbing at his arms. They were as cold as ice cubes and the shorter man was shaking. No, the fact that he had a slight temperature this morning had nothing to do with the chills running up and down his spine.

Not at all.

_Three days after that and it was now Saturday_

Steve was in the middle of making a nice red mark on the (ex) playboys neck when he pushed him away gently.

"I'm kind of tired Steve," Tony murmured finding the wall on the other side of the room more interesting. Steve sighed pulling the blankets over their bodies, kissing Tony on the forehead whispering goodnight, and switched off the lamp. Tony cuddled close, trying not to quiver in the cool temperatures of their room, and buried himself into Steve's warm chest. He'd stay here for the whole night instead of leaving.

When Tony Stark was not in the mood for sex, they were either in the middle of the plague or someone was dying or dead. Steve would say in the middle of an apocalypse, but Tony had said he was turned on during an alien threat to wipe out all of mankind, so that was crossed off the list.

Something was up.

_Present day_

Steve came back from his morning jog, hoping to see Tony in the kitchen alive and guzzling coffee like it was his damned job, but sadly, he wasn't. Bruce was however, and he looked drained.

"Steve. You need to get Tony to take a break. He's been down there since Saturday. Steve, it's Monday," Bruce reminded clearly annoyed. The doctor preferred to work in silence, or with minimal noise, and with Tony down the hall and his music threatening to crack Florida off of America, that wasn't easy to do. So maybe that's why Bruce looked like someone had hosted a bitch fight in his head all night.

"I tried Bruce, really I did. As soon as I walked down there he turned the lights off and hid. I'm afraid we have a pro-hider on our hands," Steve grumbled scratching at his jaw.

"Well do something. He's been hacking away and working himself too hard again."

"Hacking away?" Steve asked, following the doctor out of the kitchen. He opened the water bottle in his hands and took a sip. Bruce turned and nodded shrugging.

"I know you and Thor can't get sick, but Tony and other normal people can," at Steve's wince Bruce quickly back tracked holding up a hand, "I didn't mean that you're not normal Steve, you're just, super soldier serum enhanced, and Thor's an immortal god."

The blonde let out a heavy groan and pouted in frustration. How was he supposed to take care of Tony if he couldn't even see him, let alone find him?

"I know, and you're right. I should check on him, I mean, he did seem kind of pale the last week, and wasn't eating what I was bringing down- damn," Steve said hurrying away. Bruce raised an eyebrow, sipping at his tea and shaking his head. Back to more disturbed working conditions and another head ache.

On his way down to the lab, Steve mentally kicked himself for not realizing that Tony was showing signs of sickness. It wasn't right for him to think that Tony can't get sick, even though he rarely ever does, but still. Tony is just a normal guy, and Steve's knows that this guy is _his_ responsibility.

"Tony?" Steve called as he strode into the dark lab. "JARVIS, lights?"

"I am afraid Mr. Stark has not authorized me to do that, Mr. Rogers," JARVIS responded briskly. Steve stared up at the ceiling in disgust for a moment, wondering why JARVIS had chosen to follow that idiot's orders all of a sudden.

"Are you aware that Tony is sick?" Steve asked crossing his arms. He heard something knock over, and a quiet curse.

"I am Mr. Rogers, Anthony is running a fever."

"JARVIS you traitor!" Tony hollered, the lights clicking on. Steve swung around and frowned at the brunette's disheveled appearance. He was paler than normal; his eyes carrying dark circles underneath them, and his clothes were dotted with grease and other coloured stains.

Steve also noticed that the man had a bright red nose, which was rather clogged.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Steve laughed striding up to him. He removed the goggles from around the genius' neck and tossed them aside, cupping his face gently. "You need a shower, food, Advil and rest. Not non-stop work in a stressful environment."

"How dare you call my lab stressful! She's like my baby Steve. Bad Steve. Not nice Steve. That's like calling your _precious_ sketch books stressful!" Tony sneered tugging away his hands. Steve grabbed his wrists and tugged him close. The soldier was trying not to chuckle at the man's altered voice, due to his stuffy nose, he couldn't quite pronounce his S's right. Steve came out as _Stebe_.

"You are going to listen to me, you crazy man of mine, and you are going to _rest_."

"If you're trying to hypnotize me, it's not gonna work. I'm too smart for that."

"I'm persuading you, you nut job. Come on, a nice warm shower, hot soup, cup of something, and a big comfy bed to sleep in? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Sounds… Healthy."

"Precisely."

Tony thumped his head against Steve's chest in defeat and whined low in his throat.

"Fine, but only if you do everything I ask."

"I'm taking care of you and making sure you don't end up in hospital-"

"Don't jinx it you bastard!"

"-So you better shut up and come quietly, or no chicken soup, and I know you love chicken soup."  
With a few muttered curses and struggling weak limbs, they headed upstairs.

"Look who's still alive and kicking?" Clint laughed as Tony (a.k.a the walking dead) slumped by.

"Fuck off bird brains," Tony snapped sneezing.

"Oh this is fabulous. Stark's sick? No more crude jokes about my ass on missions for a few days!" Natasha said filled with as much glee as she could be filled with.

"See, this is why I haven't left my lab."

"You're still an idiot."

Tony pouted into Steve's warm neck (He was now on the soldier back, lying limp) and huffed out a breath. He coughed a few times, his throat feeling raw. It seemed like Tony was always the one getting hurt, or sick. It wasn't fair. He hated it.

They had made it up to the room with a few more lazy complaints from the brunette and entered the room, quickly heading into the bathroom.

"Are you gonna make me take that gross tasting syrupy shit?" Tony asked as Steve pulled off his dirty t-shirt. Tony stepped out of his pants while Steve turned the water on.

"Yes, but I'll get the grape flavoured one alright?" Steve sighed kissing his forehead.

"Okay," Tony murmured. Steve left the bathroom and Tony stepped into the shower, the water hitting his aching bones and cold skin. "That feels so good, almost near orgasms at the moment," he whined leaning against the tiles limply.

After a good 45 minute shower, he walked out in a big fluffy robe, rubbing at his dripping nose and making a face. He wiped it on his thigh before falling on the bed next to clothes Steve had laid out.

"I don't deserve him!" Tony screamed into the pillow, "He's too good. He's like an angel from 1940's heaven! What the hell have I done to deserve a saint? He still can't even say sex without blushing," Tony called to particularly no one.

"First of all I do not, and second of all, get your clothes on before you get a chill, this is how it all stared anyways," Steve ordered in his Captain America voice. He wasn't sure if Tony was aware he had been in the room when he started screaming into the holy pillow of confession.

"Sir," Tony paused to cough into his hand, "Yes sir."

Steve rolled his eyes tugging the shirt over Tony's slightly damp head and dried off his hair a little bit more. He let the sick man change into the rest of his comfortable clothes (sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt and a pair of socks, and Tony was sure the shirt was Steve's) and went into the bathroom. He came out holding a box and a bottle.

"Here," Steve handed him two Advil and a glass of water. Tony gulped down the pills and snarled at the bottle. "Oh quit it," Steve chided unscrewing the cap.

Tony knocked back the capful of purple gooey liquid, practice became perfection done from so many shots of liquor in previous years, and coughed once more.

"I thought this was supposed to taste like fucking grapes!"

"I don't make the medicine, now lay down," Steve snorted pushing at him gently. Tony obeyed, letting himself be pushed into the warm Steve smelling blankets and exhaled.

"Soup."

Steve raised an amused eyebrow as he placed the closed bottle on the dresser. Not even a question. _A demand_. Tony Stark was such a little bastard. Steve crossed his arms leaning forward slightly.

"Fine you asshole, soup _please_."

"Better," Steve warned as he left the room. Tony closed his eyes and tugged the blankets up around his chin.

When the soldier came back, a warm bowl of soup in his hands and a water bottle, he placed it down and shook Tony shoulder gently, a fond smile on his face.

"Soup?"

"Soup."

Tony sat up and the blonde placed a few pillows behind his back. He handed the warm bowl into smaller hands and grinned in relief when the man began to slurp it down with sleep lazed eyes.

Steve's eyes wandered over to the dresser where the cough medicine bottle had been.

"Tony? Where'd you put the bottle?"

"What bottle?" he asked just a tad bit to innocent. He hid his smile behind the steaming bowl.

"The medicine bottle," Steve said tapping the dresser.

"I haven't a clue."

"I'll just get more. And it won't even be grape-"

"Tasted like ass."

Tony sniffled and Steve simply chuckled, not able to help it.

"Whatever, just blow your nose and you won't have a sore throat."

"Deal."

Steve got up and bent down to place a sweet kissing to Tony's warm forehead and walked over to the dresser to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Looks like it was gonna be a lazy day with his boyfriend.

"Steve? Can I have another blanket?"

"Yeah."

Once Tony's request had been fulfilled and the soup was finished, Steve lied down next to him. Tony shifted closer coughing a few times and whining.

"Sleep."

"Headache."

Steve let his head fall against the pillows in defeat.

"Tony, honey, it'll go away if you sleep."

Steve quieted when a soft snore escaped his lover, his exhausted eyes shut gently. Steve smiled wrapping and arm around him and stopped feeling something hard poking against his thigh. Tony could not possibly be- He reached down in between them, and grabbed the object.

Nope, it was just the cough syrup.

_Authors notes: So how was that? This was an older one that I found keep in mind, but still pretty good I hope^^ I shall get on the other request ASAP! I promise! Thank you all tremendously for the wonderful reviews, and great feedback I'm getting! It means so much to me! Thanks again! Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	18. Chapter 18

_Request 11) That'd be me._

_Requested by DangI: Who's a bigger fan, Howard or Coulson? _

"I do," Coulson smiled. Nothing good ever came when Coulson smiled. Tony swallowed and shifted on his feet. He found it astounding that the agent thought he was more of a fan.

"How'd you come up with that conclusion?" Tony asked crossing his arms. He frowned and placed his hands on his hips instead. He was picking up Steve's habits. Not good, not good at all. "My father was a billionaire, and no doubt Steve's biggest fan," Tony reminded laughing with a little bit of something normal people call remorse. Tony called it speaking ill of the dead. "Besides, he helped make him after all."

He pressed the car keys into his palm. He was supposed to go out and meet Pepper for some lunch meeting, but Phil had side tracked him. Pepper would understand, hopefully. She likes Phil. Tony tried to tell her he's evil when she's not there (and he has a Taser) but she just doesn't buy it. She thinks he's all harmless and nice.

"I can assure you Mr. Stark, over the few unfortunate years your father has been dead-"

"Unfortunate? I beg to differ-"

"- I've collected more. I'm not going to argue with you," the agent said simply.

"You're forgetting that my father was there when Cap was made, he had everything from the 1940's," Tony said following the SHIELD agent down the hallway.

"But you said quantity, not quality," Coulson reminded shortly. He turned and stopped, causing Tony to nearly walk into him. He took a hasty step back just in case Coulson was getting a little trigger happy.

"Can I ask why your here?"

"I believe I can ask that too, being that you're supposed to be in Manhattan with Ms. Potts at the moment."

Tony opened his mouth, and clicked it shut. He raised a hand to single he needed a minute and Coulson placed his hands behind his back (which made Tony feel slightly more comfortable) raising an eyebrow.

"I find it, excruciatingly creepy that you know that. Unless your Steve or Pepper, you shouldn't know that," Tony said quickly shaking his head. He was just realizing he forgot to slick his hair back and it was hanging in his eyes.

"Fury has me on Avengers watch 24/7 Stark, I know when your blowing yourself up in your lab, I know when Hawkeye is attempting to pull a prank on Dr. Banner, I even know when the Captain is sleeping-"

"I bet you do-"

"You being at a business meeting isn't small news, nor is it hard to figure out."

Tony pouted in annoyance, wondering why the hell Coulson would even want to know why or when Steve was sleeping. _His_ boyfriend. He smirked suddenly and Coulson raised an eyebrow. He was acting too much like Pepper.

"I bet you don't know my social security number."

"I can assure you it isn't 5."

Tony felt like screaming.

"Just cause you have a stick up your ass about having less Captain America memorabilia than my good old pops doesn't mean you get to get snippy with me," Tony said trying to point threateningly at the agent.

"Are you aware I have a Taser in my pocket?"

Tony quickly put his hand down and slipped it into his pocket.

"No, I wasn't, I thought you were just happy to see me."

"Funny," Coulson paused and Tony heard shuffling. He turned around when the agents face lit up like a Christmas tree. There was Steve, hair askew, sweat pants hanging on toned hips, and tank top riding up.

"Why are you two arguing?" he yawned scratching at his head. Tony swallowed and turned back to Coulson who was smiling. Tony laughed and strode up to the Captain.

"When aren't we, spangles?" Tony grinned kissing his cheek.

"What about this time?" Steve murmured licking his lips. The blonde was sleeping the day away, ridding his body of some weird poison (that gave Tony a good scare) and recovering from their last mission. That had been fun. It was like cliché after cliché and the poison darts were more old fashioned than Clint's S.H.I.E.L.D issued bow. That was a good reminder that Tony had to make the archer a new one, god knows why when he'll probably be shot at by the person he's making it for.

"It's nothing Captain, why don't you go rest some more," Phil smiled kindly.

Tony glanced back at Steve who had his eyebrows raised, his eyes squinting in the light of the hallway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Coulson just thinks he's got more stuff about you than my dad did, no big deal," Tony said patting his arm. He snickered when Coulson's face turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Probably does," Steve murmured rubbing at his eyes.

"What?" Tony squawked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting, with Pepper?" Steve asked looking down at his lover, dubious. He was sure Tony left their room 20 minutes ago and had gone.

"Yeah, yeah, what about Coulson having more stuff?" Tony asked prodding at the muscled chest.

"Natasha told me, he's got a whole room, and it's filled to the brim," Steve explained.

"She did what?!"

It was Coulson's turned to squawk in alarm. Steve chuckled weakly. His guards were down, he didn't really care at the moment about keeping secrets.

"I'm going back to bed," Steve yawned scratching at his bandaged side beneath the tank top. Tony slapped his hand away and Steve frowned. The brunette rolled his eyes and tugged Steve down gently for a kiss on the lips. Steve smiled into it and pulled away kiss his forehead.

"Hair," Steve murmured tugging at Tony's bangs before walking away.

"So," the philanthropist said turning around, "I think I won."

"Yeah? Steve just confirmed I have more items," Coulson pointed out, crossing his arms.

"But he knows that which is hilariously awesome, and that's better than being right. And, he's my boyfriend, so go-"

"Tony!" a very female voice shrieked.

"Oh my god it's Pepper, how does this even happen?" he cried quietly staring down at his wrist watch. He was a half an hour late.

"He's in here Ms. Potts!" Coulson called politely. Tony's eyes widened in outrage as Coulson waved and strode away chuckling quietly.

_Authors notes: I feel terrible for not updating you guys. Really. I am so sorry. I couldn't focus and I caught a cold and it has just been terrible. But I'm back! And answering people's requests! Hope you liked this one! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! It means so much to me to hear you guys are enjoying them! _

_Oh! I also just saw Bourne Legacy and it was amazingly good and awesome, except not enough of Jeremy Renner's ass! Lol ta!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey _


	19. Chapter 19

_Request 11) When we wake up… _

_Requested by Guest: What are they like in the morning?_

Mornings.

They can go one of two ways.

They can be simply wonderful, where they get to lie in bed for an hour before having to get up and start the day.

Or

They can be atrocious, where one of the two wakes up cranky, or alone, and is not okay with it.

Tony's favourite type of morning is some good old break of dawn sex, and lying in bed until they are actually needed in the world. He secretly likes it when Steve's arms are around him. It's reassuring; after waking up in so many different places due to the fact of something he had done or said over the years.

He was sure Steve liked waking up with familiar people as well, because we all know what he had awoken from and how traumatic it was (still is sometimes).

"Tony, get your butt up from that bed right now or I'll go find Coulson and _he_ can deal with you," Steve threatened, pulling at his lover's side. Being as smart as he was, Tony gripped onto the head board for dear life, not wanting to move. Yes, Steve could easily tear Tony away from the bed, but he didn't want to hurt him. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Coulson is in Europe on that scouting thingy, remember?" Tony grumbled into the pillows.

Clearly, it wasn't one of Tony's favourite mornings.

Steve groaned and let go, heading into the bathroom. He didn't need a shower, fortunately, because they didn't have sex last night (unfortunately) because Tony didn't come up till 4 in the morning. He already tried using the 'I worked all night, I should be able to sleep, GOD,' line, but Steve was having _none_ of _it_. Tony was probably just tooling around again down there, not really doing work, but not really wanting to go to bed, driving Bruce mad with his grandiose thinking.

He settled on brushing his teeth first, and as he was squirting toothpaste out on to his tooth brush, Tony chose to bang on the door like a gorilla. There went half the tube of toothpaste onto the mirror.

"Tony, it's _open_," Steve said dubiously. The door slammed open and there stood Tony, looking like the walking dead. The shirt he wore was Steve's, too big and hung off one shoulder, his boxers were scrunched up on his left leg, and his hair was a mop on top of his head. His beard was looking pretty scruffy too.

"Who mutilated my mirror with blue paste?" Tony asked swiping his finger through it. He grabbed his toothbrush from the cabinet and rubbed his finger over the bristles and ran it under the water briefly. Steve wrinkled his nose and stuck his brush into his mouth ignoring the comment.

They both bent down at the same time to spit into the sink, and clunked heads, Tony went to snap at him, but ended up spitting toothpaste into the blonde locks. He stared for about a minute before bursting into laughter, dropping his tooth brush on the counter. Steve growled and rubbed the sticky paste out of his hair and nudged at Tony's shoulder.

"Don't _nudge_ me!" Tony sneered nudging him back in a rough manner. Steve gripped Tony's wrist and glared at him, smiling slightly at the shock in the brunettes big brown eyes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You need to shave. You look like a truck driver," Steve snorted letting go of his wrist.

"Then get out and I will!" he exclaimed in outrage. He pushed and shoved the soldier until he was clear of the bathroom door and slammed said door shut. Steve shook his head as he heard the small click of the lock.

Steve strode over to his dresser and slid open the drawers, trying to decide what to wear. It was getting colder out, and yesterday there was even ice on the streets (Bruce has slipped and had a threatening moment where everyone thought he was going to break half of New York). Steve pulled out a pair of jeans and slid into them with ease, slipping a belt around his waist. He buttoned up a flannel, comfortable and warm (Tony's favourite one, a mix of red and gold stripes, _who would have guessed_) hoping to cheer up the cranky engineer.

He fell back on the bed and shut his eyes, enjoying the few minutes of silence he had before the grumpy man go out of the bathroom. Besides, if anyone had the right to be grumpy, it was Steve. He was just spat on, by his _lover_.

He jumped when two cold hands were placed over his face. He smiled and pulled them away, staring up at Tony wildly.

"You still have shaving cream on your face."

"I wouldn't if someone didn't hide _my_ razor."

Steve sat up, turning to face the man (who looked a bit like Santa Claus minus the belly and wrinkles) and raised a thin blonde brow.

"Yes, because that's how I spend my morning. Stealing your _razors_. Besides, I thought you used a beard trimmer."

There was a moment of silence.

"Shut up," Tony pouted as he grumbled, walking back into the bathroom. He blamed the fact that he hadn't had at least 2 cups of coffee in his system yet. Steve chuckled at the small grumbles and curses.

"Hurry up," Steve called teasingly.

"No one tells Tony Stark to hurry!" came the barked reply.

"I think Pepper does, who will be here in 10 minutes, no doubt annoyed if you aren't dressed," Steve sighed. 2 minutes passed and Tony shuffled out of the bathroom groomed and smelling like fancy cologne.

"Clothes," Tony ordered, snapping his fingers. Steve looked up from the book he was reading and rolled his eyes.

"Do it yourself. I'm your boyfriend Tony, not your slav-"

Steve was cut off when Tony's shirt (_his_ shirt) hit him in the face, followed by the billionaire himself.

"Steve!" Tony whined wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde's neck. "Clothes, now, Steve, Pepper will _kill_ me if I'm not _dressed_," Tony reminded nuzzling Steve's cheek dramatically. "Steve!"

How did Steve _not_ know that was gonna come back to bite him in the ass?

"Get off!" Steve said shoving Tony back on to the bed. Tony let out a low growl in his throat as he hit the mattress and kicked at Steve. Steve went into the closet and came back with a neatly pressed suit and pair of shoes and tossed them on top of the limp billionaire's body.

"There."

He left the room to get Tony a cup of coffee, and let him dress. When he came back, he felt like throwing the cup at the back of idiot's head.

"Get dressed!" Steve shrieked causing the man to jump.

"Shut up!" Clint called from down the hall. Steve quickly shut the door.

Tony was hunched over his tablet sketching away, clicking buttons and held up a finger.

"Idea for the suit just came to me. Give me a second," Tony said hurriedly.

"Tony, get up now, or this cup of coffee is gonna find itself in your lap," Steve threatened. At the word coffee Tony perked up and left the tablet and padded over to the blonde who had the mug. Steve raised it up in the air out of his reach.

"Dress first."

"Why do you have to be responsible? God, you're worse than Pepper."

Tony quickly got into his suit, and popped each dress shoe on each foot. Steve gave him the cup even though his shoes and tie weren't tied.

"Pepper will be here any minute," Steve said pushing him down the hall. Tony was pulled back by Steve in a rush, causing the man to snap in alarm. An arrow embedded itself into the wall right where Tony had been standing. Tony tugged it out and knew making a new bow for that idiot was a bad idea.

"Listen to him next time Tony, instead of waking everyone up," Clint snapped from somewhere neither of them could see.

"Great. My house, I can't even be loud in _my_ house," he stopped when a knife flew by and hit the wall close to where Clint's arrow had been.

"No! You can't! Not when it's close to 6 in the morning and everyone had a bitch fight last night over dinner choices," Natasha hissed.

"Let's go, I rather leave the house today with all of my body parts," Tony said hurriedly walking down the hall. Steve grinned and followed him down. They met Pepper there who looked relieved.

"Oh thank god," She sighed in contentment, "Steve, I am going to kiss you, and then buy you a puppy," Pepper said kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair. Steve blushed nicely and Tony pouted nudging Pepper away.

"There will be no puppy giving or smooching unless it is from me. Did you want a Puppy?" Tony asked turning his attention to Steve. Said man just laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips.

"Be quick," Steve smiled warmly.

"I always try. Tell _Pepper_ that," Tony murmured pecking his lips again.

"Maybe I can make an acceptation just this once," Pepper smiled giddily. She and Natasha always seemed to get giggly when the two men kissed. Neither knew why.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Tony said rolling his eyes.

Steve laughed watching Pepper slap him on the head as they strode out.

_Authors Notes: Hope this was good! I have tumblr and ADD to blame for not updating last night. Literally, I must have changed my mind about wanting to write in the matter of 2 minutes 30 times. It was horrible, couldn't do ANYTHING. Hope this was good! I'm going to take a quick break from requests, (DON'T stop giving them, I'm just taking a break) and write something of my own._

_I love you guys all so much who want me to keep writing and are saying such wonderful things about my stories! It makes me unbelievably happy, and I know I keep saying this, but it does! Thanks so much! Love you guys!_

_~rousey_


	20. Chapter 20

_8) Knowings_

"Good morning Mr. Rogers," a man in a white jacket greeted, "Technically it is the afternoon though," he smiled happily. Steve didn't want him to be happy. He didn't want him to be happy because _he_ wasn't happy. His head ached in the worst way and everyone part of his body felt too stiff.

"Am I in the hospital?" Steve asked, although he sort of knew. The familiar smell of cleaning products, the beep of a heart monitor, the unexplainable cleanliness of the room, and the man in the white jacket were all clues. Steve cleared his throat, wondering why it felt so dry. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Indeed you are, how are you feeling?" the man asked. He had dark black hair, brown eyes, and was shaven clean. Something about him made Steve wonder if he was a father.

"Strange," Steve said slowly. His jaw hurt. He looked up at the man who was checking something on a clear clip board. His eyes darted back and forth.

"You've been in a coma, Mr. Rogers," the doctor frowned. Steve's heart sped up and he sat up hurriedly. The rom spun and he placed a hand on his head, feeling it throb. "You might want to lie down, you just woke up," the doctor pointed out.

Steve obeyed subconsciously, his thoughts racing. How long was it this time? Why did this always happen? Where was he?

"What's your name?" he asked and kicked himself internally. "I meant, the date, what's the date?"

"Well, you can call me Dr. Rowe, and for the date, it is 2012, the 8th of January." Steve placed a hand over his head still trying to comprehend all of this. What the hell had happened? He rubbed at his eyes hoping that this wasn't real. He opened his mouth, but shut it, not quite sure what to say. He wouldn't believe it, except patches of his memory he was sure he was missing. It was a big relief he hadn't been asleep for another couple years though. "You've been out for about two weeks, and a day."

"Can I have water?"

The doctor nodded and poured cool water from a pitcher into a paper cup to the left of Steve. Why hadn't he seen that before? He took the glass and sipped at it slowly, staring into it as if it would give him the answers.

"Mind answering a few questions for me?"

Steve nodded placing the cup down next to him, listening to his arm pop and crack. He rubbed at it slowly and shifted in the bed.

"What is your name?"

"Steven Rogers."

"How old are you?

"24," he said after a moment. He remembered the doctor only said 2 weeks, not 2 years, so he was still the same age.

"Mr. Rogers, the question?" Dr. Rowe asked. Steve looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you repeat it, please?"

"What is your partner's name?"

Steve narrowed his eyes, looking towards the window. It was snowing out, what a joy. He rubbed his feet together under the blanket. He even wiggled his toes not liking that he had been still for so long. A partner as in a work partner, or more intimate partner? Last time he checked, he didn't have anybody special, nor did he have on specific partner.

"I have a team, if that's what you mean," Steve answered finally.

"Okay," the doctor said slowly. He wrote a few things down and handed Steve a folder. "Open it," Dr. Rowe said after watching the blonde just stare at it. Steve sat up slowly and placed the folder in his lap.

The soldier obeyed the command and pulled out the photo. He fingered the corner of it before chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"This is me," Steve breathed.

"It is, or it was, when we brought you in and patched you up," Dr. Rowe explained pressing the clip board to his chest. "You suffered from head injuries that would have most likely killed a normal man, and we didn't exactly expect you to wake up," the man paused, removing his glasses to rub at them with his sleeve, "We also didn't take into account that you could have amnesia."

"Amnesia," Steve murmured rubbing at his head where a gash and bandages had most likely been. He was battered and beaten in the picture, bruises and cuts all over his face and there were bandages and patches of gauze everywhere.

"You can't remember what happened at all, or who you were with?" he asked gently. Steve heard something a bit like disappointment in his voice, or maybe it was sadness. Steve ignored it as he shook his head.

"I remember, waking up briefly, and then nothing."

Dr. Rowe nodded, a small frown on his face, and looked down at his feet.

"Would you like to see anyone?"

Steve went with the first name that popped into his mind.

"Pepper?" he asked cautiously. He stretched his mind, as hard as it was, "Or Virginia?"

"I believe so yes, let me go give her a call? Tell me if you feel any sharp pains in your head, and that red button over there is in case of an emergency, got it?"

Steve nodded.

A couple of minutes later, a blonde was striding into the room, a small smile on her freckled face.

"You're a face for sore eyes," she smiled warmly. She sat down on the side of his bed and placed her neatly manicured hands in her lap. "How are you doing?"

Steve swallowed and played with the soft blanket in his hands, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"I, can't remember much. I knew your name, and who you are, I just, you were the first thing," he explained, or at least tried to. She nodded placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Relax Steve, I get it." He nodded, pressing into her warm hand and stared. "Do you remember anyone else?"

"Bruce, of course, and Natasha," Steve said in a hushed tone. Pepper had a sad look in her eyes, like time was running out, or somebody died. That planted a thought in his head. "Is anyone dead?"

"No, no, no one, but your list of people is running short," she said taking his hand in hers. His hand looked so much bigger in her petite hands.

"It is? Well now I feel bad," he mumbled looking away. He didn't want to see the pain in her tired eyes. He was most likely the thing causing it.

"Tony Stark, do you know that name? Or Phil-"

"Coulson," Steve finished. "Stark sounds familiar."

"It should," she whispered.

Dr. Rowe walked in, his shoes clicking against the tile of the hospital room.

"We would like to have you x-rayed in a few minutes, if that's alright?"

Steve responded with a polite 'Of course' and looked at his lap again.

"Do you want to see anyone else, maybe," Pepper paused, eye's glistening, "Meet Tony Stark, or Clint?"

"Clint?" Steve asked, tracing patterns in the white blanket.

"Yes, Clint Barton, he's on your team as well as Tony," Pepper said, a barely noticeable crack in her voice.

He nodded. Pepper left the room, the click of her heels almost echoing of the dreary pale green walls.

"Dr. Rowe?" Steve called quietly. The man approached the side of the bed from charts he was looking at and nodded, beckoning him to speak. "Is this going to be permanent?"

"Well, we'll have to look at the x-rays and determine that. Tough there's also the factor of your serum that heightens your healing abilities, so yes, there is a possibility you _could_ get your memory back."

Steve thanked him quietly and watched him exit. After a few minutes he began to wonder where Pepper had gone. He lied back down and closed his eyes thinking about things. He tried to match faces with names, dates with events, and people with abilities. He assumed somebody he knew better would explain to him what happened and how he ended up bedridden for 2 weeks.

Hopefully.

He opened his eyes at a knock and looked over to see a short man standing with Pepper. Steve sat up again and rubbed at his head.

"This is Tony, Steve," Pepper said nudging the brunette to walk. He swallowed, tongue darting out to lick at pouty lips and did as told. He strode up cautiously behind Pepper and waved.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," Steve said holding out a hand. He waited for the man to shake it, and only did the man take his eyes of Steve's face when Pepper tapped his arm gently. He took the hand and gave it a gentle but firm shake. Steve's mother had always told him you could tell a lot about a man from the way he shook your hand.

He thought that was complete bullshit.

"Nice to see you awake again," Tony got out. It was forced, rushed and lacking in purpose. Steve wondered why.

"Does anything about him seem familiar?" Pepper asked wonderingly. Steve let go of the man's hand hesitatingly before he placed it back in his lap. His palms were slightly callused, and Steve remembered shaking his hand before. He studied the man's face. He was tan and had long wild black hair, where it was a little peppered at his temples. He had a dark black goatee that was neatly trimmed and long eyelashes encasing gorgeous brown eyes. Steve pondered briefly why he used gorgeous to describe them. They were gorgeous though, but they were puffy and slightly red, carrying bags under them like he's been awake too long. His smirk is fake though his teeth are very straight and white.

"You're last name?" Steve said shaking his head apologetically. Tony's grin faltered and he looked away and quickly left with a soft 'Excuse me'. Pepper called his name weakly, but let him leave. Steve frowned, guilt pooling in his stomach. The blonde looked down at him and shook her head smiling sadly.

"It isn't your fault Steve, honestly."

"Pepper," Steve said, voice wavering, "Pepper, who is he, to me?"

"I'll be right back," she answered. He saw her speaking in the doorway with Dr. Rowe. He felt like pulling out his hair wondering why no one could give him any answers. His eyes burned and he rubbed at them roughly.

Dr. Rowe came in, Pepper trailing behind him carefully. Everyone was being careful, tip toeing around him like he would break if they said something wrong. Maybe he would. Maybe they should try.

"We would like to take you in for some x-rays now, Mr. Rogers, is that alright?"

"I, okay," he sighed in defeat.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, the tiles cool on the soles of his feet. He pressed down a little bit before standing up slowly, and stretching slightly. It felt good to move again, like he wanted to spar with- he frowned not remembering.

"Come along then," he nodded. Steve followed the two of them out of the room and Steve looked both ways. Down the end of the hall on the right was Tony, talking to someone who looked like Natasha. He was sure it was, but he too busy staring at the man who looked desperately broken, hunched over in a crappy hospital chair that seemed too cheap for him, with his face buried in shaking hands.

"This way," Dr. Rowe said placing a hand on Steve's arm, which jumped. He turned back around and headed down the left hallway, Pepper not following this time.

Things began to fade, willowing, greying and blurring at the edges. There was a rush of something, and somewhere someone was calling his name in a strangled cry.

He was met with the sight of a dim ceiling, sunrays washing over the ceiling delightfully. He sat up, blankets swirling at his waist in a warm silky manner.

He looked around swallowing. He remembered that day so clearly, how ironic.

"JARVIS?" Steve called weakly.

"How can I help Mr. Rogers?" JARVIS questioned, clearly aware of Steve's distress.

"Get Tony?"

"Of course, it'll be a minute."

Steve nodded, though the AI couldn't technically see him and lied back down in bed, curling up on his side. The door opened and Tony flew in concern on his face. Steve sat up quickly in alarm.

"Are you okay? What's up?" Tony asked kneeling on the bed. Steve laughed weakly and removed Tony's worried hands from his face.

"Did we, used to spar?" Steve questioned. Tony's worry fell from his face and he nodded, hurt tugging at his eyes and smile. Steve knew what he had been to Tony, Natasha had told him. He accepted it, though he thought it was strange he was with a man, and apologized to Tony, though the brunette threw the remote at him yelling about how it wasn't his fault.

"Yep, three times a week," Tony smiled sitting back, a slump to his shoulders.

"Tony, I am sorry-"

"Don't start with this again-

"Listen to me," Steve snapped Tony's mouth clicked shut and Steve lowered his eyes, face heated from being so rude. "I know it isn't my fault, and I know the quinjet crashing wasn't yours or Clint's fault. Clint still doesn't think that, but I hope he gets it through his head, because I'm not angry with him." Steve paused to take Tony's hand into his own. He rubbed his thumbs on the engineers palm soothingly, like he could smooth out the wrinkles.

"I'm sorry for, for everything. I have this feeling of dread, or something like that, whenever you get a pained look in your eyes, and I don't want it be there, but I'm causing it even if I can't help it," Steve licked his lips. "I also, want to thank you, for being patient with me. I think I know how frustrating it is to try and live with someone you've been living with for a few months, but not having them remember their share."

Tony smiled, an actual grin stretching his face, dimples and all. Steve thought it was beautiful.

"You, uh, used to rub my palm like this," Tony said looking down at their hands, "It started when I jammed it in my suit, but then it became a soothing thing, I think."

Steve chuckled and let go of his hand hesitantly.

"What brought this on, by the way?" Tony asked tilting his head to the side. Steve huffed and rubbed at his head wishing everything would come back. 2 months without any recollection was quite enough he believed.

"I had a dream," Steve answered simply.

"Oh."

Steve nodded a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well it's still early, you should go back to bed," Tony said getting up.

"So should you," Steve replied, blinking. He felt like they did this often.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but well, there are things-"

"Tony," Steve said grabbing the man's arm as he tried to get away, "Stay with me?"

Tony kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed beside him.

"I think you deserve a good night's sleep, and if that's with me, then so be it," Steve whispered, the lights dimming again. He shut his eyes.

He smiled, feeling right as the billionaire curled up against him, muscles relaxing and tensions easing. Yeah, he could learn to love this man again if he didn't get his memory back. It wouldn't be difficult anyways.

He fell asleep to a breathy thank you against his neck.

He had a feeling it was for so much more.

_Authors Notes: So half way through this I was thinking about making it all a dream, but I do that too often, and I need something a little bit more angsty, so I threw you guys on a loop hopefully. It ended with a happy ending, though it's a little sad, right? I have a fever, so sorry if this isn't as emotional as I hoped it would be. _

_But oh my god! Guys I'm almost to 90 reviews! That is so insanely awesome, considering this is my first story on here! I haven't got one mean or disrespectful one yet either, and I'm sure I've made quite a few mistakes hahaa. Thank you all so much. _

_I will be going back to my long list of requests too, so, keep them coming guys! Thanks a bunch! _

_Cheers!_

_~rousey _


	21. Chapter 21

_Request 13) Because I know you_

_Requested by StonyXX225: A break up quickly followed by a make up!_

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Tony finally broke. He threw things, broke test tubes (that Bruce would no doubt be annoyed about later) and tore things from the wall in rage. He stopped tearing apart his lab when he kicked the table and hot coffee spilt and managed to burn his leg. He tossed the mug on the floor, satisfaction growing as the scattered across the floor broken.

"My god you've gone insane," a voice remarked.

"Shut up," Tony snarled swinging around. He wished he could punch Clint in the face, honestly. "Why are you even down here, or up for that matter?" Tony snapped rubbing at the burning coffee stain on his leg.

"I just got home from that boring ass mission in Canada. The people are too god damn happy there and I had to leave, because If I heard one more discussion about hockey I was going to shove a hockey puck up someone's ass. _Anyways_, I heard, well your _tantrum_ down here and came to see what's up," Clint explained as he looked at his nails. He looked up and grinned at the huffing and puffing billionaire. "So what's up?"

Tony turned so his back was to him, wiping up the coffee with a rag, for lack of a better idea. He swallowed and tossed the wet rag aside sitting on the messy counter. He didn't care if his jeans would have coffee stain on his ass.

"Me and Steve had a fight," he grumbled looking down at the floor.

"Ah," Clint said crossing his arms. "What about?"

"Something bad enough to break up with me," Tony continued weakly.

"Oh."

That was really all Clint could say because he was not expecting that. Steve and Tony break up? That's like Mike and Ike breaking up. It just didn't happen. "What the hell happened?"

Tony hopped of the counter unable to sit still as he paced back and forth running grease stained hands though his dirty hair. He let out a breath and kicked aside some scrap metal on the floor.

"I cheated on him."

"Define."

Tony looked up annoyed. The agent held his ground, not really afraid of Tony without his suit. Sure Tony could spar thanks to Steve, but he wasn't that good. The only leverage he had over the assassin was not making him new weapons.

"First of all," Tony began, "I was shitfaced, so bad I didn't recall anything that happened the night before, but there was a girl in my bed."

"You didn't."

"No I didn't, she passed out while we were making out, her clothes were even on!" he grumbled burying his head in his hands.

"And Steve doesn't believe you."

"_I know you, Tony! I know you did, don't lie to me!" Steve shouted angrily. Tony had never seen him so angry, and it was frightening because it was directed at him. _

"Why should he? I mean, that's what I am right? I'm a playboy as the magazines say, and we all knew I was gonna fuck it up eventually right?" Tony pointed out, shaking the negative memories away.

Clint sighed placing a hand on his hip, staring at something on the table that kind of looks like pizza, but it's green and lumpy and shakes away the strange notion to pick it up and take a bite.

"So when are you gonna make it up to him?"

"You make it sound like that's easy," Tony said staring at the ceiling, fed up with his bird crap.

"Make ups are like Christmas gifts," Clint pointed out.

"Cheap and stupid, or overly expensive and still stupid?"

"Well see, this is why you don't have any friends," Clint snorted.

"Get to the point Robin Hood or I'm _booting_ you from my lab!"

"What I'm saying is," Clint paused to pick up the green pizza, "If you're gonna make it up to him, it can't be with gifts or money, it's got to be creative and special, like the Christmas gifts you're _supposed_ to give."

He sniffed at what was once food.

"You've been watching too much reality TV with Thor."

Clint shrugged tugging the stringy yellowy cheese from the side of the slice.

"Just think of shit Steve likes, and not art supplies because you got him that for his birthday."

"Well aren't you all knowing."

"Duh, I was trained to be. You're lucky I found you before Nat did or else you'd be scraping yourself off the floor and mopping up you're stupid juice."

"Yes, you're a metaphor master, now leave, I've got work to do," Tony hissed pushing him to the door. JARVIS opened it and he shoved the agent out.

"You're welcome!" he called, pizza still in hand.

"JARVIS, I need Pepper, call her."

"Sir, it's 4:12 in the morning, I advise you wait a few hours," JARVIS responded.

"No, I need this for the morning, make the call J."

Pepper's tired face popped up on the screen, not one bit happy with the billionaire.

"What the hell, are you okay?"

Tony smiled, because of course she'd ask that instead of cursing him out. She'll probably curse him out later today when she drops the things off he needs. Pepper knows about his and Steve's break up, and the thing is, she was so god damn helpful with it. He expected her to be all 'You screwed up, you fix it', but he was near tears when he called her, and somehow she _knew_ (Awesome, but still kind of creepy).

"Fine, fine, I have some things I need you to drop off at my place a.s.a.p."

"Like what?"

And so it all began.

…

Steve and Thor were sitting in the kitchen going about their morning business which was pretty much just eating and chatting. Thor made Steve laugh, and everybody believed that that was good. The soldier was depressed. Bruce was making his special tea by the stove, and Natasha was reading a magazine at the counter while munching on an apple, when Clint strode in.

"I don't know about you guys, but I really hope some guy decides to try and blow up New York today," he yawned stretching.

"Clint," Steve said incredulously, yet amused.

"It hasn't happened in like a week, and all of our missions have been out of state or country, I'm getting tired of traveling," he grumbled. Natasha was smirking about god knows what (probably thinking about new moves to try on the big bad guys if they decide to attack NYC today) and Bruce is snickering, his back to them.

"Indeed, being cooped up in the tower is most bothersome," Thor said. He murmured something about perhaps visiting Jane today, as well as Darcy.

"Has any one seen Tony?" Bruce asked after a comfortable moment of silence. Way to go Bruce, always making things awkward. "I'm only asking because he wasn't in this lab when I went down there," the scientist said hurriedly.

"Well, well, well," Clint huffed under his breath. Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Clint just smiled, smug, to himself.

Pepper strode in, to all of their surprise, absolutely beaming.

"What's got you so happy?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," she smiled sitting down at the table next to Thor. She took out her tablet and began to go through her emails.

Suddenly, classical music began to play.

"What the hell, JARVIS?" Clint asked. The AI did not respond.

A chicken flew into the kitchen, looking as if it was tossed and it squawked running around on the floor. Tony, or not Tony, ran in.

His face was painted white, eyes rimmed with dark liner, and a mustache that was clearly a fake on his upper lip. His hair was curled, hidden beneath a bowler hat that he tipped to them in greeting. His clothes were as old as the hills, too big pants (patched up and dirty) held up by suspenders that fell over his turned outward feet which wore ridiculously large dress shoes. His upper half was a made up of a dusty looking dress jacket fitted to his body, a grey plaid vest over a white dress shirt beneath that and a tie that was sticking up stupidly.

He had a cane in his left gloved hand.

"What is going on?" Bruce snorted watching Tony chase the chicken around the kitchen frantically.

That's right, if you haven't guess it, Tony Stark was dressed as no other than Charlie Chaplin.

"Is Anthony in his right mind?" Thor questioned, holding back a laugh as said man fell to the floor grabbing the chicken. He stood and stumbled over to Clint handing it to him and smiled patting the man's head.

"Ha, ha," Clint muttered dryly.

Tony clapped and the chicken gave a high pitched tweet and an egg popped out. The man quickly took his hat off catching the egg in it before it hit the floor. He walked over to the stove and placed the cane down. He placed his free hand on his hip and looked past Natasha, stopping as his mouth fell open. He hurried over to her as fast as he could with the way he was walking, and grinned popping the hat back on to his head in a greeting.

The crack of the egg made Clint and Bruce laugh. Tony took Natasha's hand and kissed it grinning shyly, but not under confident. Natasha's lips quirked up slightly and he took off past her opening the cabinet. He rummaged around looking for a pan, and made a humming noise when he found one, tugging at it, along with every other pot in the cabinet. They all came tumbling down on top of him. He fell back dramatically, legs sticking up in the air.

He sat up rubbing his forehead and got up slipping on a pot, having Bruce catch him. He leant back and smiled at Bruce shyly making silent giggles. His nose and lips twitched and he strode back to the stove turning it on. By now, Thor and Steve were both laughing. Bruce was snickering behind his hand and Clint and Natasha were chuckling quietly. Pepper was smiling fondly.

She had helped him with putting together his costume.

Tony looked around scratching at his temple with a gloved finger, as if looking for something. Right the egg. They watched as he took of his hat, hair littered with yellow and white goop and cracked shells, and frowned. He shrugged and turned the hat over the pan and tapped the top as the bits of egg fell into it. He grinned happily and twirled the hat back up his arm on to his head smoothly.

Clint, still holding the squirming chicken, was laughing now, not even bothering to hold it back.

Tony went over to the coffee pot and began to make a cup. While he was going through a draw, his sleeve got caught on the wire and as he strode back to the stove, the machine fell of the counter and broke as it hit the floor.

The kitchen grew quiet, the music still playing loudly. That was the _coffee_ machine.

Tony placed his hands on his hips and pouted before stealing Bruce's mug of tea from his hands. He poured nearly the entire bag of sugar into the cup and stirred it smiling. He went over to check his eggs and then pointed at Pepper. She got up willingly and walked up to him and he handed her the pot. He made a camera lens with his fingers, and nodded turning back to the overly sweetened tea on the counter. Clint snorted at the women holding the pot and glanced back at Natasha who looked a little annoyed. Good comedy did piss some people off after all.

Tony took a spoon from the jar and stuck it into the gooey tea and tasted it. He frowned, and then added more sugar.

He walked over to Pepper slipping on a pot and nearly face planting into the tiled floor, but quickly caught himself. He turned and glared at the pots and pushed them aside. He went into the pantry, eyes still on him and took out bread. He lathered the gooey tea onto the bread and began to eat it happily.

He hopped up to sit on the counter, unaware of the stove behind him, and sat down. He gave a silent scream and jumped off grabbing his ass rubbing it as he made a sad face. Thor's laughter boomed.

He stuck his butt into the freezer of the fridge and sighed in relief. Steve chuckled watching, a smile on his face. Tony stared at him and quickly hurried over to jump on him, causing the chair to fall back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I, well," was all Steve could manage to say.

"I really am, I honestly didn't sleep with that dame, and it was wrong to have the intentions of that, even if I was hammered, and believe me sir, I was," Tony rambled in a perfect British accent. Steve's smile wavered and they sat up. Everyone was watching and it made the blonde feel uncomfortable but he leant down and kissed the man on the lips anyways. Tony laughed when they pulled away and rubbed the white make up of Steve's lips.

"Thank god," Pepper sighed tossing the pan in the sink.

"You forgive me then?" Tony asked accent and all.

"I do, but only because you broke the coffee machine for me," Steve snorted picking pieces of the egg out of the genius's hair. Tony grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," Clint called exiting the kitchen, chicken in arms.

"Shit, he's going to make an army," Natasha muttered following him. Bruce chuckled walking with Pepper out of the kitchen. Thor left, still laughing, with a box of pop tarts in hand.

"How'd you know I liked Charlie Chaplin?" Steve had grown up with the show, and had snuck into the theaters with Bucky to see the movies. They were still funny too, and gave great messages.

"Because I know you," Tony replied quietly.

Steve smiled.

A_uthors Notes: Hopefully good? I think it was a little boring no matter what I added, but hopefully cute? _

_Guys, guys I'm almost to 100 reviews and I am dying inside. It's INCREDIBLE! You've all been so lovely in them too! I was making ugly whale noises at all of the reviews, faves, and alerts. My family stared at me for a while._

_Anyways thanks a bunch! I hope you liked this, whoever requested it! I tried! It's 2:23 in the morning, and I need sleep. _

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	22. Chapter 22

_Request 14) First kiss, bet I'll miss!_

_Requested by my friend: What was Tony and Steve's first kiss like?_

The first kiss had been stupidly coincidental.

It was a very stupid, horrible, utterly bad first kiss, which neither of them could take back. They didn't _want_ to take it back though. The story was normal, cute and even funny to tell.

It happened like this.

You see, Tony had a thing for tall blondes with gorgeous blue eyes who were assertive, thus one of the many reasons he had dated Pepper.

When Steve came into the picture, he couldn't even control himself from wanting a piece of his (amazing and kind of a bubble) butt.

His break up with Pepper had been brutal, but it was short lived. He went through the anger faze, drinking and blowing stuff up in the lab, then he went through the depression faze, drinking away his worries, and then he went into the acceptance faze, _still_ drinking.

But he always drank, no he wasn't an alcoholic, he drank with people, with friends, and he only drank till he couldn't even stand a _couple_ of times. He didn't have an addiction, because he didn't drink every day, and didn't rely on it like drunks did.

But anyways, Tony had a thing for the young (old?) man when he saw past the annoying arrogance that wasn't actually there. There was bravery, strength, compassion, kindness, and not to mention the fact that the man was very, very, _very_ attractive. Especially in modern day clothing, which Natasha and Pepper got him to wear after his first month in 2012.

He was lusting after the man, but lusting soon turned into love when the billionaire realized he didn't want to sleep with any other people. He had brought home a nice girl (she looked like a world class hooker) and decided he wanted to fuck her, but got a disapproving look from Steve, and hadn't had any fun at all. It was the most unsatisfying fuck he had ever had. After that moment he knew he was screwed. He wouldn't be happy till it was Steve he fucked- _no made love to_, because that's how bad things were getting.

He found pleasure in pleasing the soldier and he would flush when he would make the captain smile and laugh. He found himself looking at him more, thinking the things he did were cute, or completely bad ass. One of the reason he liked Steve so much was because he didn't treat him like the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. He made no exceptions, and Tony _liked_ that.

He liked that he'd run into the blonde in the kitchen at 5 in the morning, the way he blushed at crude sayings or jokes, the way he couldn't really dance, his art, his horrible taste in music, and the shuffling he did with his feet when he talked to any women besides Pepper or Natasha. He liked all of it. He _loved_ it, because it was Steve.

Steve had a thing for short brunettes with big brown eyes who knew how to take charge. That was one of the traits Steve had liked about Peggy. She knew how to catch the eyes of everyone in the room, manipulate them, and use them to her advantage. She was also powerful in means of her right hook.

Steve had hated Tony (strongly disliked) Tony Stark when he first met the man. He was flashy, loud, attention seeking, and a lot like Peggy.

It hurt, waking up 70 years into the future, and having all of the memories of friends, but not being able to call or see any of them. He could've called Peggy, but it wouldn't have been fair to either of them.

Being from the 1940's, Steve understood that liking another man was like a disease, frowned upon by the highest degree. But now, in 2012, things were different. People were more accepting.

Steve accepted the fact that he as beginning to look at tony in a different way. He was supposed to be adapting anyway, and that's what he dubbed it as, _adapting_.

It was normal to just think 'Wow' when Tony strode into the room. It was okay to think he was really attractive and adorable when his face scrunched up when he laughed. It was perfect when they had their long morning conversations about anything and everything. It was so much more than Steve thought he'd ever have here.

He had gone through his fair amount if depression, still went through it, suffered, had nightmares, moments where he wished he could get as drunk as Tony after his break up with Pepper.

Tony worried him. He had the feeling he needed to watch the man, take care of him, and make sure he didn't get any more damaged. The best he could do was take the bottle from his hand and rub his back when he threw up half of his intestines.

They both promised themselves, if the crazy opportunity ever came to be with one another, they'd grasp it and never let go.

"You're, really, you're to," a hiccup cut him off, "Too good to me, Cap," Tony slurred as Steve helped him over to the bed. "No one, noooo one, p-puts up with me like you dooo," he drawled out as he was pushed back on the bed gently. Steve sighed removing he genius's sneakers as he made gurgling noises. He tossed them aside and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh-ho! Captain Spangled Butt wants to get dirty, with me," he laughed helping Steve. E helping was really just pawing at Steve's hand growling like an animal.

"Tony, you are drunk-"

"Drunk as a skunk! Steve, I have a, a secret," he said, voice dropping low in his throat. Steve swallowed, pushing bad thoughts away as he tugged the man out of his grease stained shirt.

"What is it?" he sighed balling up the shirt and tossing it on the floor as well. Tony sat up, swaying on the spot, trying to balance himself by gripping Steve's shoulder. His alcohol drenched breath made Steve's nose wrinkle. There was a soft giggle and a murmured 'Cute' before Tony's lips were brushing against his ear.

"I, wait," he hiccupped, "Promise first, yes first, y-you won't tell no one, one, that I'm, Iroon Maan," he whispered through a fit of laughter.

"Alright, I promise," Steve snorted undoing his belt.

"I am, Iron Man," Tony whispered seriously, but soon breaking into a bout of giggles. Steve raised an eyebrow guiding him down gently, and pulling the covers over him.

"Go to sleep, Tony," Steve ordered softly. He was going to be a bitch in the morning with his hangover.

"Stay?" Tony asked grabbing the soldier's wrist.

For lack of a better reason than to say no, Steve crawled in next to him, stiffening when the engineer wiggled close, clutching to him much like a cat. Everything he did was cat like. He even scratched sometimes during sparring. He didn't mind the cuddling, though. Who knew Tony liked to cuddle?

Drunk or not.

"Smell nice," Tony murmured, muffled by the arm he had his face pressed into, "So nice, and warm," he yawed, eyes falling shut. He was out within minutes. Steve didn't move, not wanting to wake up the intoxicating man. He did blush though, and he blushed very bad.

The next morning, Tony's eyes opened when a light shined in his face. Oh, that would be the sun. He groaned at a head splitting ache in his skull (which would be the hangover) and snuggled closer to the warm body in his bed shutting his eyes.

Man he had gotten really drunk last night.

When the body shifted Tony tensed wondering who had had brought home (and why they aren't gone). He lazily opened his eyes and saw a pair of plump lips. He mentally shrugged and leant up to kiss them. When there was a strained noise he pulled back in alarm and was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes, widened in shock.

They broke apart with a pop.

"_Steve_?!"

Said man was scrambling out of the bed, practically falling out of it, making strange noises. He stood, looking down at the half naked man, a hand pressed over his mouth. "Oh shit, I broke Captain America." Steve went to say something but stopped shaking his head. "Oh crap I did not sleep with Steve and not remember it-"Tony picked up the blankets and sighed in relief seeing he was wearing jeans still.

When Tony's mind stopped racing a little bit so he wasn't sitting there like a dear in the headlights he looked back at the blonde, who wasn't only blushing, but was staring like Tony had three heads.

"Why were you in my bed?" Tony asked in alarm, gripping his head, feeling the hangover begin.

"You, I brought you up here to sleep, because you were so drunk, and then you asked me to, to stay! We didn't do anything," Steve said in a rushed voice. He looked out of breath when he was finished explaining.

"Did you want to?" Tony queried. He pushed away the thoughts of what his lab could possibly look like (half destroyed and hopefully not on fire still) and stared.

When Steve looked down at him in shock (he mistook the face for disgust) Tony quickly began to ramble.

"I was joking Cap, always joking I'm the joker remember? Not evil, like in batman, but I joke. Shit, it is too early for this and I didn't mean that by the way. I mean why would you like me back anyways- oh crap I should just, stop, talking, Jesus," Tony breathed out.

He watched Steve's knees slowly fall on to his bed. It creaked slightly and he crawled over across the king sized bed, closer to Tony. Tony, who was gasping and floundering for the right words to make this all go away so their friendship wouldn't be ruined.

"Like you back?" Steve asked stopping only a few inches from Tony's face, "That would be implying you liked me," he murmured, hand coming to rest on Tony's neck.

"I, what? Who said that?" Tony asked, breath coming out in short pants. He decided he was still drunk, because there was no way this was happening.

"You," Steve said before his lips were colliding with Tony's. Tony gasped into his mouth, never admitting to the soft startled noise he made later, as the captain worked his lips. He hands stayed beneath the blankets, clutching at the sheets painfully tight.

Slowly Steve's tongue darted out to lick a Tony's bottom lip. The brunette opened his mouth groaning when a soft nip was administered to his lower lip. Soon their tongues were sliding back and forth, and all rational thoughts fell from Tony's brain.

The never ending calculations and ideas halted, and Tony's mind went blank, as pleasure seared through his body.

Steve pulled back with a soft huff of breath, the warm pants brushing against Tony's thoroughly used lips. Steve pulled back, hand letting go of the man's face, uncertainty settling in. He sat back on his legs, swallowing.

Within a minute (An excruciatingly quiet and awkward minute) Steve found his arms full of a frantic Tony who was kissing his face and neck.

"Whoa!" Steve exclaimed falling back on the bed, "Calm it tiger," he laughed with joy.

They were grasping the opportunity.

"What the hell! I thought you were supposed to be all that is pure and good hearted- fuck I thought you were a _virgin_!"

"But I am-"

"No. Just shut up. No virgin kisses like that," Tony snapped sitting back, now straddling the soldier's waist, "Besides I thought you were like homophobic, or something," Tony said crawling off when Steve began to push a little. He grumbled about how that second kiss should have been their first.

"Let's just say," Steve smiled tucking a piece of hair behind Tony's ear, "That I'm, _adapting_."

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: First kiss? Fail Tony, way to kiss whoever you wake up with. What if it turned out to be that Ryan creep who abducted you and drugged you? Bad Tony. Steve will punish you later. _

_Cute and funny? I hope so!_

_OH! Guys, I have another fic, it's cute, you should go check it out *wink wink* No, just kidding, you don't HAVE to, but I'd like it if you did! Thanks a bunch all of you! I finally made it to 100!_

_Tiili97: YOU WERE NUMBER 100! Thanks a bunch for all of your reviews too!Anything you want, I'll write, you're automatically bumped to the top of the waiting list!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	23. Chapter 23

_9) Welcome Back _

_**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content. I'd like to keep this rated T, so if you don't wish to read this smexy fun, than please proceed to the next chapter. **_

_**That is all. Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I said me and my hand were going to get lonely," Tony said pushing Steve sit on the bed, "London was nice, before you ask, but I kind of need this, and so do you, so shut up and we can discuss what foreign laws I broke later."

Steve swallowed but quickly caught on and kissed back when Tony's lips came at him hot and slick. He found his arms wrapped around the billionaire's slim waist, feeling said man's hands come up to rest on his shoulders. As the blonde began to unbutton the shirt the brunette wore, Tony climbed into Steve's lap.

"Missed, you," Steve said in between gasping breaths and heated kisses. Finally the last button came undone and Tony was pulling out of the shirt like it was burning his skin. He felt like he was on fire, skin feeling too tight and too hot. He felt like they were both wearing too many clothes, that everything was moving too slow.

Tony replied with a hum as he tugged off the soldiers t-shirt, hands trailing up the twitching muscles in his abdomen and chest. He pressed close, inhaling the scent of cologne and ivory soap at the base of Steve's neck. There was charcoal there, smudged and faded meaning the captain had been drawing and couldn't get something quite right. He rubbed his neck when he was frustrated.

"Oh, oh I missed you too," Tony groaned, hips bucking forward aimlessly. His dress pants were feeling entirely too tight and uncomfortable, "Missed you as much as I could."

He felt Steve's lips twitch up at the corners as they trailed down his neck to nip and suck at a protuberant collar bone. He loved the way Tony's bones looked so delicate, making him want to protect the man even more.

Steve spun them around and pushed Tony back on the bed, their backs to the closed door of their bedroom. The engineers laugh was breathless and care free. Steve tugged the belt from the loops, careful not to rip the pants and tossed it aside. He leant on his elbows, on either side of Tony's head, as he eased his body down onto the billionaires, groaning softly into the kiss. Tony was subconsciously dragging is hips against Steve's thigh, whining low in his throat as Steve continued to work his lips raw.

"How much did you miss me?" Steve asked, hand slipping down his lovers heaving chest. His thumb rubbed sensually at the jutting hip bone in slow circles, teasing the warm skin.

"A lot," Tony gasped, feeling the man's hand slide lower. Steve's hands were so soft, since he never got calluses due to his healing abilities, and they were always so warm. Tony's head fell back with a moan as Steve's hand slid teasingly into his pants, rubbing at the erection through boxers.

"Be more," A nip a behind his ear, "Specific."

Tony gasped, his head tilting away shyly, almost ticklish at Steve's teeth teasing the flesh near his ear.

"So much, Jesus, Steve," Tony groaned, legs widening slightly as Steve's palming got slightly faster, "Wish you had been there with me," Tony added.

"Whatever did you do without me to, help you?" Steve asked, the tips of his fingers slipping into the brim of his boxers. His fingers rubbed back and forth at the skin there, never going farther than the elastic. Tony licked his lips, mouth feeling unusually dry.

"I jerked off," he said, hips bucking up, "Steve, please."

Steve just smiled, too innocent to be doing what he was doing, and latched his lips around a pert nipple. He messaged it, tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive bud, teeth biting slowly at it. Tony pushed back into the bed, hands slipping from Steve's shoulders to grip at the sheets tightly. His eyes closed as he let out a shaky breath, mouth opening slightly.

"Explain to me," Steve said as he moved to the other nipple, dragging his lips across the arc reactor lovingly, "How did you do it, what were you thinking?"

"I," Tony paused as Steve's lips continued their previous actions, "Oh, I thought about you, thought about you fucking me fast and hard," Tony groaned. Steve's hand slipped further into his boxers and rubbed at the hot throbbing cock. "But, I would finger myself, pretending it was you, but my fingers, oh, oh," Tony cut himself off with a groan as a spurt of pre-come dripped out.

"Keep going," Steve said tugging the engineer's pants and boxers down now, kneeling back on his knees. Tony's eyes swept to his crotch and could see the bulge trapped in the blondes pants.

"Thought about how you would get me nice and hard, blowing me until I was so close," he said around short breaths. His head tilted back on the pillows as he felt the cool air of the room hit his hot flesh. "Then remember how you'd pull back and then, then," his hips ground upwards into Steve's hand, "Give it to me, hot and hard."

"Sounds about right," Steve smiled, pushing himself down closer to the genius's waist.

Steve bent down, lips wrapping around the hard cock, tongue sweeping over the head before he sunk his mouth down to the base, nose brushing against coarse hair.

"Steve!" Tony cried, hand slipping into blonde locks, "Oh," Tony groaned thrusting his hips upward into the blonde's open and willing mouth. Steve lifted his head off his cock, head tilted as he pressed kisses down the side, teeth dragging along the bulging vein.

Tony let out shuddering breaths, trying to compose himself as Steve searched the draw for lube. He pulled it out and pumped some into his hand before tossing it aside on the sheets.

"Tell me how it feels baby, but spread your legs," Steve said kissing his lips gently. Tony complied, back arching as he spread his toned thighs apart, toes curling.

"Feels fucking great," he breathed. He winced as a cool slicked finger pressed into his entrance, teasing sensitive flesh. Soon Steve's finger slipped inside, pumping slowly. He rubbed at his waist in sympathy.

"You're taking it great, honey," Steve said bending down to press a kiss to his hip, "Doing great."

Tony spread his legs wider, and Steve added another finger, scissoring them as he twisted them inside. He brushed up against the sweet little bud of nerves and Tony nearly came. Steve laughed hoarsely, licking his lips. He added a third finger, and slowed his movements when Tony whispered ouch.

"I'm okay," he said shakily, tightening around Steve's fingers. Steve brushed against his prostate again and Tony gasped, back arching. "Steve! Steve, stop, or I'm gonna come," he begged. The soldier pulled his fingers out and quickly tugged his jeans off pouring more lube into his hand. Tony watched as he fisted his cock a few times, the slick noises accompanying Tony's shuddering breath in the near silent room.

"Gonna pound in and out of you so hard, baby," Steve promised, "Gonna make you feel it until tomorrow, all through that meeting you've got," Steve chuckled at Tony's low whine, "Every time you move, you'll feel it, and you'll remember what I did, and you'll get excited and hard just thinking about it."

Finally, Steve grabbed Tony's hips gently (Because he was always gentle with him) and lined himself up, slowly sliding in. The brunettes hand flew up to grip at Steve's shoulder, as he got past the slight burn. He could feel the blonde's cock throbbing inside of him, needing release as well. Steve placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead before he shifted slightly. He checked to see if Tony was in any pain but he wasn't. So Steve spoke.

"What do you want Tony?"

Tony opened one eye, before the other followed, unaware he had closed them. He tilted his head forehead to look at Steve.

"I want you to fuck me, hard," Tony said demandingly. His assertive tone quickly faded when Steve's hand wrapped around his weeping cock, "Steve, please, please," he begged, not caring. "I want you to come in my ass, please, Steve. I need it so bad, haven't had it in a while. Please," he pleaded hips grinding slightly. Steve was barely holding it together with Tony's tight ass wrapped around him so perfectly.

"Are you sure?" Steve teased.

"God, Steve, fuck yes! Move!" he requested.

The soldier complied and began thrusting, picking up his pace. Soon sweat began to bead on their skin, pooling in the dips and curves of the billionaires stomach. He tugged Steve down to wrap his arms around his neck, crying out into his neck as their body slickly slid together.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Steve said, voice ragged with raw pleasure, "The way you move into my touches, the way you moan and buck against me helpless. It's too much," Steve ground out.

Tony met Steve's frantic thrusts with weak movements of his hips, moaning like a whore.

"Faster," Tony groaned, nearing his release. Steve was just so hard, and big. His eyes clamped shut as Steve continued his actions, lips leaving hot kisses on his flaming hot skin.

Then Steve hit his prostate.

"Oh shit! Right there, ah, please, there," he cried out, head falling back. Steve complied and slammed into that perfect spot a few more times before Tony bucked up, head falling back as he came. His come laced his and Steve's bellies and chests as he nearly screamed.

Steve came with a soft groan, coming deep inside of him, stopping the now erratic thrusts. Watching Tony come apart at the seams had been too much. He felt Tony shake as his orgasm died down, gasping and panting, worn out.

Steve pulled out, enjoying the soft moan that left his lovers lips like a delighted purr. They laid in silence for a few minutes, save for the softs pants, as the shock faded away and they gained back their brains. Tony shivered, as they cool breeze in the room chilled the sticky cum on their chests. He pushed close, not caring about the mess and tucked his head into the small expanse of Steve's shoulder and neck. Steve sighed and wrapped a heavy arm around him.

"So," Steve paused, hands playing with the brunette's slightly damp hair, "What foreign laws _did_ you break?"

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: Apology sex to you guys? Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my computer had a virus and I had to flush out my hard drive and shit. It was tortuous. I've also been busy with my other story, but here yous, and I'm already working on the next request! Don't worry;) Hope you liked it!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	24. Chapter 24

_Request 15) 11 and 1_

_Requested by The-storm-chasers: The first time Tony said I love you to Steve_

**Hey listen up! Two things!**

_**One**_**, terribly sorry that I did not warn that there was sex in the last chapter, not that I got any bad comments, but sorry, I will change that and make a warning… **

_**Two**_**, I'm NOT going in any SPECIFIC ORDER with these requests, I just go through reviews, so don't yell at me or post the request several times in my inbox please! Thank you!**

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Steve had said it first.

Well, it wasn't like Tony hadn't realized that the soldier loved him, because he totally did. All of the small things added up whether it was the blankets he found on his shoulders in the lab, the warm hugs after callous nightmares, hand holding in public, sweet kisses on his shoulder in the morning or just not yelling (possible teasing though) at him for drooling on his shoulder during a boring movie.

One of the big ones that assured Tony that Steve loved him was the fact that he _stayed_.

There had been a few who he thought would stay, finally put up with his shit. Pepper had been the longest until Steve came along, someone who was as stubborn as him.

That's saying something since Pepper was pretty damn stubborn herself.

But, he didn't leave, didn't give up on him thinking he was a lost cause or that he wasn't worth it.

Tony _knew_ he was an asshole. It was just in his nature. He said mean shit, said rude things, _did_ rude things, but Steve always stayed with him. Tony joked about how Steve, being from the 40's, believed it was wrong to leave their wives.

Instead of pointing out the fact Tony revealed a major insecurity to Steve (not that it wasn't that noticeable), the man simply pointed out Tony just appointed himself as the wife and that he would be wearing white on their wedding day. Tony would have laughed harder than he did, but he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Steve was willing to marry him.

Of course he would take these things literally, that's just the way he was.

It had been a nice afternoon, the first time Tony had said those 3 words. Steve had said 'I love you, don't forget to turn of the welder before setting it down,' before he left to go with Bruce for heavy science notes that the doctor couldn't carry himself, and yes the boxes were packed to the brim, weighing _a_ _ton_ each.

An hour had passed before the words Steve said had fully registered in his mind when he set fire to the paper next to the welder because he hadn't turned it off before putting it down.

Steve just _knew_.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked, slowly removing the goggles from his face. He had no doubt that he had rings imprinted in his face due to wearing them for so long, "How many times was that?"

"11 Sir, not including the one he said jokingly during the shower two days ago."

Tony crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair. It creaked from usage, and yet Tony never desired to get rid of it because its age made it more comfortable and _his_.

"I believe it is time," Tony said grandly, getting up slowly. His knees cracked and he hissed, stretching his legs as he walked to the exit of the work shop.

"A very astute observation, Sir."

"When did you become so sassy?"

"You programmed me Sir. That should be of your knowledge."

"Did you just _indirectly_ call me sassy, because not that I don't agree, but I think you just did."

"Mr. Rogers will be home in 20 minutes sir."

"And that was your way of saying, 'Better get a move on it,'."

"Indeed Sir."

When Steve came up to his room once he got home, he had intentions of grabbing his sketch book and sitting on the large balcony of the tower to sketch away. He figured he could sketch Bucky, because he hadn't in a while. Two little kids, a brunette and a blonde had been running down the New York City Street. He had the urge to draw Bucky as he was as a child. All pale skin, dark blackish brown eyes and wild hair that barely stayed combed to the side.

He had no idea he'd be swept into a tight embrace from behind.

"I feel like an imprudent asshole."

Steve opened his mouth slowly, unsure of what to say, but muscles that were once tense relaxed at hearing the familiar voice.

Well Tony was using big words, which usually meant he was trying to mask his feelings behind them.

"Why now?" he decided to ask. Tony better not have done something stupid that he can't fix.

There was a dry laugh and Steve watched his oil stained fingers grip at his waist tighter.

"Well for starters I left the welder on when I put it down…"

"You set fire to the lab again didn't you?"

"No! No, that's not what I was… But sort of, yeah."

Steve's sigh was heavy and he went to turn around but Tony held him in place as best as he could. He felt the genius's hot breath through his thin cotton shirt on his shoulder blades cascading up the back of his neck.

"Don't," Tony warned. A streak of semi-panic shot through Steve, and he ached to turn around and look at his lover and make sure he was alright and all of his appendages were still intact and _unburned_. "I gotta say something."

Steve blinked, placing his larger hands over Tony's that were still on his waist.

"What is it?" he asked timidly.

There was a pregnant pause, and it was becoming stagnant quickly. The man behind him took shallow breaths against the back of his neck. The panic slowly bubbled inside of Steve once again, unsure and quite anxious as to what the answer was.

"I," Tony paused, "Never mind."

Steve turned around swiftly, catching Tony off guard.

"_What_?" he demanded, checking the genius up and down.

"I was just gonna say," Tony looked away, removing Steve's gliding hands away from his waist holding them in his own, "That I-"

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line, it seems to be imperative."

Tony groaned in aggravation, pushing himself into Steve's arms, and snapping. The video call popped up and Pepper looked like utter shit.

"You look terrible."

"Tony," Steve chastised sharply, pinching his waist.

"I've got some news," Pepper said, not willing to let Tony dampen her mood with his shit today. She sniffled and looked ready to burst into tears, eye's already red. Her allergies were either acting up, or something was seriously wrong.

"What?" Tony asked, his hand slipping into Steve's. He had a fleeting moment of dread that she had finally decided to resign from being CEO of Stark Industries.

"I'm getting married!"

Steve had said congratulations first and Tony's mouth fell open.

"To who!?"

"Happy?" Pepper said like he was supposed to know. Tony barely knew his own phone number, but then again that is why he hired Pepper in the first place. It was when she started expecting him to be responsible and remember certain things, their relationship began to crumble.

"Get your boots on Tony," Steve snorted under his breath causing the man to bark out a laugh. Steve and his 40's slang was and always will be just too cute. Tony hoped he never lost it.

"Hogan you dog!" Tony snickered, a grin breaking out on his face. Steve laughed, arms tightening around him. "When's the big day and when are you gonna start popping out babies? Can't have my tower full of little kids, I've already got Thor, Clint and Peter," Tony rambled.

"No babies yet," Pepper laughed, wiping her eyes again in joy, "But it's going to be a winter wedding, and everyone's invited, and you have to be sober Tony. Oh and Steve, Tony is going to want to make a toast, and you have to monitor his language."

"Yes ma'am," Steve snorted.

"He will be doing no such thing! Half the innuendos I say go through one ear and out the other with him anyways!" Tony pointed out laughing, ignoring the other pinch Steve gave him, "Do I have to pay for this wedding? Cause I don't mind, but well, I need to know. Oh and your cake better be chocolate. I like me some chocolate."

Tony grinned, licking his lips.

"I have more than enough money Tony, but yes the cake can be chocolate."

"Okey Dokey," Tony replied, happy he would be eating a decent chocolate cake in the future. He subconsciously pushed himself farther back in Steve's chest, smiling when his muscular arms held him close.

"Just look at you two!" Pepper laughed, causing them to stiffen and blink in surprise, "When are you two tying the knot?"

Tony rolled his eyes and didn't even have to look up at his boyfriend to know he was blushing.

Pepper was giggling, that said it all.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you to another time!"

They chorused a bye and she signed off. Tony's stomach growled and he slapped a hand over it in surprise.

"No speaking without my permission," Tony hissed scolding it, making Steve roll his eyes.

"Come on Tony, let's go get something in you other than coffee and burnt toast."

"That's not the only thing I want in me," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. Steve pushed him from the room, a blush on his cheeks murmuring how he did, in fact, get that innuendo.

He was happy Steve didn't question about what he was going to say before JARVIS had so rudely interrupted him.

(He was kind of relieved actually.)

When they strode into the kitchen Bruce had on the radio, its static filled music playing quietly. He was sifting through boxes. He looked up when they strode in and Bruce smiled.

"Thanks again Steve," he laughed, removing his glasses.

"It wasn't a problem," Steve answered with a kind smile. He was glad help anyone who asked.

"Food," Tony said pawing at Steve's chest like a child. The soldier grumbled and pushed his hands away and forcing him into a chair at the table.

"Dr. Banner, it appears that your last experiment is completed, you told me to remind you?" JARVIS' voice rang, making Steve jump. Tony snickered behind his hand, stopping almost instantly when the blonde gave him a dirty look.

"Oh!" Bruce said hopping up, "Thank you!" he said hurrying from the room. Tony rolled his eyes letting a heavy breath fall from his mouth. Bruce and his science. They went everywhere together, and Science was just so damn clingy.

He examined Steve (who was making him a chicken sandwich, because he didn't like turkey) as he worked, watching his muscles shift in on his back under the thin t-shirt he wore as his hands got busy. Tony took a small breath and shook his head.

Tony got up and turned up the music on the radio and pulled Steve away from the counter who tried to protest.

He tried to protest, until he realized what was _happening_.

"Tony?" Steve asked, staring down at their feet. A slow piano song was playing on the radio, and it wasn't the best quality music, a bit unclear, but it was still dancing music.

"Dance with me?" Tony asked quietly, chest pressing against the taller mans. The request was said right below his ear, and made Steve shiver. His hand rested on the engineer's lower back and gripped one of Tony's hands tightly. Being the girl in this little dance fest made Tony pout and Steve chuckle quietly.

"What brought this on?" Steve asked, though it didn't sound like he cared if he received an answer.

Tony was quiet for a moment, chin resting on the blonde's shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music.

"Well," Tony paused, squeezing Steve's should slightly, "You see, you told me a while back how you wanted a perfect dance partner, no wait, you said the _right_ partner. So I was thinking, well, possibly I could be that partner? Maybe, perchance, I mean I get it if I'm _not_ but-"

Tony was cut off at the sound of a laugh and a vibration in the man's warm chest. He pulled back slightly to look at Steve confused, who was still chuckling, a good natured grin spreading out on his perfectly plump lips.

"Tony," Steve laughed, joyously, "You've been the right partner for quite a while now," he informed, as their casual swaying slowly came to a stop. The kitchen seemed to quiet and the music too loud.

Tony knew what being Steve's partner meant. He had just said it again.

"JARVIS," Tony said weakly, head falling against Steve's shoulder with a bump.

"That would be 12 times now Sir," his AI responded.

"Such an imprudent asshole," Tony repeated quietly.

"12, what- Why?" Steve asked, hand resting on the back of Tony's neck, playing with the long tendrils of hair there. He loved it when it got so long it began to curl. He liked Tony's hair dried naturally, curly, wavy, and messy, not combed or slicked back.

"Because I can't even tell you I _love_ you! I just can't do it! I've been kicking myself for about a week now and I even have JARVIS keep track of how many time's you've said it, and all that's done was make me feel like shit! I can't even," Tony stopped and groaned, pulling away from Steve. He turned away angrily, crossing his arms.

There was nothing said for a minute, and Tony took the silence in a bad way.

Steve turned Tony around forcefully and demanded him to look up at him.

"No, it's alright; I think the floor is kind of interesting. Could use a shine JARV-"

Steve silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Tony licked his hand but Steve smirked, not caring. Tony's licked many other parts of his body, he wasn't gonna be grossed out but hand licking.

"I love you too."

It took Tony about a minute to comprehend what Steve said, and all that did was confuse him.

"What? I never-"

"JARVIS?" Steve asked, "Say what Tony just said to me."

"Of course, Mr. Stark said 'I can't even tell you _I love you_-'"

"Thank you," Steve interrupted, and the super computer responded with a brisk 'Of course'.

Tony was staring at him like a fish, lips moving but no sound coming out.

"Aw man!" Tony said throwing his hands up in the air, "I didn't even realize I said it! That's not fair I get a redo!"

"No redo's" Steve said sharply, grabbing his wrists and tugging him close, "Besides I knew it anyways."

He kissed the (not so) genius on the forehead and pulled him back to finish their pathetic swaying they called dancing, but it didn't matter.

"Perhaps I should get my boots on," Tony murmured. Steve's laugh was grand and loud, making the brunette smile. He laughed himself like he hadn't done in years.

Yeah, their dance was pathetic, but it was theirs.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors notes: Hope you liked it my requester! _

_**Get your boots on in the 1940's meant like, get with it or catch up in case you were all wondering. **_

_Thank you so much for all of the support and dealing with my late updates, which I apologize again, that I haven't been updating as much…._

_Do you guys mind showing me a little bit of __**love**__? My friend is in the hospital and I'm a little stressed out between school, her, and my family getting rather bitchy due to a surgery my brother has coming up. _

_Just a SIMPLE heart in a review is all I need to know you've enjoyed the story. _

_Thanks so much guys, honestly, you keep me going!_

_And check out my other story!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


	25. Chapter 25

_Request 16) Dinner as a family_

_Requested by lost-sentiments and a bunch of other people who wanted SpideyPool and Superfamily: Steve invites Wade over for dinner without telling Tony!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Stop it," Peter said, swatting away Wade's hands which were groping his ass, "My parents will be down the stairs any minute!" Wade made a face to show that he didn't care one bit (he really didn't) and ignored the urge to say that Peter liked it when he groped his ass.

"Not my fault your parents perfect asses combined make yours," Wade shrugged crossing his arms. He looked around, but let his eyes fall on the brunette when he sighed.

"First of all, they're _my_ parents, so _gross_. And two, I'm adopted idiot, remember?" he scowled.

"It may be gross, but tis the truth my fine assed friend," Wade said wrapping his arms around his waist. Peter squirmed in his arms pushing at his chest as the merc's hands reached down to slip into his back pockets.

"I hear footsteps, Wade, let go," he snapped in a hushed tone.

"What if I don't want to? Hmm? Maybe it'll turn into a butt touching orgy, Cap's pretty hot, and well, so is your other dad-"

"_Wade_!"

Wilson's mouth clicked shut, but he couldn't help the grin spreading on his face. Peter sighed, head bashing into the assassins collar bone harshly. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"They don't know we're going out."

Suddenly, he was at an arm's length distance, hands gripped tightly on his shoulders.

"Spidey, I am appalled, how could you not tell them that we're dating and in a semi-stable relationship!"

"Sorry, hold on, still trying to get past the fact you know how to use 'appalled' the correct way in a sentence," Peter said holding up a finger. The taller rolled his eyes and let go of his shoulders as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh," Steve said as he came from around the corner, "You're here."

"Aye Aye, El Capitan!" Wade said, throwing his hand up in a lazy salute. Peter shoved his shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Where's dad?"

Steve scratched his head, licking his lips nervously.

"He's, he'll be right down. Come on, let's go start on dinner," Steve said pushing them gently.

"Did you cook?" Wade asked following the two into the kitchen, "Because a man who can cook-"

Peter elbowed Wade in the side and the older teen was almost unable to contain the yelp that left his lips. Steve gave him a questioning look as he turned around, having had his back to the two.

"…Is just great! Fantastic, really!" Wade smiled casually.

"I didn't cook. We ordered out," Steve replied slowly, gesturing to the bags on the table.

"That's fantastic too, people knowing how to use phones and, talk to people and such… I'm gonna sit, Peter sit?" he asked tugging at the smaller brunettes arm. The glasses clad teen sighed and sat down next to Wade with a huff.

"So what was Dad exactly up to?" Peter asked opening the bag of Chinese food up.

"Working per usual, he's just washing up," Steve explained indifferently, though both could tell there was something bothering him. His movements were too rigid and tense. So his son jumped to conclusions. He was Tony Stark's son after all.

They were fighting. That _had_ to be it. All Peter needed was this dinner to be more awkward than it already was going to be. _Wade_ was here, and the hero still found it weird that Tony had _agreed_ to it. He had, agreed, to it, didn't he?

The three heard footsteps and Steve quickly took a seat across from Wade. The genius strode into the kitchen wearing jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt that Peter identified as Steve's. He was in 'running on no sleep' mode so his tired walk took him to the coffee maker. He also hadn't made a face at Wade who was grinning at the tension in the room with a long noodle hanging off his lips.

"Steve," Tony said slowly, "Mind telling me why there is another person in our kitchen that doesn't pertain to our outstandingly rule breaking and ignored guide lined family?"

"Wade is over for dinner."

"I would be totally okay with that except well, _Wade_."

"You burn me Iron Man," Wade said, garbled around food in his mouth.

"You didn't tell dad?" Peter asked in shock.

"No, he just said 'Oh we're having dinner be down in a few minutes but wear pants this time' so I was expecting maybe someone new, or pleasant. He left out the fact it was the merc."

"This dinner just gets better and better," Wade laughed.

"Shut up," Tony and Peter chorused. Wade snorted and held up his hands in defense before picking up his fork and continued to eat.

"It's not a big deal Tony. Now sit down and eat," Steve ordered in his Captain America voice, making Wade giggle like a child.

"Make me Captain of Liars."

"You're being childish."

"Me?! You're the one who, who-" Tony paused to drink from his cup, "Who regarded this dinner as something pleasant and enjoyable with perhaps a hot female or male and do you know how disappointing it is to walk all chill into a kitchen and see that," he pointed to Wade, "Stuffing his face and playing footsie with _my_ son under the table? It's a pretty big fucking disappointment."

"Are you done?"

"And another thing! I thought we forbade Peter from seeing Wade. It had to do with the kidnapping and tying up and well, not good things unless you're a kinky little whore which for all we know Wade could be- actually no that's just it. Wade is a kinky little bastard."

"Tony that's enough-" Steve's reprimand was cut off by said teen.

"Right on the money Starkster!" Wade grinned, offering a leer, "Isn't it great that me and Peter here share every class together, including gym, which means _locker rooms and showers_," he sang. Tony nearly jumped across the table to strangle him but Steve grabbed his arm.

"You little asshole, I will personally make JARVIS make your life hell, and when he's finished with you, I'll kick your ass!" Tony snarled, "Isn't that right J.?"

"Indeed sir. I am not overly fond of Mr. Wilson after his last visit that consisted of implanting a virus in my main frame that led to the problem of my voice appearing female."

Peter snickered into his hand making Wade grin, not too frightened by a robot butler.

"That was good," Peter said under his breath, amusement clear.

"Oh? So you were in on that? So you lied too? Jesus, well at least we know you got that from Steve!" Tony snapped, turning back to his husband. Okay, so maybe he stepped over the line on that one.

"At least he isn't as over dramatic like a teenage girl like you all the time," Steve said darkly. Tony glared and Steve glared right back, just as defiant.

"Well this dinner escalated quickly," Wade laughed siting back in his chair as the two 'adults' screamed at each other. Peter watched in awe, never actually witnessing his parent's fight in front of people other than the Avengers. Sure they bickered, but never full out argued, no matter how pissed at one another they got. (They usually had angry sex after anyways and no one wanted to see that).

"You lying son of a bitch!" Tony growled out.

"You're just a bitch!" Steve growled back.

"I can't believe you let out son hang around with that scum-"

"He's sitting right there Tony! You're being rude!"

"The point of me calling him scum is _because_ he's right _there_!"

"You're impossible. Why can't you just except the fact that we will be seeing Wade more often now that he works with us, and is our son's friend?"

"Because I shouldn't and nor will I _ever_ welcome that _idiot_ with open arms and praise!"

"I didn't ask you too, listen to me for once!"

"Half the stuff that comes out of your mouth is all stupidity and outdated anyway!"

Okay so now things were going to get even worse, and there would be feelings that would get hurt if someone didn't intervene. Peter glanced at Wade who was laughing and watching the scene with joy.

So it was up to Peter.

"Guys I'm dating Wade!" Peter exclaimed.

The silence that flew over the kitchen was nearly deafening.

"Steve I think I'm having delusions or going into cardiac arrest. Actually both," Tony said grabbing the arc reactor dramatically.

"Really?" Steve asked slowly.

"Really and truly!" Wade chimed in; wrapping an arm around Peter's shrinking form.

"Steve, Steve our baby is gay and dating an idiot!"

"Being gay is a problem? That's kind of ironic," Wade pointed out, waving his finger at them back and forth.

"We don't care that he's gay! He just had all the options- literally- in the world and he picks you! That's what I'm pissed at."

"Peter," Steve said after clamping a hand over Tony's rambling mouth, "Does he make you happy?"

Tony's struggling and cursing stopped.

"Well not a first, no," Peter admitted, "We fought a lot and we didn't get along and I thought we never would, but the idiot grew on me, and, yeah he does. He makes me happy."

Tony and Steve realized that their relationship seemed very familiar.

"That's good enough for me, and that should be good enough for you too," Steve said looking down at Tony. Tony let out a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Fine. Let's just eat dinner."

"Aww yiss, that'd be an approval my dear," Wade snickered into Peter's ear. The teen rolled his eyes and took off his glasses and began to eat. Tony remained quiet which Steve later congratulated him for (with some sex) and the dinner wasn't so bad after that.

"So, just wanted to say that uh, Peter's cherry has been popped but before you freak out, I can't catch STDS so I'm clean."

Well, _almost_ not so bad.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: Funny? Sorry if there are any grammar issues or misspellings. I just knew I had to get a chapter out mainly because my friend who is in the hospital is following this story and she LOVES superfamily. _

_I just got sick__… Nothing is going my way, I don't have a voice and my nose keeps dripping__. But whatever, got to keep a positive attitude!_

_Thank you all so much for the words of encouragement and lovely reviews! They meant so much to me and made me much happier. THANKS GUYS!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey _


	26. Chapter 26

_Request 17) And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. _

_Requested by my friend in hospital: "I wish it was Christmas, the nurse said they decorate the hospital for the holidays, which is probably the only time these rooms have colour. They play the radio too, do you like Michael Buble? I love him, and sometimes his songs remind me of Tony and Steve! He's got such a lovely voice for Christmas music." _

_Here you go Kyra!_

_._

_._

_._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more. Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow. So hang a shining star above the highest bar and have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Michael Buble's voice filled the comfortable silence of the kitchen, the hum of the oven barely heard over his soft tenor. Pepper was focused as she read a cook book on how to make some delicious treats for Thor to taste, as well as any other Avenger who happened to walk in due to the wonderful scent of cinnamon and sweets. It's not like any of them had any actual family anymore, besides Thor, but he didn't know the joys of Christmas.

Hold up, the Avengers _were_ a family. They did have family this year (a very crazy, maniacal, trouble making crime fighting family) which called for a proper (or as proper as it was gonna get) Christmas.

"Do you think I can help?" Natasha questioned, causing Pepper to drop the book in alarm.

"I don't think I will ever get used to the snooping you're able to do," Pepper laughed breathlessly, as Natasha picked up the book. She actually looked sheepish, which made Pepper smile even more.

"Sorry," she said with a warm smile. It was genuine and made the blonde feel just a bit special.

"Of course you can help," Pepper replied, "You've cooked before yeah?"

"Simple things. I haven't really cooked since I was a child with my mother," she responded, and Pepper frowned slightly. Her mother was at her home, no doubt wrapping presents and adorning the house with little things to give the house some holiday spirit. She was only a phone call away, and the CEO wondered how far away Natasha's mother was, and how hard it'd be to reach her. She decided not to ask any further questions.

"Wow, my kitchen doesn't smell like burnt skin or meat, I believe this is an improvement," Tony said as he strode in. He was a bit happier this year, and the two knew it was because of him and Steve being together as well as the fact that he had people other than robot's he made to spend the season with.

He was wearing a sweater that was a dark green and about three to four sizes too big, which meant he stole it from Steve. He reached for a cookie and ended up taking two.

"Whatcha baking next?" he asked, already scheming to steal some of that.

"Apple Pie, now shoe, or I'll find a wooden spoon to hit you with," Pepper said pushing him gently.

"I thought this holiday was about family, commercials and buying things and stuff, oh and Jesus!"

"Yes, yes, Urban dictionary told you correct, now out," Pepper said pushing him right into Clint.

"Watch it Jingle Balls," Clint sneered, a box in his hands. Tony rolled his eyes at the green leafy garnishes in the box and strode by him. Everyway doorway in the tower had mistletoe hanging over it (not that Tony minded, he kept stopping Steve under them) and it was all Clint's doing. The little bastard really wanted to kiss someone.

"I have failed to see reason in adorning this tree with decorative items," Thor stated, a look of pure concentration on his face. His arms were crossed over his massive chest, staring at the (bigger than necessary) tree. Tony grinned at his handiwork in getting the biggest one he could possibly find.

"It's just supposed to give the house, or tower, some spirit," Steve laughed as he plugged in the Christmas tree's silvery lights. They twinkled amongst the dark green bristles of the pine tree and looked rather beautiful.

"It's classy, just like everything else in my tower," Tony winked, striding up to them.

"Out of the lab I see," Steve murmured, eyebrow rising.

"Thor! Want a cookie?" Natasha questioned from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Indeed I do!" he bellowed, scurrying off much like a child. They both heard Pepper's laughter and a bit of Natasha's as well.

"Hey," Tony smiled, pushing himself into Steve's chest, "Wanna find a doorway?"

"I can just kiss you, you know. I have the right," Steve snorted kissing his lips gently. Tony smiled into it and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist loosely.

They broke apart with a soft sound, and were met with each other's smiles. Tony hugged him and sighed quietly, closing his eyes as he listened to the steady thud thud thud of his soldier's heart.

"How you holding up?" Steve queried. His fingers weaved through the longer locks at the back of the genius' head, loving them. He always wished Tony would grow out his hair a bit longer, but he complained that it'd get in his eyes when he was fighting or working. Steve brought up Thor's hair and Tony called the god a 'barbarian whose idea of hygiene is walking into a room and not killing people with his stench'. Tony was still pretty dramatic.

"Holding up considerably," Tony smiled tiredly. He had taken a shower, but the 48 hours he just spent in the lab wore him out. He was holding up pretty well, considering he hadn't had a proper Christmas in 30 years. He'd been eight, and his father suddenly just, well, pretty much treated him like an adult. He stopped showing up for events, stopped praising (Not that he did very much anyways) stopped caring, but started drinking. Drinking a lot.

None of them had had a proper Christmas in long time.

Steve hadn't had a good one since his mother died when he was 16. It wasn't the same after that, not having any actual family.

Thor never had one.

Natasha hadn't had one since spies swept her away since she was qualified.

Clint hadn't had one since he left the circus.

Bruce hadn't had one since before he was the Hulk and his family cared, and friends didn't find him scary.

It was about time they stopped celebrating the holiday half assed and did it together, the right way.

"I'm glad," Steve smiled, kissing the top of his head lovingly.

"Me too," Tony laughed tiredly, and soon Steve was tugging him upstairs.

He began unbuckling the buckle on Tony's belt and the engineer blinked, not quite comprehending what was going on.

"Well, someone's a bit forward today."

"Oh shut up, you need sleep," Steve said pushing him back on the bed. He tugged off the brunette's jeans and tugged off his own.

"Of course, because you would be forward about sex. What was I thinking," Tony snorted crawling under the covers. For once he really didn't mind. He was getting over a cold, and to be honest, he could really use some sleep.

Steve slipped in beside him laughing openly, and Tony couldn't help but smile as he snuggled close.

"So warm," he sighed, curling up against his lover.

"So are you," Steve said, and there's a small tinge of worry in his voice. Tony already knows he's worrying about the fever that could be coming back.

"I'm fine."

"You really shouldn't have been pushing yourself after just being sick," Steve said, again, since he's done so, so many times.

"You're like a broken record," Tony murmured yawning.

"And you're the one who broke it," Steve pointed out, wrapping an arm around him protectively. "Just sleep, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah ok."

He was out within 5 minutes, listening to Steve's soft humming. He was humming Christmas music. He watched his lover sleep, not too tired himself. He watched Tony's eyes flutter behind their lids every now and again, his eyelashes twitching with the subtle movements. He had rings under his eyes, and Steve wondered how he'd be able to get him to sleep more often. Seducing him to bed every night was getting tougher and tougher.

The blonde took note of how the brunette's chapped lips curled up at the edges slightly, whenever he'd run his hand through his hair.

"What would I do without you? You're such a cat," Steve chuckled quietly.

About an hour and a half passed and Tony woke a bit colder than before. He sat up slowly, sheets pooling around his waist. Where the hell was Steve?

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a blonde next to me," Tony grumbled running a hand through his messy hair. He yawned and got up, slipping back into his jeans as he rubbed at his still tired eyes.

He headed down to the kitchen upon smelling delightful, and the sound of his stomach rumbling. He was met with the alluring site of Steve covered in a doughy batter. Pepper and Natasha were trying to clean him off, and Clint was hysterically laughing. All this picture was missing was Norse god.

"Well, this looks like something out of a porno," Tony said. They all turned to look at him, who was smiling wistfully.

"Clint sabotaged the beater and tossed it at Steve while it was on," Natasha said wiping some gooey dough from her eyebrow.

"Well stop cleaning him off, that's why I have a tongue!" Tony exclaimed hastily. Clint gagged and Steve blushed. Tony swiped his slim finger over the blonde's cheek and popped it in his mouth.

Around his finger he said, "I thought you were making pie? This tastes a lot like chocolate chip cookies."

"You've been asleep for a while," Steve said, and really, Tony was jealous he wasn't here for the beater throwing.

"Get out Clint," Natasha demanded.

"Make me-"

"Get out right this minute or no cookies for you!" Pepper threatened and the Hawk was out the door. "Jesus, I'm turning into my mother," Pepper said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Tony laughed childishly and Natasha pointed a spoon at him and he flew out of the kitchen tugging Steve behind him.

"She shouldn't point that thing around," Tony said dramatically as they went back to their room.

"It's not a weapon, Tony."

"It doesn't matter, if it's in her hands it is."

Steve rolled his eyes and Tony stopped right before their bedroom door. He leant up and licked away some splattered dough on his chin and kissed his lips. Steve deepened it and they stood there for a moment, just enjoying one another's lips and touch.

"Sweet," Tony breathed as they pulled away.

"Yeah," Steve said for lack of a better word. It summed it up pretty well though.

After he washed up and changed into clean clothes, they headed back to the living room. Together, they sat on the couch joining Natasha who was watching _A Christmas Story. _

Clint walked by and in a rackety voice, Tony called, "You'll shoot your eye out!"

"Shut up," Clint said good naturedly. He flopped down by Natasha and slung his arm over the back of the couch. He still looked pretty grumpy so he hadn't caught her under the mistletoe yet.

"Where's Pepper and Thor?" Steve asked, wrapping an arm around Tony causally. The sleepy billionaire snuggled closer subconsciously.

"Pepper went to visit her mother, and Jane requested for Thor a while ago. Pep said she'd be back tomorrow morning for presents," Bruce chuckled as he walked in. Steve felt guilty for forgetting about the scientist briefly, but he was greeted with a kind smile, and all was forgiven.

The 5 continued to watch the movie quietly, grateful all the villain's celebrated Christmas as well.

When it was about 11:30, the team started getting sleepy and headed to their rooms with a few pleasant goodnights.

"What do you think everyone got everyone for Christmas?" Tony asked as he flopped back on the bed. Steve laughed and flopped back beside him and stared up at the ceiling for a minute. He turned on his side and was happily alarmed to find Tony already staring at him with adoration.

"Natasha might give weapons out?"

Tony laughed and smirked replying, "Which would just be everyday household items."

"Pepper's gonna try to be thoughtful, like always."

Tony nodded, and caught himself being sentimental, so he shrugged the thought of Pepper giving him the old reactor in a glass case (which saved his life) out of his mind.

"I think Clint might give everyone stupid cliché presents," Tony snorted, "Like a 'How to Control Your Anger Issues for Dummies' book for Bruce, or a toaster for Thor and his Poptart needs." Tony paused before rambling on, "And Thor's gonna give us weird ass shit, but it's gonna be considered like, noble or something in Asgard.

Steve agreed with a chuckle, undoubtedly knowing that that was probably what Clint was going to do. The archer always thought what he did was funny, and hell, sometimes it was.

"Bruce will be considerate like Pepper, but normal, not too much, but enough," Steve said wrapping an arm around Tony lazily.

"Yeah, you're right," Tony hummed, "Maybe a joke here and there too."

"Yeah."

"What about me?" Tony questioned softly, looking up at him. It wasn't said shyly, more curiously than anything, but just a tad bit worriedly.

"You, are going to give the best things, because you know the most about everyone, beside Natasha and Clint, they're the exception. But you've managed to weasel your way unknowingly into all of our lives, and so you'll give presents that no one else understands but the receiver, does that make sense?"

"You know, I've always been bad at present giving? I made Pepper buy her own, for like, almost all the years she's worked for me. Only recently have I actually started buying her stuff."

"But I'm right."

That made Tony snort. Steve wasn't usually arrogant; unless he was sure he was right.

"Oh?"

"You've changed, which makes my point _clear_. You have grown close to people, and so you're going to be thoughtful without realizing it, like always."

Tony was quiet, and thought about how Steve just knew every trick, every idea, every single fucking thing about him. It was _nice_, to know someone actually paid attention to his method of madness.

Now it was Tony's turn to show off.

Tony pushed Steve on to his back (the genius knew Steve let him) and straddled his waist.

"My turn," Tony grinned kissing his neck softly. He leant back, placing his hands on the soldiers chest.

Steve blinked, looking up at him like he was crazy, (something Tony was very used too) but fondly (but he wasn't used to that).

"You, my soldier, are going to give the most heartfelt, caring, meaningful presents, and you're going to be all modest not realizing how much they actually mean to everyone and you'll get all bashful and shy when they say thank you."

Steve blinked, and a blush lighting up his cheeks, barely visible in the dimly lit room.

"I, that's-"

"Nah ah ah! Don't deny it!" Tony snapped pointing to Steve's chest.

"Ok?"

Tony shifted and laid down on top of him, running his callused thumb over Steve's collar bone slowly.

"When's the last time you had Christmas with family?" Steve asked quietly. Tony tensed slightly, but relaxed upon feeling Steve's large hands rubbing at his back soothingly. "You don't have to say…"

"No, it, it was a long time ago. I was young."

"Me too."

And just like that, Tony feels Steve is perfect for him all over again, because he doesn't question, he doesn't pry (unless he needs too) and just listens. It's in moments like these when Tony really wonders what the hell he ever did right to get Steve.

Hell, he was _never_ letting the man go.

"Sleep, Tony, you're tired."

"I love you."

It was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.

"I love you too."

They slept just like that the entire night, sharing each other's warmth and not really denying that they enjoyed it. Because they really did.

Both were shaken awake the next morning, the bed wobbling and moving.

"Up up up! Since none of us have kids, I'm the designated choice! Get your asses up I want my presents!" Clint exclaimed slapping them. Steve grabbed Clint's wrist to prevent from being hit again, and let Tony hit him with a pillow.

"Alright your up, or your eyes are open, I don't know about Tony he looks like a zombie, someone's not a morning person, but come on!"

The full grown man ran from the room and Tony groaned head falling against Steve's chest in annoyance. He let out another whine as he rubbed where Clint slapped his face and said, "Bruce totally bet him 5 bucks that he wouldn't do it."

Steve nodded and got up slowly, stretching and yawning.

"Jesus, I don't think I've ever seen Clint so hyper."

"You obviously haven't seen him hopped up on chemicals from Bruce's lab mixed with Red Bull."

"When was that?"

"You were on a mission with Coulson, we were partly drunk, I gave Clint 50 dollars to drink it. Those were dark times."

Steve raised an eyebrow watching as his lover got up slowly. He cracked his back and sighed with a content grin.

"Alright, let's do this," Tony murmured grabbing Steve's arm.

Tony and Steve were right about every single thing they discussed last night before falling asleep. When they strode in, there was a flash of a camera perfectly timed, because both Steve and Tony were in shock to find a horse and a sheep in the living room. Their faces were priceless and now caught on film for Pepper to put into a scrapbook.

They animals were from Thor.

"I got an eagle!" Clint laughed pointing to the cage with the majestic bird. "Isn't Christmas with Norse Gods fun?!"

Tony closed his mouth and smirked at the sight of all the Avengers and Pepper sitting around the living room chalk full of sweets and presents. There was holiday music (Michael Buble, and the CD was probably Peppers because she just loved him) playing quietly in the back ground.

"Sit," Pepper laughed gesturing to the couch.

They did as told and looked around in awe.

"Wow," Steve breathed. Tony nodded and couldn't believe his house was filled to the brim with people whom he cared about (and they cared about him) this Christmas.

Tony and Steve were right about everyone giving what type of presents.

Natasha was a bit creepy (But funny) about it. Everyone laughed at the other expense.

Pepper was utterly thoughtful and put love into the things she gave.

Bruce was totally considerate and witty with the present's he gave. The things he said before or after he handed each person the present were just flat out hilarious.

Thor was just plain out weird (but hey he tried) about presents. He did well for someone who didn't really understand the concept.

Clint was a sassy little asshole about it, but everyone laughed.

Tony's presents were thoughtful without meaning to be.

Steve was completely modest and bashful like Tony assumed.

After the living room looked like you could swim in the ripped up wrapping paper, everyone sat on the couches talking and laughing.

They all agreed it was one of the best Christmas's they had in a while.

At least until Fury called with a mission for them.

But hey, it wouldn't have been an Avengers Christmas without just that.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this Christmas drabble! I'm so I've taken so long to update. I literally had a breakdown yesterday and just cried, it was bad. Haha, but I'm better now (Save for my stomach bug) and had to get this done for you guys. I hope you liked it and sorry if it was a little OOC. But whatever, everyone loves a fluffy Tony. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews, faves and alerts! Please continue to!_

_Cheers!_

_~rousey_


End file.
